


These blonds are hard to let go (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: Stiles era joven cuando descubrió que podía hacer magia, que era un brujo. Pero vivir como un único hijo lo dejó con demasiado tiempo en sus manos, por lo que decidió usar su magia para crear algo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera posible en primer lugar. Solo en el bosque, el joven Stiles se perdió en la magia, pero alguien lo encontró. Alguien lo salvó.Fue un lobo-x-Esta historia pertenece a mak (cold_blue_eyes) que me ha dado autorización para traducir su historia. Link de su perfil: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_blue_eyes/pseuds/mak





	1. Capítulo uno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [these bonds are hard to let go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251292) by [mak (cold_blue_eyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_blue_eyes/pseuds/mak). 



**Capítulo uno**

 

_pasado_

Fue una buena idea que mucha gente no supiera de la magia en el mundo. Stiles pensó que era bastante difícil lidiar con sus propios poderes sin tener que preocuparse por defenderse del resto de los niños en la escuela, aunque una y otra vez se sintió obligado a usar su magia de manera desagradable.

La magia en sí misma era complicada y complicada, y Stiles no era nada si no astuto e ingenioso con ella.

Sin embargo, su madre nunca lo dejaría usarlo para lastimar a alguien, y Stiles nunca faltaría el respeto a las enseñanzas de su madre de esa manera. Eso no significaba que no intentaría doblegar las reglas de vez en cuando con el pretexto de protegerse a sí mismo.

A la edad de siete años, aprendió cómo convocar a un familiar que usaba espíritus en forma de mariposas, pero pensó que podría hacerlo mejor si intentaba invocar cosas más grandes. Lo mantuvo en secreto durante bastante tiempo, incluso si en el fondo de su mente estaba seguro de que su madre lo sabía.

En las largas tardes de verano caminaba por los bosques de la Reserva tratando de ver todas las diferentes criaturas allí, pero nunca sabía qué tipo de animal quería para sí mismo. Pasó muchas horas tratando de pensar en un compañero, pero Stiles simplemente nunca lo encontró, por lo que pensó que sería una buena idea crear algo.

La magia para la creación nunca fue desaprobada, especialmente si era inofensiva. Stiles apenas sabía cómo hacer chispas cuando chasquea los dedos, pero a los nueve años, sabía leer, y su madre tenía una tonelada de libros en el sótano que nunca le prohibió a Stiles examinar si quería .

El caso es que probablemente nunca creyó completamente que él sería capaz de hacer lo que se propuso. De cierta manera, Claudia había sido una tonta.

En lugar de convocar a una criatura que ya existía, Stiles quería crear su propio espíritu animal a partir de la magia, lo que no sabía en ese momento era que ese nivel de magia le pasaría factura.

En el medio del bosque con los ojos cerrados, tratando de meditar tan duro como lo haría un niño, lo que en el caso de Stiles fue de unos escasos tres segundos; quería sacar fuerza de los árboles, del viento y del sol, pero también de la tierra y las canciones de los pájaros. Pero la magia no se trata de lo que viene del exterior, y, sin el conocimiento de Stiles, la energía dentro de él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no explotar.

En la mente de Stiles, el animal que imaginaba tenía el aspecto de un ciervo porque eran criaturas que atraían la mirada y parecían fuertes, solo que el mismo Stiles no podía recordar exactamente los detalles de ello. Sabía que cualquier creación mágica tenía que pensarse desde dentro para que pudiera vivir y respirar, pero no podía recordar todo lo que había leído en los libros de ciencias.

Mantener los ojos cerrados fue difícil para él, especialmente en silencio. Stiles trató de imaginar a la criatura frente a él como si estuviera dibujando en un pedazo de papel. Sorprendentemente, en el proceso, se sintió estable, sintió su cuerpo y alma en paz mientras dejaba que la quietud lo abrazara.

Al principio, parecía que se había conquistado un hito con el nivel de concentración que había alcanzado, solo Stiles se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que no era del todo voluntario de su parte: su magia estaba extrayendo toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para la creación, después de todo la magia era vida en sí misma.

Un momento después perdió los sentidos ante la magia y cayó al suelo. Todavía no lo sabía, pero justo frente a él había algo que parecía a un ciervo, aunque más huesos y carne cosidos juntos como un títere en lugar de un animal vivo; su cabeza era una calavera con cuernos, la criatura era tan alta como las ramas de un árbol.

El ser mágico no respiraba, no se movía. Simplemente estaba de pie en el bosque como una estatua a medio terminar, real.

Y luego un lobo saltó a través de la maleza.

\-----

"Hola, Claudia". La madre de Derek habló por el teléfono fijo. Todos los miembros de la manada estaban en la sala de estar, y Derek no sabía dónde mirar, ya que la mayoría de ellos lo miraban.

"Talia, es bueno saber de ti", dijo la Sra. Stilinski.

"Desafortunadamente, desearía que fuera en mejores circunstancias." Derek podía ver en el rostro de su madre la preocupación y la preocupación por el niño que yacía en el sofá. "Creo que acabamos de encontrar a tu hijo en el bosque".

Trató de desconectar de la conversación por teléfono, solo entonces lo que vio en el bosque regresó para perseguirlo. Cuando regresó a casa, después del turno completo, Derek tenía al niño dormido en sus brazos; sin embargo, nadie pareció creerle cuando les contó acerca de la criatura mágica parecida a un animal en el bosque, pero parecían saber qué hacer con el niño.

El padre de Derek estaba mirando a su esposa desde la esquina de la habitación, mientras Peter tenía los ojos en la ventana, mirando hacia afuera a la tía Olivia amamantando a su hijo. Cora estaba sentada en la alfombra, junto al sofá, mirando al niño, mientras Laura escuchaba la conversación.

De alguna manera, Derek sintió que se había metido en una situación complicada sin siquiera saberlo.

"¿Qué le hiciste a él, perdedor?" Preguntó Cora después de un momento, mirando a Derek.

El padre de Derek lo miró, con la ceja levantada en cuestión, y a Derek no le gustó ser el chico que hizo algo mal porque nunca había sido eso.

"No hice nada", dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo. "Ni siquiera lo conozco".

"Ese es Stiles, el hijo del sheriff. Estamos en la misma clase."

Derek miró sorprendido a Cora, y aunque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, se dio cuenta de eso; él sabía del niño, Stiles.

"Su madre es la única bruja que queda en Beacon Hills", brindó Laura desde un costado. Eso también lo sabía Derek.

Incluso si los niños se mantuvieron en la oscuridad sobre los lazos sobrenaturales en el mundo durante la mayoría de sus años formativos, Derek había llegado a la edad en que el conocimiento comenzó a ser transmitido a él como una señal de confianza de la manada. Esta era una tradición en la mayoría de las manadas para evitar que los niños husmeen en busca de problemas, pero también porque las criaturas sobrenaturales solían guardarse para sí mismas.

"¿Derek?" Su madre colgó el teléfono y lo miró. Era un poco desconcertante ser el objeto de su mirada, pero luego sus rasgos se suavizaron. "Claudia viene a buscar a Stiles y quiero que todos salgan de la casa. Pero no tú, Derek ".

Había estado listo para dar media vuelta, pero las palabras de su madre lo detuvieron en seco. Derek vio la sonrisa burlona en la cara de Laura, probablemente pensando en todas las historias de terror que Peter había compartido sobre el tema de la magia. No eran exactamente amigables para los niños, pero los hombres lobo siempre trataban de superarse unos a otros cuando contaban cuentos espeluznantes alrededor de las hogueras.

Mientras sus hermanas y Peter salían de la habitación, Derek trató de no mirar a nadie más que a sus propios pies. Sintió que su padre apretaba su hombro como señal de consuelo, antes de que él también se fuera. Su madre vino caminando hacia él, los ojos se centraron en Derek.

"No le hiciste nada, ¿verdad, Derek?" Su pregunta exigía una respuesta honesta, pero nunca le mentiría a su madre. No es que él pueda.

Derek negó con la cabeza. "No mamá. Estaba corriendo en el bosque cuando lo encontré. Y a esa cosa ".

Ella frunció el ceño nuevamente. Toda la familia había ignorado esta parte del cuento, pero Derek simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar por alguna razón, tal vez si lo hubieran visto no lo hubieran culpado tan rápido.

"Sabes que algunas de las historias que contamos sobre las brujas no son más que cuentos tontos, pero nunca tendría a uno de mis hijos, uno de mis amigos, hiriendo a un ciudadano de nuestra ciudad, y mucho menos al hijo de una bruja tan poderoso como Claudia ".

Por un momento, Derek quiso mencionar que le hubiera gustado saber más sobre eso antes de involucrarse en esto, pero de todos modos no cambiaría nada su situación.

"No pasó nada", insistió. "Simplemente lo encontré así, y no pude dejarlo allí." Derek levantó la vista, sus ojos tan inocentes como él. Talia sabía que no debía prestarle su confianza.

Ella se adelantó y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

"Lo sé". Respiró, aliviada, y Derek caminó el resto del camino para poder enterrarse en su cálido abrazo.

Solo duró un momento, porque en ese momento el aire se llenó con un rápido latido del corazón, fuerte y golpeando como un tambor. Tanto Derek como su madre se volvieron hacia el sofá donde Stiles estaba acostada. Sus ojos se movían bajo los párpados mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

Talia caminó hacia el sofá y se agachó para estar a la altura de Stiles. Derek se quedó atrás, aunque también quería acercarse, solo para saber si Stiles estaba bien. Derek no sabía exactamente lo que sucedió, que se metiera en el bosque y estuviera con esa criatura, por lo que quería asegurarse de que Stiles estuviera bien. Después de todo, él era solo un niño.

"¿Stiles?" Talia llamó su nombre con calma, pero los ojos de Stiles se abrieron en un ataque de pánico.

Estaba a punto de preguntar algo, pero en el último momento, cerró la boca. Sus ojos miraban a su alrededor, saltando de Talia, por la habitación, a Derek y luego de regreso. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido en su pecho, y Derek se sintió obligado a tender la mano y encontrar una manera de calmarlo.

No les haría ningún bien si Stiles se desmayaba de nuevo.

"¿Quién eres?", Preguntó Stiles. Sus manos se crisparon de una manera que casi parecía peligrosa. Y ahora Derek quería dar un paso atrás con el temor de ser golpeado por su magia.

Su madre, sin embargo, emanaba confianza y calma. Estaba claro por qué ella era la Alfa, y por qué Derek nunca lo sería.

"Somos los Hales. ¿Tal vez tus padres nos mencionaron?" A pesar de la tensión en el aire, la madre de Derek se quedó quieta mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Algo de reconocimiento surgió en los ojos de Stiles, pero no respondió de inmediato. Para ser un niño, parecía casi demasiado pensativo. Derek se preguntó si Stiles había estado controlando a la criatura en el bosque de alguna manera, y para alguien tan joven como él tener ese poder parecía ser el trabajo de un desequilibrio en el universo. O algo así.

Stiles comenzó a sentarse, pero sus manos se dirigieron a su cabeza mientras gruñía de dolor. Talia lo ayudó a acostarse nuevamente. Derek solo se mantuvo en su lugar por pura fuerza de voluntad.

"Debes esperar a que llegue tu madre, ya la llamé".

"¿Ella viene?" Preguntó Stiles, una vez más el pánico apareció en sus ojos, pero no parecía el mismo que antes. Bajó su mirada como si no quisiera enfrentarlos. O no quería hacer eso cuando su madre llegará allí.

"Sí, ella ya viene. Solo tienes que esperar un momento y ella estará aquí para llevarte a casa. ¿Puedes hacer eso?" La voz tranquilizadora de Talia ayudó al latido del corazón de Stiles a disminuir, pero solo ligeramente.

Ella agarró una de las manos de Stiles y la sostuvo en la suya. Derek vio las venas negras en su piel mientras estaba drenando cualquier dolor que Stiles sintiera. Cuando no quedó nada, la madre de Derek liberó a Stiles y se levantó. Stiles volvió la cabeza hacia el respaldo y evitó sus ojos. Talia retrocedió y se acercó a Derek, deteniéndose justo a su lado.

"Hay un auto por el camino de entrada, probablemente sea su madre. Quédate aquí mientras hablo con ella", ella susurró antes de salir de la habitación, confiando en que Derek hiciera lo que se le ordenaba.

A solas con Stiles, Derek esperaba que si se quedaba en silencio pasaría el tiempo suficiente y no tendría que hablar con él. No es que tuviera miedo de hacerlo, simplemente sentía que realmente no quería tener nada que ver con esto. Siempre fue una batalla ocultar su condición de hombre lobo, por lo que al menos Derek podría no estar involucrado en cualquier problema, menos complicado sería su vida.

Han pasado décadas para que la comunidad sobrenatural se hubiera vuelto casi reclusa. Por lo general, buscaban establecerse en ciudades más pequeñas, viviendo una vida más simple lejos del conflicto y nunca reuniéndose en el mismo lugar. En la antigüedad, el mundo sobrenatural había sido una parte integral de la sociedad, pero con el crecimiento de la población cazadora, alimentada por creencias prejuiciosas más que por el deseo de proteger el equilibrio entre ambos mundos, se formó una división. Llegó al punto en que el mundo humano vivía inconsciente de la existencia de lo sobrenatural, y los cazadores aún controlaban todos los lados, de alguna manera.

Al ser el Alfa de una manada, Talia tenía que tener una tregua con el grupo local de cazadores, pero no era más que un pacto respetuoso: la manada no podía convertir a nadie fuera de la familia inmediata y los cazadores no tendrían que matarlos. Si alguna vez alguien llega a casarse con los Hales, tendrían que pasar por un proceso complicado para tener la oportunidad de recibir la mordida.

"¿Lo viste?" Preguntó Stiles con voz frágil, tomando a Derek por sorpresa.

Derek se volvió para mirar a Stiles. Podía ver vergüenza en esos ojos, pero también algo peligroso. Era como si Stiles supiera lo que los hombres lobo pensaban de su especie y quería asegurarse de que incluso a su edad pudiera defenderse. Derek era unos años mayor que él, y aún así, dio un paso atrás para darle un gran margen a Stiles.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, sin querer admitir haber visto a la criatura de la que creía haber salvado a Stiles en primer lugar.

"Mi animal. El venado, ¿lo viste? " Preguntó Stiles. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Derek.

"Creo que sí". Derek asintió para sí mismo más que para cualquier otra persona. Parecía que no era solo para su madre que no podía mentir.

La imagen de esa criatura estaba corriendo por su cabeza. Derek no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver que se acercaba.

¿Por qué Stiles llamó a esa cosa su animal? ¿Sería posible para un niño de su edad sacar una criatura como esa del aire? Tal vez había una razón para esas historias en que los hombres lobo hablaban sobre la magia, después de todo.

"¿Se estaba moviendo?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Derek confundido, inseguro de lo que Stiles quería saber.

El niño puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación. Derek estaba desconcertado por la cantidad de frustración en su mirada.

"Solo estoy preguntando si se estaba moviendo cuando llegaste a mí, si te atacó, si se fue ..." La voz de Stiles era frenética, y al principio, Derek solo podía negar con la cabeza.

Stiles se mordió el labio.

"¿Se supone que esa cosa está viva?" Los ojos de Derek se abrieron de par en par.

Algo en Stiles cobró vida, pero después un estallido todo el fuego en su mirada se convirtió en ceniza. Derek no sabía si era por lo que dijo.

En ese momento escuchó un auto que conducía hacia la casa, luego una puerta que se abría para que alguien salga.

Derek quería tensar sus oídos y escuchar de lo que hablaban su madre y la madre de Stiles, pero también había una parte de él que sentía curiosidad por esta criatura sobre la que Stiles estaba preguntando. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como él tuviera ese tipo de poder?

"¿Tuviste ... cómo lo hiciste?"

Ante la pregunta, Stiles levantó sus ojos una vez más. Pareció pensar qué decir por un segundo.

"Simplemente lo hice", simplemente afirmó Stiles.

Derek estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar algo más, pero no sabía exactamente qué se suponía que era. A pesar de que era un niño, el proceso de pensamiento de Stiles eludió por completo a Derek. Se quedó preguntándose si todas las criaturas que trataban con ese tipo de magia eran de la misma manera, porque los lobos eran mucho más instintivos, dejando menos espacio para la planificación y el pensamiento; lo cual no quiere decir que no hayan pensado bien las cosas.

Stiles volvió a cerrar los ojos como preparándose para que su madre llegará.

Derek sentía curiosidad por él, la criatura y la magia, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en otra pregunta, se abrió la puerta principal.

Su madre vino caminando frente a la madre de Stiles. Si Talia se movía como un lobo, bajando la mirada mientras sus pasos eran completamente silenciosos en el suelo, Claudia Stilinski era como un depredador al que no le importaba el sigilo, majestuoso mientras caminaba, taconeando ruidosamente. Sus ojos eran brillantes y vivos.

Justo en ese momento, Derek sintió que lo golpeaban con algo diferente. La magia alrededor de esa mujer era tan espesa que podía sentirlo como una ola de aire caliente que lo inundaba. De repente, se sintió cálido dentro de la casa como si volviera el verano. Derek miró a su madre tratando de proyectar un aura inofensiva y tranquila cuando de alguna manera sabía que ella también se sentía nerviosa.

"Hola, Derek." Claudia lo saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Derek se preguntó si podría convertirse en una criatura diabólica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. "Gracias por asegurarte de que Stiles estuviera a salvo".

Mientras ella se adelantaba, ofreciéndole una mano como si ambos fueran adultos, Derek de repente no supo si siquiera quería tocarla. Sin embargo, sabiendo que sería peor para él si no lo hacía, Derek estrechó su mano con la de ella.

Su piel era cálida, y en absoluto repulsiva. Ni siquiera su olor lo disuadió exactamente, y Derek solo se enteró de eso demasiado tarde para que él realmente pudiera defenderse si ella hubiera sido una amenaza. Pero entonces su madre nunca llevaría algo así a su casa.

Después de que ella soltó la mano de Derek, Claudia volvió sus ojos hacia su hijo en el sofá. Stiles había escondido su rostro cuando se acercó, pero Derek podía oler su aroma en el aire: una vergüenza tan penetrante como las propias inseguridades de Derek.

"¿Stiles?", Le gritó Claudia mientras se arrodillaba junto al sofá.

Derek dio un paso atrás, queriendo darles un poco de privacidad, pero no sabía si podía dejar la habitación. Su madre lo quería allí y esta era su casa. Una parte de Derek lo obligó a quedarse allí porque salvó a Stiles en primer lugar, y en este momento todavía se sentía como si Stiles estuviera en peligro, aunque solo fuera por la ira de su propia madre.

"Cariño, ¿estás bien?", Preguntó Claudia en voz baja, colocando una mano suave sobre el hombro de Stiles. Al principio, parecía querer alejarse, pero no era como si hubiera otro lugar donde huir.

Stiles tardó un momento en contestar, y Claudia esperó pacientemente.

"Estoy bien", le dijo Stiles, dándose la vuelta para sentarse. Claudia se acercó a él, atrayendo la mirada de Stiles hacia la de ella.

"Lo que sea que hayas hecho, está bien. Podemos hablar de eso en casa, pero no estás en problemas, ¿de acuerdo? "Su voz era tan tranquila que incluso afectó a Derek.

Por un momento, nadie se movió. Entonces, Stiles saltó a los brazos de su madre y la abrazó con fuerza, Claudia lo recogió en su pecho mientras lo levantaba del sofá. Stiles ya no era un niño pequeño, pero su madre no tenía ningún problema con el peso.

Mientras lo reunía, Claudia giró hacia Derek y le envió una sonrisa. "Gracias de nuevo, Derek".

Todas sus palabras fueron dirigidas hacia él como si conociera a Derek más de lo que estaba dejando ver. Pero tal vez ella lo hizo. Hasta este momento, Derek solo la había visto de pasada y sabía muy poco sobre magia, aunque era parte de sus vidas.

Claudia se movió hacia la madre de Derek y solo intercambiaron unas pocas palabras antes de irse.

Derek permaneció enraizado en el mismo lugar. Le habría gustado averiguar qué había visto en el bosque, preguntarle a Claudia qué había hecho Stiles allí afuera, pero no tuvo oportunidad.

Justo después de que Claudia salió por la puerta principal, Derek quería transformarse en su lobo y correr hacia el bosque para encontrar a la criatura Stiles concebida por sí misma, pero no podía huir de los ojos inquisitivos de su madre.

Más tarde, cuando salió de la casa y corrió hacia el bosque, Derek no pudo llegar al lugar exacto donde encontró a Stiles y tampoco pudo oler a ninguna criatura que no perteneciera al bosque. En cierto modo, parecía que nunca había estado allí.

Derek juró no hablar sobre eso si no era necesario.

Sin embargo, la imagen de esa criatura vino a perseguirlo por la noche.

\-----

Después de los eventos de ese día, Derek comenzó a tomar un aroma en el aire cada vez que estaba en la escuela. Le hizo señas, pero cuando Derek trató de encontrar la fuente, desapareció en el aire cuando se acercó a la valla que compartían con el patio de la escuela secundaria. En realidad, nunca se preocupó por nadie más que por su hermanita para superar la odisea de oler a esos niños, pero ahora era diferente.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien quedándote aquí?", Preguntó Laura mientras caminaban hacia una de las mesas en la hierba.

Los dos almorzaron juntos un par de veces a la semana, los otros días Laura pasó sus descansos con el equipo popular de la clase de último año. Era importante para el futuro Alpha tener vínculos con todas las personas en la ciudad, por lo que ya estaba trabajando en eso.

"Sí", respondió Derek, intentando un tono casual. No sonó tan cierto como quería, pero Laura no pareció darse cuenta.

Llevaron sus almuerzos a una mesa bajo los robles y se sentaron. La mayor parte del césped estaba lleno porque el día era agradable, a pesar de que el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

"Entonces, ¿has dejado de soñar con esa cosa con la que has estado soñando?" Se abrió cuando comenzaron a comer. Derek quería ignorarla, pero no siempre fue una buena idea.

"Creo que se van a ir", respondió, pero ahora realmente no era tan convincente.

Después de ver a Stiles y la criatura en el bosque, Derek había tenido pesadillas cada dos noches. Él no era un gritón, así que solo Laura lo oyó rodar por la cama mientras el sueño no llegaba.

"¿Hablaste con mamá sobre eso?"

"Realmente no."

Laura suspiró. "No voy a obligarte a hacerlo, pero creo que es estúpido que ocultes algo como esto a mamá. Sé que nos burlamos de ti cuando trajiste al niño del sheriff a casa, pero no es como si no te creyéramos si ese era el problema ".

Su hermana era lo suficientemente honesta como para saber que la culpa que olía en el aire era real.

"No creo que tenga nada que ver con eso." Derek inspiró profundamente, solo queriendo que el aire fresco entrara en sus pulmones, pero el olor que lo seguía parecía ser lo único que podía captar.

"Comenzó después de que encontraste al niño en el bosque, por lo que tiene que haber algo que te haga tener esas pesadillas. Pero es tu decisión", Laura le dijo, claramente queriendo darle a Derek un poco de espacio.

Él lo apreció. Derek no sabía si quería su futuro. Alpha sabía tanto sobre sus propios miedos y lo que lo hacía reaccionar. De hecho, a Derek le hubiera gustado más no tener que lidiar con esto, pero las cosas no siempre fueron tan fáciles.

¿Y si hubiera tenido algunas pesadillas desde ese día? No era como si este fuera el fin del mundo. ¿Y qué pasaría si él pudiera atrapar el aroma de Stiles en la mezcla de olores de todos los niños en la escuela? Derek sabía que su lobo era bueno para oler cosas, así que tal vez solo se imprimió en Stiles por el momento.

En todo caso, era mejor seguir el rastro de Stiles que pensar en la persona que podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que lo miraba desde el otro lado de la cancha. Derek trató de mantener sus ojos en la comida frente a él y no mostrarle nada a su hermana, pero esa maestra sustituta le dio escalofríos.

Justo ayer ella vino durante el almuerzo cuando Derek estaba solo y comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre cosas que no quería contestar. Parecía amable y gentil, pero Derek no podía evitar sentirse como una presa cada vez que venía. No era solo la mirada fija en la clase de inglés lo que le causaba incomodidad, sino que siempre encontraba una forma de tocarlo de una manera que no era inapropiada pero que lo hacía sentir mal.

A Derek no le gustaba estar cerca de ella, pero a veces parecía que Kate Argent estaba en todas partes. Ese tipo de atención haría que cualquier chico de su clase se rindiera a sus pies, pero Derek no quería nada de eso.

"¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ayuda, Derek?" Preguntaba, poniéndole una mano en la rodilla, un toque de este lado del mal, pero Derek sentía que no podía llorar porque era casi un hombre ahora. "Solo estoy preguntando porque siempre estás solo aquí, y es nuestro trabajo como maestros cuidar de todos los niños".

Estaba en la punta de su lengua decir que no necesitaba ayuda, pero Kate tenía esta manera sobre él que detuvo todas sus réplicas. Pensó que si él permanecía en silencio ella se daría por vencida tarde o temprano, después de todo, él no tenía idea de por qué ella vino a buscarlo en primer lugar.

Derek no era el más guapo de su clase o el que tenía más músculos. Él no era el mejor estudiante, ni el peor. Estaba en la mitad de la manada en todos y cada uno de los sentidos, por lo que estaba tan confundido como el por qué ella parecía tan colgada de él.

Podía decirle a los otros profesores, pero esto podría causarle más problemas que ella, y Derek no quería llamar la atención ni a él ni a su familia.

Al final, preferiría enfrentar esa cosa de venado todas las noches en sus sueños que quedarse un momento más con Kate. Sin embargo, Derek sabía que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como él quería que fueran, desafortunadamente.

\-----

Tan pronto como llegaron a casa desde la Casa Hale, Claudia comenzó a destruir a Roscoe, pero Stiles derramó suficientes lágrimas como para derretir su corazón. El ciervo fue movido mágicamente al patio trasero de los Stilinskis, luego la madre de Stiles preparó una poción mágica para ocultarlo a plena vista para que las personas que no conocían la magia no pudieran verlo.

Al menos Roscoe era fácil de moverse. Simplemente tenían que empujarlo hacia adelante y se iría, sin siquiera contraatacar en señal de protesta. Era lo opuesto a cómo se sintió al principio el Sheriff, pero no tenía muchas opciones además de aceptar que Roscoe viniera para quedarse.

"Es espeluznante, Claudia", Stiles oyó a los dos hablando una mañana antes del desayuno.

"Lo sé", dijo, apaciguadora. "Pero Stiles lo logró y es importante para él, Sr. Sheriff. No todos los niños pueden crear su propia mascota, mucho menos algo tan grande ".

"¿Pero deberíamos estar preocupados por eso?", Preguntó el padre de Stiles.

Por un momento Claudia no dijo nada, pero luego soltó una pequeña risa.

"No. No puedo imaginar a Stiles haciendo algo malo. Los ciervos pueden significar cientos de cosas buenas diferentes para los animales espirituales y la magia. Pueden simbolizar la bondad del corazón, una intuición sensible y esperanza. El animal es el rey de todas las criaturas en el bosque, por lo que probablemente muestre lo especial que es Stiles en sí mismo ".

Stiles escuchó el suspiro de su padre mientras el orgullo florecía en su pequeño corazón.

"Siempre supe que lo era", dijo su padre.

Si había algo en Stiles que temía era cómo reaccionarían sus padres, en ese momento todo se desvaneció. Sabía que lo amaban, pero Stiles no siempre podía saberlo todo. Pensó que estarían enojados porque necesitaba ahorrar en primer lugar, pero no dijeron nada.

Ni siquiera hablaron sobre los Hales, pero Stiles sentía curiosidad por ellos y por el lobo que acudió en su rescate.

\-----

En la escuela con su puñado de amigos, Stiles habló sobre la tarea y los juegos, pero su mente estaba a menudo al otro lado de la valla en estos días. Él nunca pensó en alguien de la escuela secundaria, pero ahora las cosas parecían diferentes.

"Oye, Stiles", preguntó Scott cuando se sentaron a almorzar un día. La mesa estaba llena otra vez con Scott y Stiles juntos, Allison sentada justo al lado de Scott y Lydia al otro lado con Jackson a su lado. Al otro lado de la mesa, también estaban Erica, Boyd e Isaac, y el comedor era un caos.

"¿Sí?" Stiles se volvió hacia él.

"No podemos jugar en mi casa esta tarde porque mamá llamó a alguien para cortar el césped. ¿Podemos ir a la tuyoña? "Scott habló en su voz emocionada, que era lo suficientemente impetuoso como para llamar la atención de Stiles en este mismo momento.

Estaba listo para asentir, pero luego Stiles recordó lo que había en su patio trasero. ¿Estaba Roscoe realmente a salvo allí?

"¿No lo sé? Creo que papá también va a trabajar en el patio, y no le gusta cuando estamos corriendo alrededor de sus herramientas". La mentira le llegó fácilmente.

La sonrisa de Scott disminuyó un poco, pero él bajó la cabeza una vez y luego se volvió hacia Isaac para preguntar si podían jugar en su casa.

Esto funcionaría por el momento, pero Stiles no podría mantener a sus amigos lejos de su casa para siempre, porque eso sería imposible de vender. Han venido a su casa desde que se hicieron amigos. Era el más cercano al bosque y jugar en el bosque era el pasatiempo favorito de cualquier niño.

"Ustedes pueden venir a la mía", ofreció Jackson en un tono aburrido un momento después. Él siempre actuó como si estar con ellos fuera una tarea ardua, pero Jackson nunca hizo un esfuerzo por encontrar otro grupo para almorzar.

"No creo que pueda ir", dijo Erica, solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Boyd y Stiles lo oyeran.

Ella, junto con Boyd, estaba mayoritariamente al margen de su grupo. Primero fueron los amigos de Isaac, y cuando Scott llevó a Isaac a su mesa, vinieron con él. A Stiles a veces le gustaba hablar más con Erica durante el almuerzo que con Scott, especialmente cuando estaba demasiado absorto con Isaac y Allison.

"¿Por qué?", Le preguntó Stiles cuando el resto de la mesa comenzó a hacer planes.

Ella miró nerviosamente a Boyd y hacia Stiles.

"Tengo que ir al médico otra vez".

Stiles no tenía ningún poder mágico de percepción, pero podía sentir cómo no le gustaba cuando el sujeto recurría a sus doctores y su condición.

"Estarás bien", le dijo Boyd.

"Sí, creo que los médicos son buenas personas. Siempre te ayudan, ¿verdad? Mi madre va al médico todos los meses y está bien ", le dijo Stiles a Erica, esperando hacerla sentir mejor. La pequeña sonrisa que apareció en sus labios fue suficiente para calentar su corazón.

"Solo desearía que pudieran encontrar una manera para que yo no ..." No completó la oración, pero Boyd y Stiles sabían de lo que estaba hablando. Ciertamente, no fue fácil para un niño de su edad lidiar con las convulsiones frente a la clase. No importa la edad, los niños hablan, pero siempre es lo peor cuando lo hacen de ti.

"Bien, estamos listos", informó Scott junto a Stiles, y justo entonces Stiles se dio cuenta de que habían estado hablando algo completamente diferente en el otro extremo de la mesa. "Voy a ir en bicicleta a tu casa y luego vamos a la de Jackson, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Sí?" Estuvo de acuerdo Stiles antes de ver todo lo que dijo Scott.

Un segundo después, Scott se volvió hacia Allison otra vez, y Stiles resopló mientras miraba hacia un lado. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Erica.

"Podemos jugar mañana en tu casa si tus padres no quieren que te vayas", ofreció.

Erica asintió, una luz de repente iluminó su rostro. Pronto comenzó una conversación sobre lo que podían hacer, lo que parecía distraerla de su estado de salud.

Después del almuerzo, disolvieron el grupo y volvieron a clase. Stiles trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que llevar a sus amigos a casa no iba a ser un problema, siempre y cuando Roscoe permaneciera oculto en el bosque con la magia que su madre había creado. Tenía miedo de que supieran de él, pero eso no debería preocupar a Stiles cuando su madre era tan buena con la magia.

Por extraño que parezca, no le molestaba que Derek lo hubiera visto.

Cuando salió de la escuela esa tarde, Stiles fue a su casa a ver a Roscoe antes de irse a la casa de Jackson con Scott. Su madre estaba trabajando en la tienda de flores, pero para su sorpresa, ella vino a la casa a buscar algunas cosas mientras él estaba en el patio trasero.

Stiles estaba tratando de hacer que Roscoe se moviera, pero fue difícil. No parecía que Roscoe escuchara las órdenes de Stiles.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?", Preguntó Claudia cuando salió por la puerta trasera para espiar a Stiles.

Él se encogió de hombros, pero se moría por pedirle que creara algún tipo de magia para hacer que Roscoe se moviera solo. Stiles no estaba segura de si lo haría.

"Quiero subirme a su espaldas", dijo en cambio.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso?", Preguntó, pero aún así se cruzó en su camino.

"Por supuesto", respondió Stiles. Stiles miró a Roscoe, algunos de sus huesos sobresalían, la carne y la piel no podían cubrir todas las partes de su cuerpo. Pero era imposible que no Le gustara Roscoe. Stiles tenía una conexión especial con él, lo sabía.

Roscoe era pura magia de Stiles, era imposible no estar conectado a ella

"Bueno, vamos a hacerlo". Claudia puso sus manos bajo las axilas de Stiles y le dio un impulso para poder subirse a la espalda de Roscoe y abrir las piernas para sentarse.

Las manos de Stiles vagaron por el cuello de Roscoe. El ciervo estaba frío al tacto.

"¿Te gusta esto?", Preguntó su madre.

Stiles asintió. A pesar de que no había sido exactamente lo que quería hacer, tuvo que admitir que había algo poderoso en saber que él creó Roscoe, aunque el venado era menos como un animal y más como una estatua.

"¿Mamá?"

"¿Qué pasa, Stiles?"

"¿Crees que puedo hacerle mi familiar?" La pregunta hizo que Claudia lo mirara sorprendida.

Ella pensó por un momento.

"Creo que sí", dijo la madre de Stiles. "¿Es eso lo que querías hacer? ¿Querías familiarizarte?"

Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Sí."

"¿Y por qué no obtuviste un animal que ya existía? Sabes que convoco pájaros para ayudarme con mi magia porque no solo tengo un familiar. Siempre es más fácil obtener uno para ti cuando lo necesites ", le dijo.

Stiles podía ver la curiosidad en sus ojos mientras frotaba la piel de Roscoe distraídamente.

"Pensé que iba a ser genial hacer algo", explicó. "Vi el venado en un libro, y quería uno para mí porque ... son bonitos. No sé si sería fácil encontrar un ciervo en el bosque ".

Claudia alzó la vista hacia su hijo y sonrió. "Son animales bonitos, seguro".

"Sí lo son."

Stiles sabía que Roscoe era un poco diferente de los otros animales que veía en los libros. Temía que su madre dijera que Roscoe no era tan atractivo a la vista, pero estaba contento de que le gustara. Al final, Stiles solo quería que su madre pensara que había hecho algo increíble, y tal vez le gustaba aún más.

No es que su madre no lo amara, porque lo hace, pero Stiles casi sintió que ella se distanciaba de él a veces.

Justo como en ese momento: justo después de que ella lo ayudó a subir a la espalda de Roscoe, Claudia se hizo a un lado y solo miró a Stiles. Cuando él le pidió que bajara, ella se acercó a él, pero luego procedió a dejar a Stiles en paz y regresar al trabajo. Por supuesto, tenía que ir a trabajar, pero Stiles solo la quería allí un momento más.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser un niño solitario.

Stiles solo deseaba que no lo fuera.

\-----

Derek estaba en el bosque corriendo a través de altos pinos y haciendo todo lo posible para escapar de un depredador. Era un juego que jugaban en su familia, hacen que los lobos corran tan duro como puedan para asegurarse de que saben cómo escapar cuando sea necesario. No es que la manada esperara una guerra pronto, pero siempre habían historias dando vueltas.

A veces era un grupo de cazadores callejeros que no respetaban el código y solo querían librar al mundo de quienes pensaban que no merecían vivir en él. O tal vez era una criatura sobrenatural que andaba suelta y los lobos tenían que protegerse.

Por esa razón, tenían que saber cómo escapar, porque a veces no valía la pena resistir una pelea.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Derek no estaba seguro de por qué estaba corriendo. Estaba confundido porque no recordaba lo que sucedió ese día para que él llegara allí. Ni siquiera sabía qué día era, y eso era extraño, pero correr por instinto era algo que él podía hacer, así que corrió.

Sintió un poco de pánico en su pecho, pero Derek estaba aumentando la distancia con quien lo estaba persiguiendo.

Si algo sucedía para llevarlo allí, eventualmente lo recordaría, y si encontraba la manera de reactivar su mente, ayudaría.

Derek trató de pensar en alguien que pudiera representar una amenaza para él. Entre sus compañeros de clase, Derek no podía pensar en uno que descubriera quién era y procediera a perseguirlo. Tal vez era alguien más cercano a Laura porque ella era la que tenía gente orbitando a su alrededor. Sin embargo, Laura también era mucho mejor conociendo a las personas y si eran buenas o no, por lo que Derek era el que probablemente se había mostrado.

No podía pensar en alguien que viera en la calle que se sintiera como una amenaza, pero entonces Derek no era de los que salían tanto. Algunos de los profesores en la escuela parecían odiarlo, o eso era exactamente lo que pensaba cuando reprobó una prueba. Estaba Kate, la maestra de inglés sustituta que siempre se arrastraba sobre él en clase, aunque Derek pensó que ella era simplemente extraña y nada más que eso.

Derek no podría saber. Lo que sí sabía era que tenía que huir.

Esta parte del bosque era desconocida para él y aunque en su forma de lobo podía captar los olores que estaban más lejos, Derek realmente no podía oler algo que pudiera darle una idea de dónde estaba.

No pudo evitar sentir el miedo debilitando sus piernas, pero su lobo ganó y siguió corriendo.

A veces parecía que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte porque el bosque parecía igual. Derek sintió que su cuerpo se agotaba y escuchó su aliento en sus oídos, pero aún así continuó.

Cuando pensó que no podía hacerlo más y estaba listo para detenerse y darse por vencido, una gran criatura apareció frente a él. Era un enorme venado que parecía haber llegado del otro lado de la vida, con agujeros para los ojos y una calavera huesuda por una cabeza que asustaba a Derek hasta la sumisión.

"No temas, Derek", dijo una voz que parecía estar en su cabeza. Derek trató de mirar a su alrededor y descubrir quién estaba hablando, pero no podía ver una cara.

Su visión comenzó a ponerse negra.

El ciervo frente a él le recordó a Derek algo o alguien, pero no podía recordar quién era. Solo vio el mundo oscurecerse a su alrededor y luego la oscuridad lo tragó todo. Derek intentó escapar, pero no tenía adónde ir.

Empezó a caer en un pozo sin fondo, y se despertó en su propia cama.

Su corazón era ruidoso en sus oídos, pero en el medio de la noche, Derek estaba seguro de que nadie estaba escuchando. Sintió gotas de sudor gotear por su cuello y pecho mientras se movía para sentarse.

El mundo estaba absolutamente tranquilo, ni siquiera los búhos estaban ululando en la noche.

"¿Qué diablos?", Derek se susurró a sí mismo, usando una mano para limpiarse el sudor de la cara.

Se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia el baño de al lado y se echó un poco de agua en la cara. Se tomó un momento para respirar y relajarse, pero realmente no quería quedarse demasiado tiempo allí, de lo contrario, alguien podría levantarse.

Un minuto después, cuando salió del baño, Derek se encontró cara a cara con Laura en el pasillo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó en un tono tranquilo, casi demasiado silencioso para que Derek lo escuchara incluso frente a ella.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Una pesadilla. Solo ve a dormir ", le dijo.

La mirada de Laura era penetrante como si no quisiera dejar ir esto, pero Derek esperaba que lo hiciera. No era el momento adecuado para hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas, y Derek esperaba que su mirada transmitiera eso.

Al final, Laura lo dejó ir sacudiendo la cabeza y ambos volvieron a sus habitaciones.

Derek cerró la puerta detrás de él. Luego, caminó todo el camino hasta su ventana.

La luna no estaba llena esta noche, pero todavía estaba en el cielo. Su tenue luz era suficiente para arrojar algo de claridad sobre el mundo exterior de la ventana, pero la visión de Derek lo ayudó a ver las cosas también. El patio trasero estaba en silencio, pero tan pronto como miró hacia el bosque, Derek captó algo que se parecía exactamente al ciervo de Stiles.

Su corazón se volvió salvaje cuando cerró los ojos. Tenía que ser una especie de ilusión, y lo era. Un momento después, cuando los abrió de nuevo, no había nada allí.

En lugar de correr el riesgo de ver aún más cosas, Derek salió de la ventana y volvió a la cama.

Él durmió a ratos.

\-----

Días mezclados en semanas. Stiles estaba en una misión para hacer que Roscoe cobrara vida, pero su magia siempre encontraba un muro cuando se trataba de su venado. Todavía era divertido guiarlo por el patio trasero y acariciarlo. Stiles ni siquiera podía llamar a Roscoe, porque sentía que el venado era más que un simple animal.

En una de esas tardes, Stiles encontró una vieja cuerda hecha de tiras trenzadas de cuero y lazó a Roscoe como un caballo, pero nunca consiguió el agujero del tamaño correcto y la cuerda simplemente cayó al suelo. Stiles terminó poniendo el medio de la cuerda en la boca de Roscoe para que le abrace los dientes, lo que ayudó a Stiles a saltar sobre su espalda y tratar de guiarlo por el patio trasero.

"¿Roscoe?" Stiles lo llamó, pero por supuesto, el animal no dijo nada. No era como si pudiera esperar algo diferente cuando el propio Stiles no fue capaz de hacerlo más mágico de lo que era.

Tal vez Stiles podría preguntarle a su madre, pero en realidad no se ofreció como voluntaria para ayudar, así que Stiles no sabía si debería preguntar. De hecho, sospechaba que había puesto algún tipo de hechizo en Roscoe para que no respondiera a la magia de Stiles, y aunque Stiles inconscientemente entendió que era una forma de protegerlo, no le gustó.

Después de darse por vencido con un suspiro, Stiles respiró profundamente y puso una mano en el flanco de Roscoe, tratando de sentir si había algo dentro de él. Trató de pasarle algo de energía al ciervo, pero Stiles no tenía idea de si eso era posible. Al final, simplemente bajó la cabeza hacia el cuello de Roscoe y cerró los ojos.

De repente, Roscoe se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza. Stiles se puso alerta, viendo un momento más tarde que Roscoe levantó la cabeza, volteándose para mirar a Stiles con sus ojos vacíos.

"¿Roscoe?" Preguntó Stiles, sintiendo solo una pizca de miedo dentro. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Roscoe no solo levantaba la cabeza, sino que una de sus piernas se movía como si quisiera rascarse, y entonces Roscoe pisoteó el suelo con los pies.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Stiles otra vez, esperando que el animal le respondiera de alguna manera.

Sin darse cuenta, Stiles tiró de la cuerda. Roscoe se resistió una vez antes de despegar en el bosque con Stiles sobre su espalda.

"¡Roscoe, detente!" Gritó Stiles, y Roscoe finalmente lo escuchó, deteniéndose suavemente en el bosque.

La respiración de Stiles fue difícil de controlar por un momento. Podía oír su propio corazón latir fuerte mientras bombeaba sangre. Era casi como si una maldición hubiera sido levantada en ese mismo momento, y Stiles no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. El miedo en su pecho estaba dando paso a la maravilla.

Le dio una palmadita en el cuello a Roscoe, y aunque Roscoe aún estaba frío, ahora Stiles podía sentir algún tipo de fuerza de vida dentro de él. Cómo sucedió eso tan de repente fue un misterio para él, pero Stiles no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar.

Sus fosas nasales tomaron un aroma antes de levantar la vista hacia el cielo y ver una columna de humo ondeando en el aire.

Stiles no sabía exactamente qué le sucedió en ese momento, pero señaló hacia el lugar de donde venía el humo e instó a Roscoe a moverse. Su venado respondió con un gruñido y luego se fue galopando.

La euforia que Stiles sintió le trajo adrenalina a las venas. Era difícil sostener la cuerda, así que Stiles envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Roscoe. Sus manos se metieron en algunos de los agujeros entre los huesos, pero Stiles simplemente se aferró a su venado mientras los dos se abrían paso a través del bosque.

Stiles trató de ver exactamente hacia dónde iban, pero fue difícil. Solo cuando el aire a su alrededor se hizo más cálido y Stiles percibió el olor a humo con su nariz, levantó la cabeza.

"Para, para."

El ciervo disminuyó la velocidad justo antes de que el bosque se abriera a un claro.

Stiles conocía ese lugar.

Era la Casa Hale, y todo estaba en llamas.

Stiles desmontó a Roscoe y caminó rápidamente hacia la casa mientras el miedo apretaba su corazón con fuerza. No había bomberos alrededor y era como si nadie hubiera estado allí ya que la casa estaba ardiendo. Algo se sintió mal dentro de Stiles. Ese sentimiento cayó en picado en su estómago cuando Stiles vio un automóvil que estaba estacionado no muy lejos de la casa del otro lado.

Era un Jeep azul. El auto de su madre.

"¿Mamá?" Gritó Stiles, su voz casi demasiado silenciosa. Escuchó un aullido desde el interior, enfriándolo hasta los huesos. "¡¿Mamá dondé estas?!"

Corrió hacia la casa, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos cuando Stiles se enfrentó a la fea verdad. Estaba a punto de entrar en el fuego, su piel ardiendo por la exposición cuando Roscoe saltó justo frente a él y le bloqueó el camino.

"Vete, Roscoe, tengo que salvarla", le rogó Stiles, pero Roscoe no se movió. Para un ciervo que había estado inmóvil durante la mayor parte de las últimas semanas, de repente parecía fuerte e impenetrable.

Stiles escuchó un choque desde la parte posterior de la casa. Corrió con Roscoe pisándole los talones, llegando a la parte posterior a tiempo para ver a tres personas en el suelo, tosiendo humo y retorciéndose de dolor. El hombre adulto con ellos se levantó cuando Stiles corrió hacia él.

"¿Dónde está mi madre?", Preguntó Stiles al hombre, sus helados ojos azules se volvieron hacia Stiles con un fuego que podía quemar la casa una vez más.

"Están todos muertos", dijo el hombre, casi sin sentimiento detrás.

Stiles sintió que acaba de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago.

"No. ¡NO! "Gritó y luego se lanzó hacia la puerta trasera, solo para ser detenido nuevamente por Roscoe, y el hombre que se aferraba a su brazo derecho.

"Quédate afuera, voy a entrar", ordenó el hombre.

Empujó a Stiles a un lado e hizo su carrera hacia la puerta, pero ahora Roscoe impidió que el hombre entrara. Stiles cayó al suelo, con los ojos en Roscoe mientras ocupaba su lugar en la entrada, gruñendo bajo en la garganta, sin dejar que al hombre entrar.

Stiles pensó que el hombre iba a saltar sobre Roscoe, pero un segundo después sonó un fuerte estampido en el aire. La casa explotó, el fuego envolvió a Roscoe, pero no lo hizo moverse de su lugar, aunque lanzó al hombre cinco pasos atrás.

Cayó al suelo también, y Stiles escuchó un grito gutural saliendo de su garganta.

"¡Olivia!" La desesperación era espesa en su voz. Las garras en su mano perforaron la tierra mientras su mundo se quemaba en llamas.

Demasiado tarde, las sirenas comenzaron a gemir en el aire. Stiles quería levantarse para salvar a Roscoe o tratar de salvar a su madre, sin importar cuán pequeñas fueran las posibilidades de que ella estuviera viva, pero no podía moverse. Sus piernas no le respondían y ni siquiera podía llorar porque estaba paralizado.

Sus ojos todavía estaban enfocados en la casa en llamas. De las llamas vino Roscoe trotando por el camino de Stiles. El ciervo se acostó a su alrededor, como si quisiera proteger a Stiles.

Eso fue lo último que vio Stiles antes de perder los sentidos.


	2. Capítulo dos

**Capítulo dos**

 

_presente_

"Pa... pa." Stiles levantó sus ojos al techo. Parecía que iba a tener que volver a decirlo porque ya era la tercera vez esta semana que su padre le preguntaba sobre el día de la broma. "Es algo que solo hacen las personas mayores, y todavía soy un junior. No tienes que preocuparte por mí ".

El Sheriff miró a Stiles dudosamente, pero aceptó la derrota y levantó las manos.

"Aún así me llamarás esta noche para decirme que estás en casa. No quiero tener que arrestar a mi propio hijo porque él hizo algo estúpido". El sheriff apuntó con un dedo a Stiles, tratando de sonar amenazante, pero mientras sostenía un pedazo de pan a medio comer en su mano no era tan efectivo. El bigote de café tampoco ayudó mucho.

El Sheriff se limpió la cara y terminó el desayuno. Stiles limpió la mesa, luego fue a su habitación para prepararse para la escuela. Desde la ventana, miró a Roscoe afuera para ver si el venado todavía estaba allí, pero Stiles no tenía que haberse preocupado porque Roscoe nunca salía del patio trasero.

Eso fue a menos que su padre comenzara con la idea de vender la casa otra vez, pero entonces Roscoe tendría un nuevo patio trasero para sí mismo, muy probablemente.

A Stiles no le gustaba pensar en eso.

Después de la muerte de su madre, Stiles siguió siendo el único brujo en Beacon Hills, que en realidad no era nada especial, pero sí significaba que cada hechizo que su madre solía hacer regularmente para proteger su hogar o su familia estaba en manos de Stiles ahora. Cosas de las que nunca se había dado cuenta de que su madre ya no funcionaba, como el interruptor de la luz en el sótano o en la máquina de café. Stiles tuvo que encontrar una manera de lidiar con todo eso.

La verdad sobre por qué Roscoe nunca respondió a su magia hasta el último momento antes de que explotara la Casa Hale también salió a la luz. Cuando una bruja moría, todos los hechizos que mantenían activos simplemente se deshacían, razón por la cual Roscoe de repente cobró vida.

Los años posteriores a su muerte fueron difíciles, y aunque su padre ayudó a Stiles cuando pudo, el hombre no era sobrenatural de ninguna manera por lo que no conocía los detalles más finos de ese mundo. Stiles tuvo que encontrar una manera de camuflar a Roscoe, proteger sus propiedades y también hacer frente a su ansiedad y al trauma, aunque se sometió a terapia para eso.

Cuando el Sheriff recurrió a la bebida en las noches porque no podía lidiar con la pérdida, Stiles tuvo que trabajar más para mantener a su pequeña familia unida, pero no necesitaba magia para eso.

Al final, Beacon Hills nunca fue el mismo después del incendio, pero también lo fue. Para mucha gente realmente no cambió nada, pero además de perder a su madre, Stiles se encontró solo en más de un sentido. Stiles no solo perdió una parte de su familia, también perdió un maestro y un anclaje para su magia.

Al menos él tenía a Roscoe.

El ciervo gruñó en el patio trasero, y Stiles hizo una serie de clics con su lengua para llamarlo. Roscoe levantó la cabeza para poder mirar a Stiles a su manera. Un momento después, el ciervo bajó la cabeza y volvió a husmear.

"¡Stiles, me voy!" Gritó el sheriff desde abajo, instando a Stiles a moverse.

Agarró la última de sus cosas y salió corriendo por la puerta.

\-----

"Estamos aquí", dijo Peter mientras finalmente frenaba el camión hasta detenerse.

Para Derek, el viaje parecía interminable. Manejaron todo el camino desde Canadá después de pasar una temporada con una manada al norte de Vancouver, pero ahora estaban de vuelta en casa. Mas o menos.

Beacon Hills era un tema que evitaron durante años, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo parecía imposible ignorar su llamado. Cora decidió quedarse en Sudamérica con la manada que los alojó durante los primeros meses después de que salieron de Beacon Hills. El padre de Derek tenía parientes lejanos en Colombia.

Cuidaron bien a Cora cuando tanto Peter como Derek no habían estado en el mejor estado mental para hacerlo. Se acercó a ellos más de lo que había estado alguna vez con su familia después del incendio, y Derek pudo entender eso.

Después de que la mayor parte del clan Hale murió en las llamas de su antigua casa, Peter empacó las pocas cosas que tenían en la bóveda y juntos huyeron de la ciudad. Si el que les hizo eso todavía estaba allí, no habría sido una buena idea quedarse.

Se dejó mucho, pero ahora no importaba. Solo la vista de la casa que Peter había construido fue suficiente para traer algunos recuerdos. Era una copia exacta de la que vivieron en el pasado, incluso tenía los mismos colores en las paredes y los adornos, y un jardín de lirios alrededor del porche delantero.

"Es como si nunca hubiera sucedido", comentó Derek antes de salir del automóvil.

"No creo que alguna vez se sienta así", dijo Peter. El hombre abrió su puerta. "Trae las cosas de la parte de atrás y veré si todo está bien por dentro". Peter arrojó las llaves a Derek y se alejó del automóvil.

Cuando su tío daba órdenes, estaba bien, Derek lo sabía. Estaba contento de que Peter no se hubiera retractado y perdido en su propio mundo porque lo había hecho mucho en el pasado. Quizás construir la casa había sido parte de su terapia.

Derek fue a la parte trasera del auto para abrir el baúl. Enganchó sus brazos alrededor de las manijas de todas las bolsas y las sacó antes de cerrar la puerta de un puntapié. Mientras marchaba hacia la casa, Derek notó que alguien había estado allí no hace mucho para cortar el césped y cuidar los macizos de flores.

Tuvo que detenerse por un momento para asimilar todo. Los recuerdos que centelleaban en su mente estaban en conflicto con la realidad que enfrentaba.

"¿Vas a entrar?" Llamó Peter desde adentro. Derek pensó que su tío parecía casi preocupado, pero tal vez todo estaba en su cabeza.

Contrariamente a la parte exterior de la casa, en el interior las cosas eran bastante diferentes de lo que eran en aquel entonces. Derek no sabía con certeza si le gustaba la idea de vivir en una casa que era tan similar a la de antes, pero cuando entró en la sala de estar todas las similitudes terminaron y no había mucho que lo ayudara a recordar el pasado.

La escalera estaba en el mismo lugar, pero los colores en las paredes eran diferentes. No habían muchas baratijas o retratos que le recordaran a su familia. Derek no tuvo problemas para ver las fotos de sus padres, pero Peter fue otra historia. Era la razón por la que no les importaba tener esas cosas.

"El primer piso ahora es un concepto abierto y el piso de arriba fue reconfigurado", dijo Peter desde la cocina mientras recorría las ventanas. "Ahora solo hay cuatro habitaciones y el resto es espacio tipo loft. Puedes elegir el que quieras ".

Derek asintió. En el pasado, había habido más habitaciones y todo parecía estar demasiado atestado. Ahora podía ver un estudio abierto al otro lado del comedor y estanterías alineadas en la pared trasera. La habitación era casi cavernosa de esta manera.

Cuando subió las escaleras con las bolsas definitivamente se sentía como un lugar diferente. Echó un vistazo a las dos alas con habitaciones: el frente de la casa era perfecto para Peter, que siempre estaba alerta; A Derek, por otro lado, le gustaba más el lado opuesto, que era lo mismo que su dormitorio anterior. Algunos de los recuerdos que tenía de este lugar podrían no ser tan buenos, pero a Derek todavía le gustaba ver el bosque sin perturbaciones desde su ventana.

Dejó las bolsas de Peter en la puerta de una de las habitaciones en el frente de la casa y llevó sus cosas a la parte posterior. Eligió un dormitorio que tenía casi la misma vista que el anterior.

Por lo que podía recordar, una parte del bosque se había incendiado en la explosión y Derek podía ver que el claro en la parte posterior de la casa era más grande ahora. Sin embargo, no quedaron cicatrices del fuego. Derek se tomó un momento para buscar marcas en la corteza de los árboles.

Puso sus bolsas en el piso justo debajo de la ventana. Esto todavía no se sentía como en casa, pero después de tantos años se sintió bien estar de vuelta en Beacon Hills. No había querido venir aquí antes, pero sabía que nunca sería capaz de mantenerse alejado de estos bosques para siempre.

Estaba en su sangre más que cualquier otra cosa.

Había una parte de él que no podía dejar ir el pasado, no podía dejar ir a los que habían estado en él. A veces todavía veía a ese niño llorando por su madre cuando la casa explotó en pedazos y ese extraño animal que salvó a su tío.

Estaban todos conectados en la muerte, y esos vínculos eran difíciles de olvidar.

\-----

"Esta clase sénior es estúpida más allá de mi comprensión", anunció Jackson cuando todos se sentaron a la mesa del almuerzo. Rodó los ojos antes de mirar su comida mientras la mitad de la mesa lo miraba como si no estuvieran seguros si estaban de acuerdo con él o si querían que dejara de lloriquear.

Stiles estuvo de acuerdo con Jackson esta vez, pero no iba a decirle eso.

Era un hecho que esta clase de personas de la tercera edad era probablemente la menos interesante que Beacon Hills High School haya tenido alguna vez. Pero después de años de soportar esa triste carga, finalmente decidieron hacer algo al respecto.

"Bueno, tal vez no deberías haber anunciado tu idea para Broma Day hace dos años", razonó Lydia, sin siquiera darle un vistazo a Jackson.

Allison y Scott rieron por el costado, Erica cubrió una sonrisa con su mano, pero Boyd permaneció estoico. Como Isaac no estaba allí hoy, y había estado ausente unas cuantas veces últimamente, aunque Stiles no sabía exactamente si alguien sabía el motivo, era difícil conocer su opinión sobre el asunto.

"Creo que la reconstrucción de la casa House es algo estúpido cuando está en ruinas y ya no vive nadie más", comentó Scott después de un momento. "No es que alguien vaya a verlo". Se encogió de hombros.

"¿No lo sabes, cierto?" Jackson le envió una mirada cómplice. "Los Hales regresan a Beacon Hills".

Esa fue información que hizo que todos en la mesa prestaran atención a Jackson.

Stiles estaba lo suficientemente sorprendido como para que el latido de su corazón tropezara con su propio ritmo.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Erica.

"Mi padre me dijo que Peter Hale había estado en la ciudad últimamente, y escuchó una conversación acerca de que la casa ya se había renovado".

"Así que ya no está en ruinas", comentó Lydia.

"Definitivamente no."

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento. Era obvio ahora por qué Jackson estaba enojado. Las personas mayores tendrían la oportunidad de hacer algo que ninguna clase había hecho antes.

Sin embargo, Stiles se puso a pensar en lo que podría pasar con ellos. Los Hales eran hombres lobo, eso él lo sabía. ¿Cuántos de ellos estarían de vuelta? ¿Solo Peter? ¿Quizás Cora y Derek también, o tal vez más? ¿Qué podría significar eso para una clase de estudiantes que probablemente no sabía de lo sobrenatural?

Él era más que curioso.

Stiles se giró hacia Scott para susurrarle al oído. "¿Qué piensas acerca de seguirlos para ver qué va a pasar esta noche?" Stiles puso la idea por ahí.

Era un hecho conocido en la ciudad que Stiles y Scott siempre tramaban algo, generalmente a causa de Stiles. Un día quiso probar a conducir el Jeep por encima de las vías del tren, en otro quería intentar explotar una bolsa de estiércol en el medio del bosque, y una vez quiso saltar a la cantera con una piscina de plástico como balsa, y él siempre arrastraba a Scott. La gente pensaba que eran imprudentes, pero Stiles tenía un poco de control sobre el lado peligroso de sus hazañas, a pesar de que realmente no podía contarle nada a nadie.

"¿Estás seguro?", Preguntó Scott, su rostro era una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo.

"Sí". Stiles asintió con leve excitación.

"¿De qué están hablando idiotas?", Exigió Jackson desde la esquina de la mesa.

Scott estaba listo para darse la vuelta y darle algunas palabras, pero Stiles rodó sus ojos y detuvo a Scott con una mano. Su mesa había estado junta durante años, pero eso no significaba que todavía no fueran el grupo más extraño de amigos en la escuela. Era su propio tipo de amistad, aunque Stiles a veces tenía dudas sobre la veracidad de la misma.

"Nada que te preocupe, Príncipe Encantador. Sabemos que no te gusta ir al bosque y ..."

"¿Van a seguir a los mayores?" Preguntó Allison, cortando a Stiles a mitad de la frase.

Todos en la mesa lo miraban ahora.

Stiles levantó sus hombros. "¿Qué es mejor para nosotros para hacer un jueves por la noche?"

"Estoy dentro", dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa malvada en su lugar.

Scott a su lado parecía que se estaba desmayando. "¿En serio?", Preguntó, y Allison asintió con la cabeza. Los dos intercambiaron miradas amorosas, pero Stiles simplemente no estaba allí para eso.

"¿Alguien más?" Preguntó Stiles, sintiéndose acorralado en una esquina.

Jackson no lo dignificó con una respuesta.

"Tendré que rechazar la invitación." Lydia miró a Stiles con una mirada complaciente.

Ella era demasiado buena para ese tipo de cosas, seguro. Años atrás, Stiles habría muerto durante tres segundos mientras ella lo miraba. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Ya no era tan espeluznante. Al menos eso pensaba.

"¿Erica?" Stiles se volvió hacia la chica en cuestión, pero ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

"Mis padres quieren que me quede en casa ahora que comenzamos este nuevo tratamiento". Era en sus ojos ese deseo secreto de hacer algo diferente y divertido, pero Erica siempre había sido así. Desde que Boyd la siguió a la izquierda y a la derecha, también le suplicaba que saliera de gira por el bosque.

"Bueno, supongo que somos solo nosotros tres", dijo Stiles mientras se volvía hacia Allison y Scott, quienes todavía estaban en su propio mundo.

Tendría que tratar con eso, entonces.

Para el resto de las clases, Stiles coordinó las cosas en su chat grupal. En realidad, no tuvo ningún problema para irse de la casa por la noche, aunque su padre le inculcó un toque de queda que Stiles siguió con bastante frecuencia. Hoy no. El Sheriff tenía el turno de noche y con la estación ya en alerta debido a las bromas, el padre de Stiles estaba obligado a trabajar toda la noche y no tenía tiempo de pasar por la casa para asegurarse de que Stiles estuviera allí.

Al menos en teoría.

Después de la escuela, Stiles llegó a casa a tiempo para atrapar a su padre antes de irse a trabajar. El Sheriff lo hizo jurar una vez más que no hiciera nada estúpido esa noche.

Esperó a que Scott y Allison pasaran cuando caía la noche. Su casa estaba justo al borde del bosque, por lo que el plan era caminar por los senderos hacia la casa Hale, para que nadie los viera. La mayoría de la gente tenía miedo de hacerlo por la noche, pero Stiles era una bruja y se llevaba a Roscoe con él, por lo que estaban tan seguros como podían.

No es que Scott y Allison lo supieran.

Stiles se puso una sudadera con capucha solo para asegurarse de que no iba a tener frío. Se comió un rollo de canela que había quedado rancio y luego se sentó en los escalones del porche trasero mientras observaba a Roscoe brincando por el patio para esperar a sus amigos.

Ahora su ciervo era mucho más que la simple criatura que había sido cuando Stiles lo había creado. Roscoe había aprendido a respirar como un animal y moverse sigilosamente cuando quería asustar a Stiles: era juguetón de esa manera. Con el tiempo, Roscoe adquirió personalidad y rasgos propios, aunque Stiles no sabía exactamente cómo. Todavía no estaba seguro de qué tipo de magia usó para hacer a Roscoe en ese entonces.

La magia sin fronteras y reglas no solo era la más peligrosa según lo que había aprendido leyendo los diarios de su madre, sino también la más difícil de reproducir, algo que había aprendido de la manera más difícil.

Stiles fue alguna vez al Emisario residente de la ciudad, un hombre que sabía de magia, para preguntarle sobre estas cosas. Sin embargo, el Dr. Deaton no fue de mucha ayuda. Su entrenamiento fue para ser de emisario y Stiles estaba más allá de esa etapa, tenía poderes internos que ningún emisario podría convocar.

Stiles estaba completamente solo en ese aspecto, pero al menos Roscoe era una buena compañía.

Durante algún tiempo, Stiles vio a su ciervo trotando mientras seguía a un murciélago que volaba de árbol en árbol. Pronto oyó que el auto de Allison bajaba por la calle y se levantó de los escalones para dirigirse al frente de la casa.

Ella quería aparcar el coche justo en la acera, pero antes de hacerlo, Stiles le indicó que rodeara la parte posterior para que el coche quedara oculto.

Roscoe se sobresaltó por el automóvil cuando pasó cerca de él.

"No queremos que la gente vea el auto y le diga a Scott que lo estás engañando", bromeó Stiles cuando se marcharon sus amigos.

Scott tenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Allison soltó una carcajada.

"Bueno, mi tipo es de hecho chicos que calientan el banco en el lacrosse, así que ..." Ella levantó un hombro.

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso". Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, pero la burla era de buena naturaleza.

"Entonces, ¿tu padre no volverá a casa?", Preguntó Scott, volviéndose serio.

"No lo creo". Stiles negó con la cabeza. "Tendré que llamarlo más tarde, pero aparte de eso estoy bien. Está esperando que ocurran algunas bromas, y no me sorprendería que se presente en la casa de los Hale de todos modos ".

Ante eso, Allison y Scott abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Y crees que deberíamos ir de todos modos?", Preguntó Allison.

Stiles sonrió. "Bueno, esa es la parte divertida, ¿no?"

Su padre no tenía poderes sobrenaturales, después de todo. Pero los Hales si, que fue la razón por la cual Stiles quería ver lo que iba a suceder.

Los tres se pusieron de camino. Stiles conocía la mayoría de los caminos alrededor de su casa. Mucha gente en Beacon Hills usa la reserva para hacer ejercicio durante el día, pero no era extraño que la gente corriera por los senderos durante la noche. Las tasas de delincuencia siempre habían sido muy bajas en la ciudad y la gente no tenía tanto miedo.

Esa noche, sin embargo, el bosque estaba bastante tranquilo. Stiles miró hacia atrás de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que Roscoe los estaba siguiendo a una distancia segura, incluso si sus amigos no podrían verlo.

Stiles no había caminado por esos senderos en mucho tiempo. Incluso cuando lo hizo, nunca se desvió demasiado cerca de la casa de Hale. No era solo por los recuerdos, simplemente no le gustaba pasar por este lugar donde algo tan terrible había sucedido. Si él supiera que las cosas eran diferentes ahora, él habría cambiado sus rutas, aunque solo fuera por curiosidad.

Todavía lejos de la casa, pudieron ver algunas luces tenues entre los troncos de los árboles. A medida que se acercaban a la propiedad, sus pasos se hicieron más lentos y silenciosos. Con el conocimiento de la condición que tenían los Hales, Stiles intentó enmascarar sus olores y sus pasos de alguna manera, aunque era difícil usar magia en personas que no lo conocían. Controlar el poder mientras intentaba no despertar sospechas era aún más difícil.

Todo estaba bastante tranquilo cuando finalmente se detuvieron a unos metros del claro donde estaba la casa. Allison encontró un buen arbusto para que se escondieran detrás, pero si Stiles no tenía éxito en su parte en la clandestinidad, esto podría convertirse en una cosa muy estúpida que decidieron hacer.

"La casa se ve grande", comentó Scott.

"¿Se ve como la de antes?", Preguntó Allison.

"No sé, nunca vine aquí", le dijo Scott, pero sus ojos se dirigieron a Stiles porque Scott sabía lo que sucedía allí.

"Creo que está muy cerca de lo que era en ese entonces". La propia admisión de Stiles lo hizo mirar de cerca a la casa. Las imágenes del pasado pasaron por su mente.

Desde el bosque, era imposible saber cuántas personas había dentro de la casa porque había luces encendidas en algunas ventanas y de vez en cuando alguien pasaba junto a ellas, pero nunca se detenían. Si lo hicieran, podrían verlos a los tres o al menos sentirlos, pero no sucedió.

Al principio, su replanteamiento fue absolutamente aburrido. Según la sugerencia de Allison, se quedaron en silencio, solo hablando por sus teléfonos, lo que parecía una idea inteligente.

Tardó un tiempo para que las cosas se pusieran interesantes.

Pero finalmente, lo hicieron.

"¿Es ese el Sheriff?", Preguntó Scott al ver las luces de un automóvil que subía por el camino de entrada.

Stiles asintió con miedo en el estómago.

"Sip". Hizo un gesto para que todos ellos se pusieran detrás de los arbustos, pero no era como si su padre los viera. Él no había desarrollado poderes mágicos en las últimas horas.

Los tres vieron como el Sheriff detuvo su auto y salió justo cuando Peter Hale abría la puerta de entrada. Los dos se encontraron debajo del porche y entablaron una conversación, pero como estaban lejos, era imposible distinguir las palabras.

Entonces alguien más salió de la casa.

Stiles no recordaba mucho a Derek del pasado, apenas sabía el color de su pelo o sus ojos. Ahora el adolescente se había convertido en un hombre de rasgos desgastados. Aun así, incluso desde lejos, Stiles podía sentir el aura a su alrededor: gentil e inocente.

"¿Es ese Derek Hale?", Preguntó Scott en un susurro, y justo cuando lo hizo, Derek se volvió hacia el arbusto donde los tres se escondían.

Fue tan rápido que Stiles casi saltó hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que se había relajado en su hechizo de protección, concentrándose una vez más en enmascarar sus olores y latidos del corazón. Los tres estaban tensos hasta que Derek se volvió hacia el sheriff.

Scott dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Pensé que el tipo nos escuchó por un momento, hombre", murmuró Scott.

Ni Allison ni Stiles respondieron, pero había algo en la forma en que Allison se mordía el labio ante esas palabras que hacían a Stiles un poco curioso.

"No es como si él pudiera". Stiles forzó una risa, probando la reacción de Allison. Ella solo asintió, y era difícil saber si estaba escondiendo algo o no. Quizás Stiles era demasiado desconfiado después de todo.

La carta local de cazadores había sido controlada por la familia Argent, pero después del incendio, se alejaron y solo Chris se quedó. El padre de Stiles juraba que Chris no quería que Allison se convirtiera en cazadora alguna vez, por lo que estaba fuera del negocio familiar.

"¿Puedes oír algo?", Preguntó Scott, devolviendo la atención de Stiles al momento actual.

"En realidad no", respondió Allison, y Stiles confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Si él no estuviera usando sus poderes ahora, trataría de escuchar, pero no quería estropear los hechizos de protección y exponerlos de nuevo.

Sin embargo, si no estaban expuestos en el bosque, alguien más lo estaba. En un momento, Peter y Derek estaban hablando con el Sheriff, y en el siguiente, los dos giraron sus cabezas al otro lado del bosque al unísono.

Stiles quería saber lo que veían, aunque podía imaginarse.

"¿Qué está pasando?", Le preguntó Scott cuando Peter le dijo algo al Sheriff mientras señalaba hacia el bosque.

Acompañado por Peter y Derek, el Sheriff caminó hacia el lado donde los hombres lobo habían estado mirando y sacó una linterna de su cinturón, usando su rayo para iluminar esa parte del bosque. Mostró a algunas de las personas mayores tratando de esconderse detrás de los troncos de los árboles.

"¡Deténganse allí, niños!" Gritó el Sheriff cuando vio la conmoción, pero el grupo se separó rápidamente y comenzaron a correr, dejando rollos de papel higiénico detrás mientras lloraban por seguridad.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué están haciendo?", Preguntó Allison, levantándose detrás de los arbustos para verlo mejor.

No se dio cuenta de que justo cuando lo hacía, Derek volvía la cabeza hacia ellos, y Stiles quería cubrirla, pero Scott también se levantó y trató de mirar a Peter y al Sheriff yendo tras los niños.

Derek desapareció de ese lado de la casa y como un rayo apareció en este lado. Stiles no tenía idea de qué tan rápido podían correr los lobos, pero esta era una demostración gratuita.

"Chicos, tenemos que irnos", advirtió Stiles. Scott y Allison solo entonces vieron a Derek caminando con pasos rápidos, casi llegando al borde del claro.

"Mierda."

Scott retrocedió un paso, pero mientras giraba, sus pies quedaron atrapados en una enredadera y su cara golpeó el suelo un segundo después.

"¡Scott!" Exclamó Allison mientras intentaba levantarlo.

Stiles se debatió entre darse palmadas en la cara y ayudar a sus amigos porque las cosas se habían vuelto tan malas como él no quería que llegaran.

"Perdí mi inhalador", dijo Scott en pánico, olvidándose de susurrar en absoluto.

Él y Allison comenzaron a buscar en el suelo a su alrededor para ver si podían encontrarlo, pero Stiles quería huir. Él no lo hizo, por supuesto. Para entonces ya era demasiado tarde porque Derek no solo los alcanzó, sino que también su padre y Peter se estaban acercando.

Stiles sabía que esto se convertiría en un desastre.

En el último momento, abandonó todos sus hechizos y se quedó allí esperando que su padre viniera. Scott y Allison todavía estaban agachados en el suelo buscando el inhalador. Stiles les dio una mano al alcanzarlo con sus poderes y hacerlo estallar sobre las hojas. Estaba justo al lado de donde estaba Scott.

"¡Sí, lo encontré!" Scott levantó la mano que sostenía el inhalador y miró a Stiles con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí, lo hicieron". Stiles hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la caballería.

"Esto es propiedad privada", anunció Derek mientras se acercaba a ellos. Allison y Scott se levantaron rápidamente y se movieron cerca de Stiles, quien solo resopló con un suspiro de frustración.

"Lo siento. No lo sabíamos". Stiles intentó ocultar la cara, pero Derek lo vio a través de él.

"¿Stiles?" Esa era la voz del Sheriff.

"¿Sí, papá?" Stiles levantó la mano como si lo llamaran en clase.

Peter también caminó detrás del Sheriff, y el hombre solo los miró con una ceja levantada. No dijo nada, pero la forma en que sus ojos se quedaron sobre Stiles como si el reconocimiento lo golpeara no hizo que Stiles se sintiera mejor.

No había visto a Peter después del incendio. Por lo que su padre le contó, Peter no estaba muy contento de que Roscoe se interpusiera en su camino y se suicidara mientras trataba de salvar a los que estaban atrapados dentro de la casa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" El sheriff exigió una respuesta. "¿Estás con los otros niños?" Su tono era muy acusador, y Stiles quiso mirar hacia arriba y pedir ayuda desde el cielo para explicar que acababan de ver que las personas mayores fallaban en su broma ciertamente no se quedarían con su padre .

Lo intentaría de todos modos.

"Vinimos aquí para ver la broma de este año, pero aparentemente llegaste aquí antes de que pudiera pasar cualquier cosa, así que ... ¿ir al Departamento del Sheriff de Beacon Hills?" Stiles levantó un puño.

Su padre solo bajó los ojos al suelo.

"Lo sentimos, sheriff", intentó Scott, pero tan pronto como comenzó a hablar, el sheriff alzó los ojos y lo apuntó con el dedo.

"Ni siquiera creas que no le diré a tu madre, joven. ¿O sabe que estás aquí en el bosque por la noche, sin nadie a tu alrededor, corriendo el riesgo de encontrarte con un criminal o algo peor?"

Scott y Allison bajaron la vista porque toda la fuerza de la insignia de la policía ciertamente los atrapó, pero Stiles estaba acostumbrado a eso.

No significaba que ya estaba acostumbrado a ser regañado por su padre.

"Fue todo por mi culpa", Stiles trató de razonar con su padre porque al final no quería causar ningún problema a sus amigos. Él fue quien tuvo la idea en primer lugar.

El Sheriff suspiró, la frustración aparente en su rostro.

"De alguna manera, no estoy nada sorprendido", dijo. El padre de Stiles negó con la cabeza. "Los quiero a los tres en mi coche ahora mismo, pero no antes de disculparse con Peter y Derek".

Estaban listos para escapar, pero esas últimas palabras los detuvieron en seco. Scott fue el primero y apenas pronunció su disculpa, pero Allison consiguió al menos pronunciar las palabras. Stiles miró directamente a los dos hombres antes de hablar.

"No íbamos a hacer nada, de verdad. Pero siento interrumpir su noche ", les dijo.

El sheriff solo señaló el auto sin decir nada, y los tres siguieron su camino. Stiles podía escuchar a su padre disculpandose un poco más con Peter, pero a medida que se alejaban era difícil escuchar nada.

Una última vez sus ojos se dirigieron al bosque, y Derek lo estaba mirando directamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron brevemente, Derek desvió la mirada. Stiles siguió su línea de visión, solo para darse cuenta de que Derek estaba mirando a Roscoe, ahora casi en el borde del claro y listo para seguir a Stiles.

Con una sacudida de la cabeza, Stiles detuvo a Roscoe.

"Lo siento amigo, tendrás que irte a casa solo", susurró. A su manera, Roscoe entendió a Stiles y dio media vuelta para regresar a la ciudad.

Eso había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyeran los hombres lobo, pero podían lidiar con eso por sí mismos.

Cuando Stiles se metió en el asiento trasero con Scott y Allison, porque sabía que su padre lo iba a dejar allí, suspiró.

"Lo siento por esto." Stiles negó con la cabeza. "Esto fue un fracaso".

Allison se encogió de hombros, pero Scott extendió la mano para tocar a Stiles en su hombro.

"Al menos podemos decirles a todos que la clase sénior se fue corriendo a su casa con miedo del Sheriff en lugar de terminar su broma", dijo como si hubiera algo bueno esta noche.

Stiles cerró los ojos. "No es que nos vaya mejor". No había nada más que decir.

\-----

Derek no pudo evitar dejar que sus ojos siguieran al coche mientras se alejaba. Fue una coincidencia que una de las primeras personas que vio el día en que regresó a Beacon Hills fue también una de las últimas que había visto antes de irse, sin mencionar a la criatura que solía visitar a Derek en sus sueños.

Desde que Derek se mudó sus pesadillas habían cambiado a algo diferente porque un ciervo medio muerto no era tan aterrador como la muerte podría ser, por lo que Derek lo había visto en sus sueños solo una o dos veces. No recordaba mucho desde el día del incendio, pero sabía lo que le dijo Peter y cómo el animal y Stiles habían estado allí para salvarlos.

"El niño del sheriff creció", dijo su tío desde el porche, esperando que Derek entrara. Derek asintió y luego se giró para entrar.

Cuando Peter cerró la puerta, la casa estaba tan silenciosa como antes, por lo que era muy fácil escuchar a cualquiera que entrara por el bosque. Sin embargo, Stiles debió haber hecho algo para confundir los sentidos de Derek, ya que apenas había notado su presencia antes de finalmente verlos detrás de los arbustos.

"Esta noche parecía terriblemente ocupada, diría." Peter regresó de la cocina un momento después con una botella de vino y un vaso. Se sentó en el sofá y se colocó para poder mirar por las ventanas.

"¿Crees que estos niños tenían algo que ver con los cazadores o algo así?", Preguntó Derek. A pesar de que pensó que la posibilidad probablemente no existía, era curioso lo agitada que había sido su primera noche de regreso.

La risa de Peter fue suficiente respuesta.

"No seas tonto, Derek. ¿No tenías el día de la broma cuando estabas en la escuela?" Preguntó, pero el silencio era la única respuesta.

Los dos sabían lo suficiente como para que Derek no tuviera su último año de escuela en Beacon Hills.

Derek caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó.

"Creo que estoy preocupado. Sé que has hablado con Chris antes de venir aquí ... " Derek comenzó, pero Peter lo interrumpió.

"Su hija estaba allí con Stiles".

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Derek, pero luego rebobinó las palabras de su tío.

"Estoy seguro de que fue otra coincidencia, Chris garantizó que nadie de su familia en Beacon Hills está cazando activamente. Esta es solo otra base que tienen ", dijo Peter, casi con escepticismo.

Derek no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero no estaba seguro de si esto era una coincidencia o no. Lo único que sentía en ese momento era la necesidad de tener una manada a su alrededor para protegerse, y aunque la sensación se había estado gestando en su interior desde hacía un tiempo, nunca antes lo había sentido tan ferozmente.

Si esta noche no hubiera sido solo una broma, Derek y su tío habrían estado desprotegidos contra cualquier amenaza, por no mencionar que estaban aislados en un lugar donde nadie podía alcanzarlos.

La vieja casa estaba rodeada de protecciones hechizadas y cubiertas por salas, que era en su mayoría obra de la bruja que vivía en Beacon Hills en aquel entonces. Derek necesitaba encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara ahora, y había un candidato obvio para que lo ayudara.

Quizás tendría que acostumbrarse a ese ciervo de todos modos.


	3. Capítulo tres

**Capítulo tres**

 

Era fin de semana y Stiles estaba castigado, no es que lo sorprendiera. Tan pronto como su padre dejó a Scott y Allison en sus casas la otra noche, un gran discurso comenzó en el auto, llegando a su fin solo cuando Stiles cerró la puerta de su habitación para pasar la noche.

Stiles sabía que su padre lidiaba muy bien con sus payasadas a lo largo de los años, tanto sus artimañas mágicas como las cosas que se había llevado con Scott. También sabía que siempre caminaba sobre una delgada línea entre ser un buen chico y una bomba de relojería. Sin embargo, su padre probablemente tendría más años de vida si Stiles hubiese sido más de los primeros.

El mal humor del sheriff duró hasta el fin de semana. En su día libre, planeó trabajar en la casa y pasar un tiempo sin tener que preocuparse por la ciudad o Stiles. Temprano en la mañana, comenzó a recorrer la casa arreglando cosas, lo que se tradujo en que el sheriff rompió el martillo en sus dedos y pateó las esquinas de los muebles.

Stiles le dio algo de espacio para no arriesgarse a ser golpeado con algo, aunque el sheriff nunca haría algo así, pero Stiles quería evitar incluso la posibilidad.

Solo se acercó a su padre cuando los gruñidos de dolor ya no se escuchaban en la casa. Stiles encontró al Sheriff en el porche trasero.

"Papá, ¿quieres algo de ayuda?", Preguntó, en parte arrepentido. Stiles había limpiado toda la casa por la mañana, así que ahora no tenía nada más que hacer.

Al principio, el Sheriff guardó silencio, pero luego le indicó a Stiles que lo ayudara a arreglar la barandilla de la cubierta.

"Quiero que sostengas esto y tal vez uses algo de tu magia para ayudarme a golpear el clavo", instruyó el Sheriff mientras sostenía una tabla de madera.

"Lo tienes". Stiles hizo lo que le dijo su padre. Vio el lamentable estado en el que se encontraban los dedos de su padre, por lo que mejoró el objetivo de su padre con un simple canto que despejó la cabeza.

El clavo entró en el primer intento.

Su padre pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero luego suspiró aliviado. Aún le quedaban los clavos para que martilleara, así que Stiles lo ayudó con todos ellos, terminando la tarea en un tiempo récord. La barandilla terminó luciendo bien, así que las felicitaciones estaban en orden para los hombres Stilinski.

Se sentaron de lado a lado en la terraza de madera. Roscoe estaba siguiendo a los pájaros hasta los árboles con sus ojos que no se veían, y los dos pasaron algún tiempo mirándolo.

"Lo siento por todo lo que dije el otro día". El sheriff parecía arrepentido.

"No te preocupes, papá". Stiles ya estaba acostumbrado a bloquear las quejas de su padre cuando el hombre se enojó demasiado. A veces se pasaba con la boca más de lo debido, pero no era como si Stiles tuviera su propia falta de filtro en la boca.

"Simplemente no quiero que la gente piense que eres un niño terrible, ¿sabes? Cuando tu madre estuvo aquí, todos hablaron sobre cuán bien comportado eras, cuán educado y dulce. Pero después del incendio ..." El Sheriff negó con la cabeza.

Stiles no sabía qué decir a eso. No era como si hubiera sido un hijo terrible, pero después del incendio, muchas cosas cambiaron. Y ciertamente no para mejor.

"Lo sé". Stiles levantó los hombros y luego los dejó caer. "Yo sé todo eso. Pero esta es la forma en que yo soy. A veces hay tantas cosas adentro que no sé qué hacer con eso. No eres un mal padre, lejos de eso, pero mamá fue la que lidió con la magia. Ella sabía qué hacer con todo esto. Todavía estoy tratando de aprender, y a veces te atrapan en el fuego cruzado ".

El Sheriff asintió. Extendió el brazo de Stiles y lo apretó cariñosamente.

"Eres bueno con la magia, Stiles. Estas bien."

El Sheriff soltó su brazo y los dos no dijeron nada por un momento.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de los Hales?" Preguntó Stiles, dirigiendo la conversación de otra manera. A los hombres Stilinski no les gustaba tanto hablar de sentimientos.

"¿Qué hay de los Hales?"

Stiles se encogió de hombros, sin poder ocultar por completo lo curioso que era. "No lo sé. ¿Se mudaron a la ciudad nuevamente por alguna razón especial? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos lobos por Beacon Hills. ¿Y qué hay de los cazadores? Porque tampoco hemos escuchado nada sobre ellos desde que los Hales se mudaron, y la ciudad ha estado en silencio durante años ".

La sugerencia de que las cosas podrían cambiar ahora no se perdió en el Sheriff. Hace años, cuando Stiles le preguntó acerca de algo que no le preocupaba cuando era niño, su padre siempre lo rechazó. Pero ahora tanto Stiles como su padre sabían que las cosas eran diferentes.

"No sé, hijo. Para ser sincero contigo, no me importaría no tenerlos de vuelta para siempre. No puedo pensar en ellos y no recordar lo que sucedió. Pero entonces, no puedo prohibirles que vuelvan. Si eso provoca el regreso de algunas personas que estarían mejor lejos de aquí, tampoco podemos hacer nada al respecto ".

La inevitabilidad de una relación complicada entre hombres lobo y cazadores era difícil de predecir o controlar. Stiles no estaba completamente versado en su historia, pero hasta donde sabía, los cazadores siempre estaban donde estaban los lobos. Era como una maldición de la que era imposible escapar. Aunque algunos de ellos juraron cumplir con el código y parecían buenas personas, como Chris Argent, por lo que Stiles sabía, había una razón por la cual cada criatura sobrenatural estaba acostumbrada a esconderse.

Los cazadores estaban profundamente conectados con los lobos, su existencia era la razón por la cual los cazadores llegaron a existir, pero a medida que crecía su fuerza no querían mantener el mundo solo protegido de los lobos, querían tener más control. Ahora, los cazadores estaban presentes en casi todos los rincones del mundo, en algunas partes más que en otras. Con su política relajada con respecto a la posesión de armas, Estados Unidos parecía ser un lugar perfecto para expandirse y tomar el control.

"¿Crees que construirán una manada aquí?" Preguntó Stiles.

"No lo sé. Dos lobos solitarios no hacen una manada, y no es como si pudieran empezar a morder a quien quisieran. Incluso Chris no permitiría que eso sucediera ".

"Y crees ..." Stiles se detuvo por un momento. Él sabía algunas partes del trabajo que su madre había hecho por ellos. Por el momento solo había una bruja en el área, ¿Stiles también se involucraría en la línea de trabajo de su madre?

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Crees que querrán encontrar una bruja para ayudarlos?" Preguntó Stiles.

El Sheriff no controló el ceño fruncido que estropeó su rostro. Stiles se preguntó si ya habían comentado algo de esa naturaleza con su padre conversando.

"Pueden llamar al Emisario de la ciudad para ayudarlos. Él tiene la experiencia para guiar a las manadas de hombres lobo, al menos espero que lo haga. También pueden pedir mi ayuda si lo necesitan, pero no creo que quieran involucrar a nadie más en sus negocios ". La forma en que pronunció esas palabras fue muy definitiva, y Stiles no quiso preguntar más y se molestó aún más con su padre.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan útil sería un Emisario. Realmente no tenían mucho poder, y su madre nunca tuvo muchas cosas buenas para escribir sobre ellos en sus diarios. Pero su padre dejó en claro que esto no era nada por lo que Stiles debería preocuparse.

\-----

Cuando llegó el lunes, Stiles regresó a la escuela. La charla entre los estudiantes fue sobre la broma fallida y sobre cómo esta clase senior logró decepcionar el legado de BHHS. Incluso si la escuela lo desaprobaba, el día de la broma era el tema candente en los pasillos.

Antes de la clase, Stiles encontró a Scott y Allison en su casillero. Los dos parecían ligeramente preocupados cuando vieron a Stiles.

"¿Estás bien?", Le preguntó Scott en lugar de un saludo. Stiles asintió.

"Fuiste un poco desconectado todo el fin de semana", mencionó Allison con un tono cauteloso.

Stiles hizo un gesto de '¿qué puedo hacer?'. "Papá me quitó el teléfono después de la otra noche. Lo devolverá en una semana, o cuando el estado de ánimo le llegue, así que hasta entonces, no puedo hacer mucho al respecto ".

"Ah, perdón, hombre". Scott lo miró, pero no fue como si hubiera hecho que Stiles hiciera algo.

Los tres caminaron a clase cuando sonó la campana. A Stiles sorprendentemente no le molestaba el hecho de que estaba castigado durante parte del futuro previsible, al menos su padre no se llevó a Roscoe. Lo había intentado en el pasado, pero eso no funcionó muy bien.

El Sheriff no podía prohibirle a Stiles usar sus poderes. Técnicamente podría hacerlo, pero no era como si pudiera quitárselos, y con ellos, Stiles podría arreglárselas sin su teléfono. Por supuesto, Stiles no enviaría cartas voladoras a sus amigos o búhos con mensajes, pero podría usar sus poderes para otras cosas.

En la escuela, Stiles trabajó en conseguir a los niños que intentaban hacer otra vez la broma, solo para saber si iban a intentarlo otro día. Por las cositas de la conversación que tuvo aquí y allá tenían miedo de ser atrapados de nuevo, y deberían agradecer a Stiles por proporcionar una buena distracción durante su escape.

Aparte de eso, Stiles escuchó una historia particularmente interesante de una de las personas mayores. Fue durante su período libre, que Stiles solía pasar en la biblioteca. Había algunos tipos hablando en los estantes de atrás donde nadie podía escucharlos.

"Pensé que alguien me estaba siguiendo todo el fin de semana, hombre", dijo uno de ellos.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó otro.

"Sí. Fui a la tienda de comestibles con mi madre y cuando estaba conduciendo de regreso a casa, había un Camaro negro detrás de nosotros. Nunca había visto el auto en la ciudad y nos seguía hasta que llegamos a casa y luego nos marchamos. Eso fue un poco raro ".

Un tercer tipo parecía sobreexcitado al lado de los otros dos.

"Me pasó lo mismo", les dijo y luego lanzó una historia que incluía el mismo Camaro negro en una situación similar.

Stiles no estaba muy metido en los autos para saber con certeza si había o no un Camaro en Beacon Hills. Pero entonces, no era como si hubiera algo terriblemente sospechoso con lo que dijeron esos tipos. Quizás fue una coincidencia.

Sin embargo, mientras Stiles reflexionaba sobre esa historia, se preguntaba sobre algo. Era solo una corazonada, pero si los niños decían que había un auto nuevo en la ciudad, y que los Hales acababan de mudarse, podría ser una coincidencia o no. Si Derek o Peter querían asustar a esos niños que intentaron que su casa tuviera TP, esta era una forma de hacerlo.

Su madre siempre contaba historias de lobos acechando a sus presas, pero esto parecía hacer muchísimo trabajo solo para asustar a algunos niños que no hacían nada. El padre de Stiles dijo que los Hales tenían que limpiar un montón de papel higiénico que quedaba en el bosque y que el Sheriff habría ido detrás de los niños si supiera exactamente quiénes eran, pero los Hales en realidad no ayudaron al Sheriff con cualquier información.

Stiles podría entender querer mantenerse alejado del centro de atención.

Sin embargo, en este mundo de coincidencias, Stiles notó lo interesante que fue ver un Camaro negro de camino a casa al final del día. No es sorprendente que Derek Hale estuviera al volante. El automóvil pasó junto a Stiles, y Derek no se volvió para mirarlo cuando pasaba. No como Stiles esperaba que lo hiciera.

\-----

Derek entró a la casa llevando provisiones. Peter estaba leyendo el periódico en el sofá de la sala, una botella de vino se abrió frente a él en la mesa de café.

"Si sigues en tu búsqueda para asustar a los niños de la ciudad, al menos llena el tanque después de que lo hagas, tío. O tal vez usa tu coche". En los últimos tres días, Peter había salido de la casa a diferentes horas del día, siempre tomando el auto de Derek.

Casi sentía que quería hacer algo malo pero no quería que lo atraparan con las manos en la masa.

"Oh, intentaré hacer eso la próxima vez", dijo Peter sin mirar a Derek.

Era difícil saber si Peter simplemente lo estaba persiguiendo con una respuesta o si estaba diciendo la verdad. De cualquier manera, Derek dejó a su tío a su suerte y fue a guardar la comida. No quería preocuparse demasiado por las payasadas de Peter, Derek sabía que el hombre tenía sus propios impulsos de caos a veces, pero no eran peligrosos de ninguna manera.

Derek siempre lo vigilaba, pero en este momento quería establecerse en la zona, logrando encontrar una buena bruja que lo ayudara a establecer protecciones alrededor de la casa, y luego sobrevivir a los cazadores.

Tal vez después de eso, buscaría averiguar quién mató a su familia.

Sin embargo, Derek no tenía prisa.

Por ahora, comenzó con la cena. Derek solía ser el que hacía las comidas donde quiera que iban, mientras que Peter era el responsable de la caza. Desde que llegaron a Beacon Hills tuvieron que buscar en el territorio la mejor zona para cazar. La mayor parte de la Reserva era tierra pública en manos del Ayuntamiento, por lo que cuanto menos la perturbaran, mejor.

A Derek le gustaría ponerse del lado bueno de todos aquí. El Sheriff les había dado una cálida bienvenida, disculpándose por los niños de la ciudad, pero deseando que su familia se mantuviera alejada de los negocios sobrenaturales con lobos. Pero Derek no esperaba nada diferente.

"Entonces, ¿cómo está nuestra pequeña ciudad? ¿Has visto a alguno de tus amigos de la escuela, Derek? " Preguntó Peter desde la puerta de la cocina. Su voz sonaba burlona.

Derek resopló. "No he estado aquí en años. Ni siquiera conozco a ninguno de ellos ahora. Algunos recuerdos de aquellos años no fueron lo suficientemente importantes como para ocupar espacio en mi cabeza ".

Peter tarareó, copa de vino en una mano, botella en la otra. Entró en la cocina y depositó la botella sobre el mostrador, luego se apoyó en ella. "Bueno, en lugar de visitar la ciudad, probablemente deberías preocuparte más por encontrar una chica agradable que quiera ser mordida y darte algunos cachorros. De lo contrario, vamos a vivir aquí solos durante un tiempo ".

La sugerencia hizo que Derek temblara visiblemente, lo cual fue suficiente para hacer reír a su tío.

Eso salió del campo izquierdo, Derek pensó para sí mismo.

"Podrías darte el mismo consejo, tío", Derek no controló su tono condescendiente.

Un latido después, Derek sintió cómo el aire se cargaba. Peter se quedó muy quieto por un momento.

"Sabes que no es una posibilidad para mí, sobrino. Es difícil encontrar un nuevo amor cuando no puedes soltar el último ", dijo. Derek se volvió para mirarlo desde un lado y vio a Peter hojeando el único anillo que llevaba.

Él nunca se lo quitó.

"¿De verdad crees que debería encontrar a alguien para formar una manada?", Preguntó Derek, un poco inseguro y nervioso sobre lo que su tío respondería.

Aunque Derek era el Alfa, siempre quiso asegurarse de que su pequeña manada iba a prosperar en un sentido u otro y estaba dispuesto a hacer los sacrificios necesarios para eso.

"No creo que debas hacerlo", dijo Peter, pensativo. "No sería malo tener más lobos, pero sabes que la mayoría de los intentos de expandir la manada generalmente son frustrados por los cazadores, sin importar dónde vivas. Mientras no sepamos si estamos seguros aquí, no creo que sea una buena idea arriesgar más vidas ".

Derek asintió porque Peter tenía razón.

"Pero no necesitas preocuparte demasiado por esto", continuó Peter. "Podemos defendernos a nosotros mismos. Si las cosas se ponen difíciles, estoy bastante seguro de que podemos pedirle a alguien de la ciudad que nos rescate. Ya lo hicieron una vez, ¿por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?"

Peter levantó las cejas a Derek con conocimiento, y luego tomó la botella de vino consigo mismo de vuelta a la sala de estar.

Derek sabía de quién estaba hablando Peter.

En aquel entonces, Derek había sido el único lobo en la casa que no se sintió tan afectado por la magia liberada durante el incendio y fue el único que logró aullar tan fuerte como pudo. Un momento después de arrastrar a Peter y Cora fuera de la casa, Stiles saltó a través de los árboles en su venado.

Stiles y su ciervo salvaron a Peter de una muerte segura. Derek se preguntó si tendrían el poder de ayudarlos ahora, pero el Sheriff se había empeñado en decirle a Derek que esperaba que su familia no tuviese problemas con los Hales.

El Dr. Deaton estaba en la ciudad, pero si no hubiera sido capaz de ayudarlos en el pasado, Derek dudaba de que fuera a ser bueno ahora. Además, los emisarios eran criaturas difíciles. La madre de Derek parecía haber confiado en Claudia mucho más en el pasado, incluso si no era suficiente para salvarlos al final.

Si el Sheriff no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Stiles los ayudara, Derek tenía que pensar en algo. Tal vez no sería tan terrible seguir el consejo de su tío.

\-----

Stiles siempre hizo un caso de recorrer la casa y los bosques en la parte trasera para asegurarse de que sus protecciones estuvieran en su lugar. En todos los años que estuvieron allí, nada se acercó a su hogar. Ninguna criatura, nada que quisiera atacar a las brujas, porque su madre era una mujer poderosa, y luego porque Stiles trabajó tan duro como pudo para tomar el relevo.

Incluso ahora subió al ático para leer los diarios y libros que su madre dejó, y cada vez que Stiles se preguntaba por qué todavía no había empezado a crear sus propios hechizos y pociones. Por supuesto, lo había intentado, pero Stiles no quería escribir las treinta y cinco formas de hacer estallar tu patio trasero. Stiles quería magia poderosa para verter de sus dedos.

Él era lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer casi todo lo que su madre había escrito en sus libros, pero Stiles no estaba en un lugar donde pudiera superarlo, lo que era frustrante. Al menos podría usar esa frustración para mejorar y trabajar más duro.

Al menos Roscoe estaba con él todo el tiempo, quien filtraba la magia de Stiles y era una buena compañía. Especialmente ahora que Stiles no podía salir de la casa. Había quince formas diferentes en que Stiles podía eludir eso fácilmente, pero de alguna manera esta vez tuvo ganas de seguir las órdenes de su padre.

Podía ir con Roscoe al bosque y cabalgar libremente, que era algo que su padre, afortunadamente, no le había prohibido. La mayoría de las tardes de esa semana, Stiles llegó a casa de la escuela y se cambió de ropa rápidamente antes de llevar a Roscoe al bosque.

Stiles necesitaba ir más lejos de las casas vecinas si no quería que vieran a un niño en el aire; eligiendo caminos que pocas personas se aventuraron lo suficientemente profundo como para caminar y luego dejar que los movimientos de Roscoe debajo de él distraigan su mente de todo lo demás.

Si estaba demasiado distraído, Roscoe le avisaría cuando alguien llegara. Algunas tardes sucedía una o dos veces, otras no. Roscoe por lo general volvió la cabeza hacia Stiles y gruñia mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia la dirección de donde venía alguien, y luego Stiles procedió a chasquear los dedos y hacer que Roscoe desapareciera por completo, porque desde muy lejos era solo una ilusión, pero hasta personas cercanas podrían verlo si prestaran atención.

El sistema siempre funcionó perfectamente.

Hasta que por supuesto que no. Ese día, Stiles estuvo a punto de caerse de Roscoe cuando alguien se coló encima de ellos.

"Hola", llamó una voz detrás de Stiles, y se dio vuelta rápidamente mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

"Esto no es lo que tú..." detuvo su historia de cubierta a mitad de la frase cuando se dio cuenta de que solo era Derek.

Derek corriendo en el bosque, medio desnudo.

Stiles no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo antes de regresar a la cara de Derek, y una sonrisa que se ensanchó un poco. Fue desconcertante, la forma en que Stiles encontró una manera de hacerse el ridículo más de una vez frente a este hombre.

Sin embargo, Stiles se distraía fácilmente. Esa era la verdad.

"Hola", dijo Stiles. Sintió que sus orejas se ponían rosadas.

"Pensé que eras tú", le dijo Derek. "Pero no quería asustarte".

Esas palabras vinieron tan fácilmente de Derek, y en un tono que estaba lejos de ser amenazante, le estaban dando a Stiles un latigazo cervical después de lo que pasó la otra noche.

"Sí, generalmente este tipo me advierte", comentó Stiles mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Roscoe.

Se sentía extraño estar montado en su venado y Derek mirando hacia arriba. Stiles no sabía si sus piernas lo ayudarían a bajar sin que él se hiciera el ridículo.

Para su sorpresa, Derek se acercó a Roscoe y ofreció su mano para que el ciervo olfatee, como si Roscoe realmente pudiera hacerlo. Stiles estaba listo para abrir la boca para decir algo al respecto, cuando Roscoe golpeó suavemente la mano de Derek, provocando una risa en el hombre.

Parecía un poco injusto, la forma en que la piel de Derek brillaba bajo el sol. Su sonrisa también fue injusta, y los dientes de conejo.

"Parece que le gustas", dijo Stiles después de tragar secamente.

"Quizás es por eso que no tenía miedo. No es como si te hiciera algo ". Derek envió otra sonrisa despiadada a Stiles.

Derek se acercó aún más a él, su pecho casi tocando la rodilla de Stiles. El hombre miró de Roscoe a Stiles, subiendo lentamente. Stiles trató de controlar la forma en que su cuerpo quería contraerse.

"¿Supongo que te dejaré ir?", Dijo Derek cuando sus ojos finalmente se levantaron a la cara de Stiles.

Stiles solo pudo asentir y luego Derek volvió a sonreír, esa media sonrisa, mitad sonrisa, un poco curvada a un lado mientras sus ojos parecían casi cerrados, pero también misteriosos. Entonces Derek rodeó a Stiles y continuó su carrera hacia el otro lado del camino, efectivamente rompiendo el hechizo; pero al menos le permitía a Stiles el placer de ver los músculos de Derek en acción.

"¿Qué pasó contigo?" Stiles se quejó a Roscoe cuando Derek desapareció más arriba en el sendero, pero no era como si su ciervo comenzara a escupir palabras. Roscoe parecía completamente embelesado por no hacer nada.

Lo más extraño de todo esto fue que su padre se aseguró de decirle a Stiles que no se involucraría con los Hales y que Stiles lo respetaría. Sin embargo, extrañamente, Derek apareció de la nada coqueteando con Stiles, porque eso claramente estaba coqueteando. Stiles ya no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tal vez era que el aislamiento del resto del mundo le estaba engañando. Lo que Stiles sabía era que si su castigo incluía ver a Derek correr en shorts de baloncesto, no tenía ningún problema con eso. Tal vez insistiría en que su padre lo castigará más a menudo.

\-----

Sin nada mejor que hacer, Stiles recurrió a estudiar el trabajo de su madre en el ático. Por lo general, dejaba la habitación para dormir en su propia cama, pero las noches en que su padre estaba trabajando, y aunque no le permitían usar su teléfono, a Stiles no le importaba quedarse allí hasta que se desmayara. Aunque, al llegar la mañana, siempre se arrepentia, al menos, de no haber llevado la almohada consigo.

"El desayuno está listo, Stiles".

Cuando la voz de su padre lo despertó esa mañana, Stiles tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos con un montón de libros esparcidos por el piso.

Se tomó un momento para orientarse antes de levantarse. Stiles pasó por el baño en el camino a su habitación para lavarse la cara y luego se cambió de ropa y tomó su mochila para ir a la escuela. Bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia la cocina. Después de colocar la mochila en una silla, Stiles levantó la cabeza para mirar a su padre.

El Sheriff tenía una ceja levantada hacia él.

"¿Qué?"

"Quieres ir a la escuela hoy", afirmó el Sheriff. Ni siquiera era una pregunta.

Stiles lo miró confundido, sin saber por qué su padre lo dijo. Luego miró el reloj en la pared. Eran las diez y media de la mañana.

Él entró en pánico durante un par de segundos antes de recordar qué día era. Stiles se maldijo a sí mismo con un gruñido, pero terminó sentado en la mesa, justo cuando su padre le traía una taza de café.

"¿Estás seguro de que no fuiste a una fiesta anoche?" Preguntó el Sheriff, pero básicamente bromeaba.

"Como si pudiera. Estaba leyendo y luego durmiendo en la alfombra del ático" . Stiles gimió una vez más antes de tomar su café.

"Tal vez deberíamos pensar en conseguirte al menos una colchoneta de yoga", bromeó el sheriff. Stiles lo miró confundido porque su padre volvía a casa de buen humor después de un turno de noche.

No es que al hombre no le gustara su trabajo, pero después de un turno de noche en la estación uno estaba obligado a estar cansado al menos. Pero el Sheriff no lo estaba hoy.

"¿Alguien secuestró a mi padre y lo cambió por ti?", Preguntó Stiles.

El Sheriff se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No, lo digo en serio, papá. Hay desayuno y café para mí, buen humor para ti. Solo falta un árbol para Navidad ".

"No pasó nada, hijo".

Stiles no creía eso, ni siquiera por un minuto, pero todavía no estaba completamente despierto y había un comienzo de dolor de cabeza que empezaba por su ceja izquierda, por lo que no estaba de humor para averiguar qué estaba sucediendo con su padre tampoco; Stiles comió su desayuno y volvió a la cama.

Cuando se despertó a tiempo para un almuerzo tardío, su padre le contó sobre sus planes para pasar la noche. Como de costumbre, iban al restaurante de la calle principal porque tenían buenas hamburguesas y ensalada fresca, algo imprescindible en el plato del sheriff.

Esa noche, Stiles ni siquiera tuvo que tener esa discusión sobre que su padre comiera cosas saludables porque el Sheriff se ordenó una ensalada, y Stiles estaba completamente perdido por eso.

"Puedes cerrar la boca ahora antes de que algo ingrese allí".

"¿Que esta pasando hoy?"

El Sheriff puso los ojos en blanco, pero se sintió como si ya no quisiera mantener a Stiles con lo que estaba pensando.

"Hijo, sabes que hemos estado hablando de la casa desde hace un tiempo, ¿verdad?"

Y vino ese tema otra vez.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Stiles, inseguro de si le gustaba a dónde iba a ir esta conversación.

"Creo que finalmente voy a poner la casa a la venta. Somos solo nosotros dos y, aunque mi salario es bueno, no sé si podré mantener la casa solo. Y ni siquiera quiero saber qué pasará cuando te mudes, estaré solo y esa casa es demasiado grande para mí ".

Cuando el Sheriff dijo todo eso, Stiles guardó silencio, solo pensando en lo que dijo su padre. Stiles sabía que había habitaciones vacías en la casa y era grande para los dos, sin mencionar el mantenimiento, pero nunca pensó que se convertiría en un problema real para su padre.

"¿Y por qué decidiste eso ahora?", Preguntó Stiles.

"He estado hablando con un agente de bienes raíces en la ciudad y me dijo que hay un par de familias que quieren mudarse a Beacon Hills. Ellos podrían estar interesados en la casa si queremos vender. Incluso revisé algunos listados de la ciudad ".

Stiles nunca se dio cuenta de que su padre se despediría tan rápido de la casa, y aunque le gustaría protestar y decir que le gustaba dónde vivía, su padre era el que aún pagaba las facturas. Si Stiles tenía un lugar para él, eso era suficiente, después de todo, Stiles realmente no sabía lo que quería hacer después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria. Esa era una lata de gusanos que no quería abrir pronto.

"¿Qué dices?" Su padre estaba un poco preocupado por la respuesta de Stiles, pero aún estaba emocionado.

Stiles no quería decepcionarlo.

"Estoy bien con eso. Solo necesito un lugar para Roscoe ", le dijo Stiles. El sheriff pareció sorprenderse con la respuesta, pero se inclinó sobre la mesa para poner una mano sobre la nuca de Stiles y apretarlo suavemente.

"Encontraremos un lugar perfecto para él, ¿de acuerdo?"

Stiles asintió, y luego llegó la comida.

La comida pasó borrosa, con el sheriff hablando sobre algunas posibles propiedades en las que podrían mudarse, pero Stiles no estaba realmente prestando atención. En lo que estaba pensando era en el hecho de que podría tener que proteger una propiedad completamente nueva, orientarse en los alrededores y encontrar un buen lugar para Roscoe.

Su mente solo volvió a conectarse cuando Stiles vio a Derek por el rabillo del ojo. Fue una sorpresa verlo en el restaurante que el enfoque de Stiles fue exclusivamente para él.

Derek caminó hacia el mostrador para recoger algunas hamburguesas que probablemente había pedido de antemano. Por el momento más breve, los ojos de Derek se dirigieron a Stiles y él asintió con la cabeza, enviándole una leve sonrisa, mucho más cauteloso que el otro día.

Cuando Derek recogió su comida y se giró para dejar el restaurante, Stiles no pudo seguirlo con sus ojos. Afuera todavía no estaba oscuro para poder ver a Derek caminando hacia su auto.

Derek se detuvo antes de llegar al Camaro cuando una mujer fue a hablar con él. A menos que Stiles usara magia, no podría escuchar su conversación y solo el hecho de que quería hacerlo era suficiente para que Stiles se dijera a sí mismo que debía dejar de ser espeluznante.

Sus ojos aún no podían evitar deslizarse por el camino de Derek solo para ver cuánto tiempo había hablado con esa mujer. El intercambio duró unos minutos, pero fue suficiente para dejar a Stiles con curiosidad.

Con una sonrisa de despedida, la mujer dejó a Derek atrás y caminó hacia el restaurante. Stiles trató de no ser obvio al revisarla y, afortunadamente, la mujer no lo vio mirándola. No pudo prestar atención a dónde estaba sentada porque su padre comenzó a hablar de nuevo y Stiles no quería que el sheriff sospechara nada.

Stiles era curioso, sin embargo.

\-----

"Entonces, ¿los cazadores ya se están reuniendo en la ciudad?", Preguntó Peter cuando Derek le contó que Kate Argent se había dado a conocer.

Derek no esperaba verla de nuevo. Fue solo años después cuando descubrió que la maestra sustituta era parte de la familia Argent de Beacon Hills, y que lo más probable es que eligiera a su familia en su carrera de elección. Podía oler a los cazadores a una milla de distancia, pero ciertamente no esperaba una visita de uno, especialmente ninguno que parecía muy preocupado por su regreso a Beacon Hills.

"No sé sobre eso", dijo Derek tentativamente.

"Bueno, Kate y Gerard se fueron de la ciudad después del incendio, por muy mal que suene." Peter no parecía permitirse inyectar emoción en esa frase. "Ahora están de vuelta cuando llegamos a Beacon Hills".

Derek miró a su tío, al escuchar lo que daba a entender. No fue difícil relacionar esos hechos, aunque Chris juró que su familia no estaba involucrada en nada y el Sheriff confirmó que la investigación descartó un incendio provocado. Pero para Derek, siempre había habido dudas.

"Creo que voy a correr", dijo Derek, sin querer enfrentar estas verdades en este momento. Su tío dio media vuelta y fue a su habitación

Derek caminó hacia la parte posterior de la casa y dejó su ropa en el cuarto de laurel mientras se cambiaba a su piel de lobo. Siempre le gustó tener un momento con su lobo porque eso libera su mente. Además, dado que no han llegado a un acuerdo con alguien para proteger su casa, Derek no podía sentirse tan seguro como le gustaría, así que patrullar el área no era una mala idea.

Mientras salía corriendo de la casa y entraba en el bosque, Derek sintió lo vacía que estaba la atmósfera alrededor de la propiedad. Cuando había magia involucrada, su lobo podía sentir el aire cargado a su alrededor y, a pesar de que era un ejercicio para acostumbrarse a eso, el lobo se dio cuenta de que era para su propia protección. Ahora que no había ninguno, a Derek no le gustó.

El bosque estaba tranquilo ese día, Derek solo vio a un mapache huyendo de él y algunos pájaros. Mantenerse fuera de los senderos de esta forma era lo mejor que podía hacer. No siguió un camino, simplemente corrió a un lado y al otro, y para no sorprenderse, terminó cerca de la ciudad, no muy lejos de la casa de Stiles.

Tal vez estaba mal de su parte intentar que Stiles lo ayudara, especialmente si tenían que esconderse del Sheriff. Sin embargo, el hecho seguía siendo que Derek no sabía dónde más buscar ayuda y, dado que el niño seguramente sería más poderoso que Deaton, tenía sus esperanzas puestas en el chico; por supuesto, podría no importar al final, ya que ni siquiera Claudia había sido capaz de crear milagros para los lobos.

No se quedó mucho tiempo cerca de la casa de Stiles, solo lo suficiente para ver a Roscoe levantando la cabeza para mirar a Derek cuando pasaba. Si en el pasado el ciervo le había dado pesadillas, ahora había una especie de maravilla asociada a su imagen. Derek no sabía exactamente por qué, pero tal vez había visto cosas peores en la vida que un animal mágico medio muerto.

\-----

"¿Por qué es que todos los días, alguien no va a la escuela?", Preguntó Stiles cuando todos se sentaron a almorzar. Isaac estaba allí hoy, pero Erica estaba ausente esta vez. Stiles miró a Boyd en busca de una explicación, pero su amigo no dijo nada. Isaac solo se encogió de hombros cuando Stiles lo miró.

"Mamá dijo que tuvo que ser ingresada en el hospital nuevamente", dijo Scott desde un costado y Stiles no necesitó ninguna otra explicación. De hecho, ni siquiera Jackson, que hace algunas bromas horribles sobre su grupo, dijo una cosa.

El ambiente en la mesa fue frio por un momento, pero luego Allison comenzó a hablar con Scott sobre su tía que regresó, e Isaac le explicaba a Jackson por qué parecía haber habido una pelea en su casa, por lo que Stiles eligió la historia más interesante seguir.

"Fue solo un choque en el televisor", dijo Isaac, pero sus ojos eran solo de este lado de los furtivos. "Y papá dejó caer una silla por las escaleras, así que es por eso que escuchaste todo ese ruido". Isaac no miraba a nadie mientras se lo contaba, así que era difícil no sentir que estaba escondiendo algo.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Jackson, su voz contenía solo algo de su mordisco habitual.

Isaac se encogió de hombros y eso fue todo. Stiles realmente no sabía qué pensar al respecto, pero sabía que había más en esta historia, aunque no era como si no la tuviera allí el resto de su vida.

Después de la escuela, tenían entrenamiento de lacrosse. Stiles no estaba realmente interesado en eso, pero como Scott todavía estaba dedicado a formar parte del equipo, Stiles lo siguió al campo. Para Stiles, lo único peor que recibir una paliza regular tres veces a la semana fue sentarse en el banco toda la temporada.

Al menos Jackson ya no era el que lo estaba golpeando, después de todo, compartir una mesa con él se pondría incómodo después de eso. Pero algunos de los otros muchachos realmente no se preocupaban por él, y Stiles también intentó no preocuparse por ellos. No se le permitió usar sus poderes sobre ellos, pero si algunos de esos tipos tropezaban en el césped una o dos veces, nadie lo sabría.

No era como si hubiera alguien por allí que simplemente regulara el uso de la magia a esa escala.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, Scott tomó su bicicleta para ir a la clínica veterinaria. Trabaja allí cuatro días a la semana, cuatro días más de lo que Stiles trabajó en cualquier lugar. En algunos de esos días en que vio a Scott irse a trabajar, Stiles se sintió culpable porque no estaba realmente ayudando en casa, pero no tuvo la mejor suerte al encontrar un trabajo a tiempo parcial.

Su padre no lo estaba obligando a encontrar uno, pero a veces, especialmente cuando su padre hablaba de la casa, a Stiles le gustaría poder ayudarlo más.

Si solo pudiera ganar dinero de la nada ...

Scott y Stiles se despidieron justo después de las duchas, y dado que Stiles recibió la patraña ese día y tuvo que encerrar toda la parafernalia del deporte, fue uno de los últimos en salir de los vestidores. De hecho, la mayor parte del estacionamiento de la escuela estaba vacío cuando salió, solo el Jeep estaba estacionado allí.

En la parte superior de un charco de aceite.

"Oh hombre, ¿qué pasó ahora?" Stiles aceleró sus pasos hacia el auto. No había nadie por ahí.

Cuando Stiles se acercó a su Jeep, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer primero. A pesar de que sabía lo suficiente para arreglar su auto, Stiles no podía hacerlo bien allí donde la gente podía ver. Tenía que conseguir que alguien remolcara el auto hasta su casa al menos. Pero para eso, Stiles tendría que llamar a su padre primero para avisarle, ya que Stiles no tenía dinero para pagar eso.

Por un momento quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la capucha.

Stiles no pudo hacer eso porque un coche entró al estacionamiento y giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

Fue un Camaro. Uno negro.

Stiles vio como el auto doblaba la curva y luego se acercaba, parándose justo en frente del Jeep. Una ventana rodó hacia abajo y Derek se asomó para mirar a Stiles. Él estaba usando tonos.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" Preguntó Derek con una sonrisa en su rostro que hizo que Stiles temblara por dentro solo un poco.

"¿Supongo?" Stiles levantó los hombros impotente. "Estaba a punto de llamar a mi padre para ver cómo quiere que lo remolquen porque puedo arreglarlo en casa".

Derek asintió con la cabeza hacia Stiles. "¿Eres bueno con los autos, entonces?", Preguntó, procediendo a acariciar el tablero de una manera que era casi sexual, pero Stiles no quería admitirlo.

"Bueno, ya sabes, yo ..." era cada vez más ridículo que él tartamudeara las palabras. "Puedo hacer muchas cosas".

La sonrisa de Derek solo se hizo más grande. "Seguro"

Esto fue terrible Stiles no podía comenzar a comprender el hecho de que Derek lo estaba poniendo caliente por todas partes y este parecía el escenario más estúpido para que eso sucediera. Derek probablemente coquetea con cualquiera y Stiles simplemente no fue capaz de lidiar con eso. Era bueno que su padre no quisiera que Stiles se acercara a los Hales, de lo contrario, sería difícil no avergonzarse delante de Derek.

Realmente difícil.

"¿Por qué no solo ves si arreglas la fuga allí y luego puedo llamar a mi tío para traer su camioneta y llevar el Jeep a tu casa?"

El hecho de que Derek se veía serio y gentil mientras ofrecía su ayuda desarmó por completo las defensas de Stiles una vez más. Si su padre sabía que podría volar una junta, o algo peor, pero Stiles simplemente no tenía en él que decir no, tampoco quería hacerlo.

"¿Vendría solo para ayudarme?" Preguntó Stiles.

"Él también está en la ciudad, no creo que sea un problema".

Derek tenía su teléfono en la mano, y Stiles solo tenía que aceptar.

"Bien, tomaré la ayuda".

Eso hizo que la sonrisa de Derek se ensanchara y el hombre simplemente deslizó algo en la pantalla y luego miró su teléfono por un minuto.

"Hecho." Se guardó el dispositivo en el bolsillo y miró a Stiles. "¿Vas a sellar la fuga?"

Stiles lo miró confundido por un minuto, como si no recordara que Derek sabía todo sobre sus poderes y tal. Stiles arrojó cualquier pretensión por la ventana y solo miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien mirándolo. Sellar una fuga no era demasiado difícil y el estacionamiento de la escuela aún estaba vacío, así que simplemente puso una mano en el capó de su auto y envió un pulso.

Era un hechizo simple, solo un poco de energía que corría por el interior del auto para encontrar dónde estaba la fuga para cerrarla. Si era un problema en una pieza de equipo o fusible, lo encontraría y manejaría, pero el padre de Stiles dijo más de una vez que no podía despegar sin llamar a una grúa.

Sucedió una vez antes, Stiles arregló el Jeep en el medio del camino antes de irse, y al día siguiente, tres personas pasaron por la estación para decirle que el chico del Sheriff era bueno con los autos y que debería convertirse en mecánico.

El Sheriff no tenía una respuesta a eso, así que eso fue algo en lo que estuvieron de acuerdo.

En unos segundos, Stiles sintió que el pulso volvía a su mano, y el problema fue resuelto. Él tomó su mano del capó y se giró, encontrándose cara a cara con Derek, quien parecía haber salido de su automóvil mientras Stiles estaba concentrado en el Jeep.

"¿Todo arreglado?" Preguntó Derek, apoyando su cadera en el Jeep mientras se llevaba ambas manos a los bolsillos como si necesitara flexionar aún más sus bíceps.

La camisa que llevaba apenas contenía todo eso dentro, y Stiles tuvo que admitir que le aterrorizaba la posibilidad de que Derek oliera algo sobre él. Pero todo Derek era demasiado.

"Entonces", Stiles se tragó el nerviosismo. Quería terminar el incómodo silencio, mientras rezaba para que el tío de Derek viniera rápidamente. "¿Cómo estás encontrando la ciudad?"

Derek inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado como si pensara en ello.

"No es diferente de lo que esperaba".

"¿Y qué esperabas?"

"Solo el mismo Beacon Hills que era en ese entonces. Es pintoresco en cierto modo, silencioso. No está realmente lleno de energía y movimiento. Hemos tenido suficiente de eso para durar toda la vida ". Esa última parte casi se sintió como una confesión, y un vistazo a Derek porque por un momento su rostro se volvió más cauteloso. Entonces el momento se había ido y su sonrisa regresó con toda su fuerza.

Le estaba dando a Stiles un latigazo. No era como si Derek fuera directo mintiéndole, pero algunas de sus acciones parecían extrañas. Esta emoción dentro de Stiles se atenuó un poco porque aunque Derek estaba justo a su lado con todas las sonrisas y coqueteo, Stiles se dio cuenta de que tal vez era una fachada para algo que estaba escondiendo dentro.

Stiles estaba a punto de preguntar algo, simplemente no sabía exactamente qué, cuando otro auto entró al estacionamiento. Era Peter, conduciendo entre las líneas del estacionamiento para llegar a donde estaban.

Los frenos chirriaron cuando Peter detuvo el auto

"¿Alguien necesita una mano?", Preguntó cuando abrió la puerta.

"Hola", Stiles saludó a Peter, quien lo miró con cierta sospecha en su rostro.

"Stiles aquí tenía un problema con el Jeep y yo estaba de paso y le ofrecí ayuda".

"¿En serio, ahora?" Peter miró a su sobrino como Derek no había hecho nada bueno, lo que no era realmente prometedor para Stiles.

"Le dije a Derek que podía llamar a un camión de remolque o algo así", dijo Stiles, pero Derek negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué lo harías? Tenemos que ayudarnos el uno al otro, ¿no?" Derek puso un poco de énfasis en el 'nosotros' , y Stiles podía adivinar lo que Derek realmente quería de él.

"Vámonos, entonces", dijo Peter, no dispuesto a esperar.

Esa fue toda la insistencia que Stiles necesitaba. Con precisión, Peter enganchó el Jeep a su camión. Formaron un pequeño convoy, con Peter a la cabeza, seguido de Stiles y luego Derek detrás de ellos. Sería difícil para cualquiera en la ciudad no darse cuenta de esos tres autos uno tras otro, pero Stiles ya estaba castigado, no era como si las cosas empeoraran.

A menos que llegara a casa y encontrara el coche estacionado en el camino de entrada. Pero afortunadamente eso no sucedió.

Peter estacionó justo en frente de la casa de Stiles y salió del camión para desenganchar el Jeep. Stiles dejó su auto para agradecerle a Peter, y Derek vino justo detrás porque aparentemente también tenía que estar allí.

Stiles se vio a sí mismo entre los dos Hales, pero Roscoe vino al rescate.

Peter dio un paso atrás cuando el ciervo llegó a oler a Stiles, pero Derek se quedó allí.

"Ni siquiera sé cómo agradecerles a ustedes dos por la ayuda".

"No hay problema, Stiles. Como dije, tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente cuando sea necesario ", dijo Derek nuevamente.

Esas palabras no solo fueron tiradas por ahí, Stiles lo sabía. Y detestaba estar en deuda con alguien.

"Si alguna vez necesitas algo ..." Stiles dejó la oferta al aire libre.

No podía imaginar que Derek lo enfrentaría en ese momento.

"En realidad, sí necesito tu ayuda", empezó y Stiles esperó. Sus ojos se desvanecieron, y su rostro se relajó a un estado natural en lugar de esa sonrisa abierta. "¿Podrías enseñarme a hacer protecciones? Nos está costando encontrar a alguien que nos ayude a proteger la casa ".

Cuando Derek tocó el tema de la protección, pareció que salió el verdadero hombre detrás de esta fachada.

"Ya sabes lo que sucedió en el pasado", agregó.

Stiles miró de Derek a Peter. Ambos Hales estaban prestando mucha atención a Stiles.

"Mi padre no quiere que yo me involucre en cosas sobrenaturales, ¿sabes?", Dijo Stiles, y en ese momento vio la forma en que se sentía la cara de Derek. "Pero puedo enseñarte cómo hacer algunas cosas si quieres".

Con eso, algo de luz volvió a la cara de Derek, y era difícil controlar la forma en que el corazón de Stiles se tropezaba dentro de su pecho.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Derek.

"Si puedes guardar un secreto", añadió Stiles, y Derek asintió con un asentimiento.

"¿Te daré mi número y podemos decidir un día?", Sugirió Derek.

Stiles estaba listo para buscar en sus bolsillos un teléfono cuando recordó que no tenía uno.

Él frunció el ceño. "No tengo mi teléfono conmigo, pero si me das tu número, te llamaré".

"¿Por qué no me das la tuya y te llamaré?" Derek le ofreció su teléfono a Stiles.

Bueno, ahí estaba. Stiles tenía que decir la verdad, entonces.

"Estoy en una situación complicada: mi padre tiene mi teléfono, así que preferiría que no me llamaras".

"Oh."

Peter se adelantó con un pedazo de papel y un número, sorprendiéndolos a los dos. Miró a Stiles directamente.

"Deduzco que ambos van a estar con esto hasta que el Sheriff llegue a casa, así que me tomo la libertad de darte el número de mi sobrino. Llámalo, Stiles. Y de nada ", le dijo eso último a Derek.

Peter terminó su pequeño discurso y dio media vuelta, volviendo a su auto y alejándose un minuto después, dejándolos a los dos allí mismo.

"Perdona a mi tío", le dijo Derek a Stiles.

"No hay problema. Y gracias de nuevo. No creo que sea un problema ayudarte, así que espera una llamada en cualquier momento ".

Derek dio un paso atrás y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí", Stiles confirmó con su cabeza, a pesar de que definitivamente era un problema para ayudar a Derek

Derek le dio a Stiles un saludo de burla antes de darse la vuelta y entrar al Camaro. Cuando salió de la acera, Derek se aseguró de levantar la mano en una ola parcial antes de alejarse. Stiles no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

Rápidamente, bajó la mano y miró alrededor para ver si alguien lo estaba mirando. Vio dos cortinas cerrarse en las casas de su calle, y Stiles supo que su padre terminaría recibiendo una palabra de esto.

El hecho es que hizo una promesa. Y él iba a cumplirla.

Roscoe gruñó a Stiles como si quisiera decir 'es mejor que lo hagas'. O tal vez quería que Stiles saliera de la acera. O solo para obtener atención.

"Lo sé, hombre. Lo sé ", fue la respuesta de Stiles antes de darse la vuelta.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Capítulo cuatro**

 

Derek no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto culpable por esforzarse tanto para obtener la ayuda de Stiles. Era importante proteger su guarida y Derek nunca tuvo que actuar como el alfa de una manada, ya que su tío y él vivieron prácticamente solos todo este tiempo, pero Derek tuvo que empezar en algún lado.

Si él pudiera encontrar formas de mantener esta casa más protegida del mundo, tal vez las cosas tendrían un final mejor que en el pasado. No era como si esperara que alguien viniera y quemara su casa de nuevo, después de todo, a menos que hubiera una amenaza directa en su camino, no había ninguna razón para que eso sucediera.

Por lo que él sabía, la investigación en el pasado no había llegado a ninguna parte. Derek pensó que, dado que la esposa del sheriff había perecido en el incendio, el hombre encontraría la forma de poner a alguien tras las rejas, pero no se encontró nada. Parecía que para un evento tan catastrófico en sus vidas, las consecuencias fueron severamente subestimadas.

Cuando llegó a casa ese día, Derek se detuvo afuera y miró a la casa antes de entrar. Era una réplica perfecta de su antiguo hogar, pero Derek apenas sentía apego por eso ahora. De hecho, la única cosa a la que estaba más apegado en la vida era a su tío, porque a pesar de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, y solo Derek lo sabía, solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Cora también era su familia, pero ella se había distanciado de ellos y tal vez era para mejor. Prometió visitar en el futuro cuando estuvieran mejor establecidos, pero por ahora solo eran Derek y Peter.

Y pronto algunas protecciones más para la protección.

"¿Vas a proteger la casa desde el exterior como un perro?", Preguntó Peter desde la sala de estar mientras Derek se quedaba afuera solo mirándolo.

Derek resopló y entró.

Dejó las llaves junto al cuenco junto a la puerta principal y se quitó los zapatos. Estos gestos simples hicieron que esta casa se sintiera más habitada, pero el espacio todavía era muy escaso y vacío, lo que para dos solteros como ellos no era un problema. Aunque por el momento no lanzarán ningún golpe.

Derek resopló para sí mismo incluso considerando eso.

Peter siempre había recurrido a las juntas cutres cuando quería divertirse, ya que dijo que era mejor no dejar un rastro de corazones rotos, aunque Derek apenas podía ver a su tío capaz de dar un poco de amor a la gente ahora. Derek, por otro lado, era diferente cuando se trataba de eso. Tenía algunas conexiones y en cada manada nueva por la que pasaban siempre había alguien dispuesto a pasar una noche de diversión, aunque a veces querían más.

Derek nunca más quería. Era difícil saber la razón exacta por ello, incluso para él mismo. Tal vez fue el hecho de que no sentía que estuviera en casa, especialmente porque en este corto tiempo estaba de vuelta en Beacon Hills, ya se sentía más a gusto de lo que nunca antes lo había sentido en sus viajes.

Y esos encuentros con Stiles hicieron que Derek se diera cuenta de que tal vez había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se dio tiempo para disfrutar de la compañía de alguien. Sin embargo, tan divertido como era ver a Stiles sonrojarse y tartamudear cuando Derek estaba a su alrededor, realmente no se sentía tan cómodo en la búsqueda de algo. Especialmente si él no quería que eso le causara problemas a Stiles.

"¿Marcó?", Preguntó Peter desde el sofá. Era gracioso cómo el hombre siempre estaba leyendo el periódico o bebiendo vino cuando estaba en casa. Quizás necesitaban comprarle un televisor.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Derek subió las escaleras para ponerse ropa más cómoda, después de todo, se puso unos jeans ajustados solo porque quería ejecutar el plan que hizo ese día.

Petter resopló molesto. "El chico claramente se siente atraído por ti, ¿al menos no disfrutaste algo más de su dulce jovialidad?"

Derek frunció el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia su tío. "No seas espeluznante, Peter. Stiles probablemente sea menor de edad ".

Aunque Derek no había hecho nada malo, esperaba mantenerlo así.

"Bueno, no veo ningún problema cuando dicen que sí. Pero eres demasiado caballeroso para imponerte, lo sé". Derek escuchó a Peter sacudir su periódico, como si estuviera listo para volver a leer. "Nunca pierdas eso, Derek".

Con esas palabras, la conversación había terminado. Derek pasó un tiempo pensando en lo que dijo su tío cuando se cambió de ropa y luego se preparó para correr. Tenían demasiado tiempo en esa casa sin una manada o una vida, por lo que Derek sabía que pronto tendría que encontrar algo que hacer.

Por ahora disfrutaría del bosque otra vez.

Stiles estaba a caballo entre la comida sana y deliciosa a la hora de preparar comidas para el Sheriff. Sin embargo, esa noche, en particular, ya había pasado del otro lado: el lado malo para la salud de su padre, pero el que más probabilidades tiene de derretir al hombre la cantidad justa para que Stiles se salga con la suya.

Todavía no había recuperado su teléfono, por lo que el resto de la tarde fue completamente silencioso para Stiles. Pasó un tiempo con los libros de su madre leyendo sobre hechizos y protecciones, tratando de encontrar lo que era fácil de enseñarle a Derek, pero también algo que los protegería bien.

Stiles sabía que era una batalla perdida de su parte si considerar enseñarle a Derek cómo colocar protecciones o hacer algo más por él. No pudo evitar pensar en el pasado y cómo, incluso con la ayuda de su madre, la familia Hale murió. No se perdonaría si algo de esa magnitud volviera a pasar en su guardia. Stiles decidió que iba a enseñarle a Derek algunas barreras, pero él también haría algunas poderosas para protegerlas, incluso si era solo por su tranquilidad.

Al menos, en ese sentido, tendría algo de tranquilidad, porque solo le llevó escuchar el estacionamiento del coche en frente de la casa para que Stiles perdiera toda la calma. Trató de controlar su nerviosa danza alrededor de la estufa mientras preparaba la cena.

El sheriff dejó el automóvil y se tomó su tiempo para volver a casa. Stiles ya había aparcado el Jeep en el garaje y comprobado para ver si quedaba algo por hacer, pero era solo una simple fuga en el motor, después de todo.

En el fondo de su mente, Stiles se preguntó si debería acudir a un mecánico y reparar el coche para ver si corría el riesgo de que volviera a suceder.

Cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió, Stiles contuvo la respiración. El sheriff entró, todavía con su insignia y su cinturón, pero comenzó a desengancharlo justo cuando entraba en la casa. Cerró la puerta con una patada, y Stiles puso la mitad de su atención en la comida frente a él, mientras que la otra mitad estaba completamente concentrada en su padre.

"Huele bien aquí", comentó el sheriff, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Stiles. "¿Ocasión especial?" Preguntó, y había una total falta de sospecha en su rostro, y mucho menos descontento.

¿La gente de Beacon Hills por primera vez no interfirió en su vida? ¿Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad? Stiles todavía no contaba con eso, pero tuvo que admitir que su corazón se llenó de esperanza y Stiles podría provocar que la cena se convirtiera en un hambre de comida grasosa y su padre nunca lo sabría.

Con suerte, él nunca sabría sobre otras cosas, también.

"¿Esto es porque te pedí que no te involucrases con los Hales y lo hiciste de todos modos?", Preguntó el Sheriff casualmente.

Y desaparecieron todas las esperanzas de Stiles.

"Yo solo..." Stiles trató de pensar en algo, pero mentir nuevamente no era lo mejor para él. Salió de la sartén donde estaban cocinando las albóndigas y se volvió hacia su padre, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras su mirada se posaba en Stiles.

El Sheriff alzó las cejas.

"¿Lo siento?" Intentó Stiles, y el Sheriff solo negó con la cabeza. "El jeep se filtró y Derek me ayudó a llevarlo a casa".

"Es curioso cómo tu auto se descompuso y Derek de todas las personas fue quien vino a ayudarte". El sheriff inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

Stiles no sabía qué decir a eso, pero si lo miraba demasiado cerca, había algunas grietas en esa historia. Una fuga en el Jeep y Derek vino a ayudar con Peter, todo sin que Stiles tuviera que llamar a nadie. Si sospechaba algo más de eso, pensaría que Derek tenía algo que ver con el aceite que se escapaba de su Jeep.

"No lo sé, papá. Derek solo me ofreció ayuda y no iba a decir que no. Si lo hiciera, tendría que interrumpirte en el trabajo ".

El Sheriff miró a Stiles con cierta decepción en sus ojos.

"¿Pero solo te ayudaron, nada más? Porque también obtuve la información de que hubo un intercambio de algo, e incluso Peter Hale estuvo involucrado ".

Ahora era el turno de Stiles de enojarse. "¿De verdad se relacionaron contigo palabra por palabra en nuestra conversación también?"

El Sheriff pareció desconcertado con la reacción de Stiles. Puso una mano sobre su cuello y respiró profundamente.

Stiles suspiró de frustración.

"Sé que las cosas se salen de control a veces", dijo el sheriff mientras se acercaba a Stiles. Parecía frustrado también pero también escondía algo. "Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de los Hales. No sé si podemos confiar en ellos ".

Lo dejó así y Stiles no estaba seguro de si su padre estaba diciendo la verdad o si solo quería echar a Stiles del camino. De la misma manera, Stiles no sabía si debería contarle a su padre lo que Derek quería de él.

Por un lado, si el Sheriff lo supiera en ese momento, no dejaría que Stiles ayudara a Derek, pero si lo supiera más tarde, podría volverse loco otra vez.

Era más fácil pedir perdón que permiso.

El Sheriff todavía lo miraba como si esperara que Stiles le explicara lo que significaba el intercambio.

"Derek me dio su número en caso de que necesitemos ayuda algún día". Stiles al menos no lo mantuvo muy lejos de la verdad.

"¿Solo eso?"

"¿Qué pensaste que iba a hacer, pedir mi mano o algo así?" Stiles arrojó eso, haciendo que el Sheriff frunciera el ceño. Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y regresó a la estufa. "Si estás tan dispuesto a dudar de mí, quizás quieras llamarlo y pedirle una mejor explicación".

Stiles no esperó a ver la cara de su padre cuando dijo eso, pero estaba razonablemente seguro de que el Sheriff no iría con eso.

Por un momento, ambos no dijeron nada, y Stiles se concentró en preparar los espaguetis y las albóndigas que sabía que le gustaban a su padre. Después de un minuto, el Sheriff salió de la habitación en silencio, probablemente para cambiarse de ropa y refrescarse antes de la comida.

Stiles exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Tal vez después de eso, su padre no iba a tocar ese tema.

Su comida estaba un poco en el lado silencioso, porque, aunque esto no era realmente una pelea, ni Stiles ni el sheriff parecían locuaces. Stiles ni siquiera preguntó cuándo iba a recuperar su teléfono, y ya se conformó con no recuperarlo pronto.

Su padre comió la comida con gusto y, al menos, en ese frente no tuvieron ningún desacuerdo esa noche. Stiles llevó su plato al fregadero justo después de que terminó de comer ya que el Sheriff dijo que se ocuparía de los platos.

Stiles entró a la sala de estar y encendió el televisor. Hubo una repetición de un juego de pelota, pero en realidad no le prestó atención, centrándose en leer uno de los diarios de su madre.

Desafortunadamente no pudo leer mucho mientras intentaba enojarse con su padre. No ayudó su caso de querer ser tratado como un adulto a veces, pero a Stiles no le importó.

Una parte de él estaba extasiada de que alguien quisiera que hiciera algo con magia y pensó que Stiles era capaz de hacerlo, porque aunque su padre nunca trató los poderes de Stiles como algo que tenía prohibido usar, Stiles no tenía nada que hacer. con ellos.

Y Derek le ofreció eso.

A veces, Stiles había soñado con un mundo en el que podía trabajar con magia, donde este sería un campo para seguir, porque aunque a Stiles le gustaba la idea de convertirse en policía como su padre y salvar a la gente, o hacerlo en la versión romántica del trabajo, la magia era lo que él amaba. Su padre nunca lo trató como un desaire contra él, pero Stiles tenía una conexión especial con su madre, y le encantaría explorar eso más.

Hacer magia ahora era una forma de acercarse a ella.

Stiles intentó leer algunas páginas de su diario para ver si podía trabajar en los hechizos de protección y crear algo, pero su capacidad de atención se disparó ese día. Siguió escuchando cada ruido que hacía su padre en la cocina hasta que terminó allí y llegó a la sala de estar con Stiles.

"¿Mirando el juego?" El Sheriff pidió conversar, aunque pudo ver que Stiles tenía un libro en su regazo.

"Estaba allí cuando encendí el televisor". Stiles se encogió de hombros cuando el Sheriff se sentó al otro lado del sofá.

Stiles le entregó el control remoto, pero en lugar de cambiar de canal, el Sheriff enmudeció el televisor y dejó el control remoto entre ellos.

"¿Stiles?" Lo llamó.

Stiles levantó la cabeza. "¿Sí, papá?"

"Sabes que no quiero que sientas que te mantengo alejado del mundo o algo así. Solo estoy preocupado", Y era fácil ver esa preocupación en las líneas de su rostro. El Sheriff era mayor ahora, pero Stiles sabía que la mayoría de sus arrugas no eran solo por el tiempo.

"Entiendo eso, papá". Stiles suspiró. "Pero sabes a veces, es demasiado ser la única persona que conoce la magia, ser la única que puede hablar sobre eso. Y ni siquiera te estoy preguntando si puedo decírselo a mis amigos porque sé lo que la magia puede hacer en tu vida ".

La ausencia de su madre no estaba exactamente relacionada con la magia, pero también lo era. Al menos así era como se sentía al respecto.

"Lo siento, Stiles. Desearía poder ayudarte con eso". Y el Sheriff pareció arrepentirse.

Stiles no dejó al hombre colgando.

"Y lo siento, no haré todas las cosas que me pides".

Para eso, el Sheriff solo resopló una pequeña risa. "A veces sé que es demasiado, pero si no establezco demasiadas reglas, no tendrás muchas que romper".

Incluso Stiles tuvo que sonreír ante eso.

"Pero de verdad, papá, ¿por qué no quieres que yo hable con los Hales? ¿Es algo que hicieron? "Stiles se puso serio cuando preguntó acerca de eso, y el Sheriff se puso más serio.

Esperó un segundo antes de decirle algo a Stiles. Había algunas emociones en guerra en su rostro, eso era fácil de ver. Stiles solo no tenía idea de por qué.

"No creo que haya nada de que sospechar sobre los Hales, per se. Pero en todos mis años en la fuerza, y teniendo a los cazadores yendo y viniendo de la ciudad, aunque eso disminuyó mucho desde que sucedió, escuché tantas historias y a veces diferentes versiones de ellas, que es difícil para mí discernir exactamente cuál es la la verdad y lo que es algo inventado.

"Parece que el mundo sobrenatural está lleno de gente esperando el momento adecuado para hacer lo incorrecto y me da la idea de que los cazadores quieren que cualquiera que viva al borde de estos mundos crea en sus historias, incluso cuando no son verdad ".

El Sheriff guardó silencio por un momento. Stiles guardó silencio porque no quería que esta conversación terminara. No siempre fue que su padre se abrió así.

"Si tu madre estuviera aquí, sabría qué decir o en quién confiar, siempre fue buena con eso. Pero ahora ... "El Sheriff negó con la cabeza.

Su mano tomó el control remoto, dejando en claro que le gustaría que esta conversación terminara, pero Stiles fue rápido en decir algo antes de presionar el botón.

"Pero papá, sabes que tengo poderes como los que tenía mamá. Yo también puedo usarlos para saber cuándo las personas dicen la verdad si quiero ".

El Sheriff puso el control remoto en su mano, pero sus ojos tenían algo de dureza que Stiles no pudo explicar.

"Lo se Stiles, pero ¿cómo le ayudaron esos poderes al final?"

Para eso, él no tenía una respuesta.

El sheriff presto atención al televisor eventualmente.

\-----

Cuando llegó la semana siguiente y Stiles finalmente recuperó su teléfono, lo primero que hizo fue agregarle el número de Derek, pero dudó antes de enviar un mensaje. No es que Stiles no lo hiciera eventualmente, pero quería estar absolutamente seguro de que iría en contra de los deseos de su padre, y que lidiaría con la eventual caída de eso.

Mientras tanto, se puso a pensar en otras cosas, como Isaac cuando iba a la escuela para explicarle una vez más a Jackson sobre el ruido en su casa. Ya era la tercera o cuarta vez que Jackson, que vivía justo enfrente de Isaac, preguntaba al respecto y siempre se le ocurría una historia acerca de que el televisor o su padre eran torpes con los muebles.

El hecho era que toda la mesa estaba algo insegura sobre la veracidad de esas historias que él estaba contando, pero no era como si fueran a decir explícitamente que Isaac estaba mintiendo. Scott era el que más se preocupaba, pero era demasiado bueno para dudar de lo que Isaac dijera. Es por eso que Jackson decidió venir a Stiles con eso.

Fue justo después de la campana final y Stiles estaba en su casillero colocando algunos de los libros que no quería llevar a casa cuando Jackson y Lydia se detuvieron justo detrás de él. En lugar de decir algo, Jackson se aclaró la garganta.

Cuando Stiles vio que era él, puso los ojos en blanco, pero cerró su casillero y se dio la vuelta.

"¿A qué debo al placer de ser agraciado con tu presencia?", Dijo Stiles en tono de broma con una pequeña reverencia.

Lydia en realidad no lo estaba mirando, prestando más atención a su teléfono, pero Jackson resopló antes de decir nada.

"Quería hablar contigo sobre Isaac", dijo. Y sí, era algo inaudito: Jackson realmente se preocupaba por otras personas, el tipo no era desalmado.

Y tal vez vio más de lo que dejó ver, así que su preocupación por Isaac estaba justificada de alguna manera.

"¿Qué quieres hablar de él?" Preguntó Stiles mientras miraba hacia ambos lados. No les haría ningún bien si Isaac estuviera cerca, o Scott.

"Sabes que esas historias son una mierda, ¿verdad?"

Stiles se encogió de hombros. "No puedo decir que tengo ninguna prueba de eso".

Ante esas palabras, Jackson pareció desinflarse, pero reforzó su resolución. "De cualquier manera, sé lo que escuché y lo que vi".

"Así que viste algo", comentó Stiles, mostrando cierto interés.

"Sí". Jackson asintió, pero se detuvo a pensar por un minuto allí. "Fue hace algunas semanas. Estaba en mi habitación y mi ventana se abre a la calle. No sé si importa mucho en el gran esquema de las cosas, pero estaba prestando atención a su casa por ese momento y vi a Isaac corriendo por la ventana y luego algo volando por el aire detrás de él. Un momento después, su padre pasó y cerró las cortinas ".

Stiles definitivamente podría dar fe de que esto no era sorprendente y confirmó algunas de sus sospechas.

"¿Crees que su padre ha estado haciendo eso por mucho tiempo?"

Jackson confirmó con su cabeza. "Y todas esas historias sobre golpear los muebles o tropezar con las escaleras, sabemos que eso es una mierda".

"Pero también sabes que realmente no puedes probar nada de eso, ¿verdad?", Dijo Lydia sin apartar los ojos de su teléfono.

Jackson parecía molesto con su comentario, pero Stiles tenía que estar de acuerdo con ella.

"Ella está en lo correcto. Solo tu palabra no será suficiente para comenzar nada, especialmente si Isaac no quiere ".

"Pero, ¿y si sucede algo peor?", Preguntó Jackson, claramente irritado con esta situación.

Para Stiles fue una sorpresa lo mucho que Jackson se preocupó, seguro.

"No lo sé, hombre. Puedo preguntarle a mi padre sobre esto y cómo podemos proceder de una manera muy hipotética, pero sabes que las cosas pueden ser complicadas, especialmente porque Isaac todavía es menor de edad ".

"Y no estás completamente seguro de que esto sea algo que sucede regularmente", agregó Lydia, ahora mirando hacia arriba. "Por lo que sabemos, fue una vez y..."

"De hecho cuatro en las últimas semanas", Jackson intervino, pero Lydia no se detuvo.

"De cualquier manera, realmente no podemos irrumpir en su casa y 'liberar' a Isaac de allí." Miró a Jackson, quien parecía estar listo para hacer exactamente eso, y Stiles se preguntó por qué había esta relación entre Isaac y Jackson, porque nunca parecía que fueran buenos amigos en la escuela. "Lo que podemos hacer es hablar con él, ver si necesita ayuda, tratar de encontrar una manera de no pelear con él y su padre, porque eso podría complicar las cosas", agregó.

Jackson respiró profundamente y asintió.

"Creo que esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora", estuvo de acuerdo Stiles. "Voy a hablar con papá sobre esto y tú, Jackson, puedes darte cuenta si algo así sucede nuevamente".

Jackson confirmó con su cabeza. "Haré eso. Gracias, Stilinski ".

"De nada", respondió Stiles, pero no sabía exactamente cuál era ahora este sentimiento dentro de él. Tal vez fue una especie de parentesco con Jackson.

Él todavía se sentía raro.

\-----

Derek había estado esperando una llamada durante algunos días, pero Stiles todavía parecía dudar en ponerse en contacto con Derek. Si se tomaba mucho más tiempo, Derek iba a encontrarlo nuevamente y, aunque eso no era exactamente lo mejor que podía hacer, después de todas las advertencias del Sheriff, Derek tenía miedo de permanecer desprotegido durante demasiado tiempo.

Peter estaba haciendo rondas en el bosque día tras día y, a veces, parecía que estaba ocultando la verdadera razón por la que estaba haciendo eso, pero Derek sospechaba que era porque Peter quería conocer la zona de nuevo, para acostumbrarse a Beacon. Hills. Derek mismo estaba encontrando algunos desafíos al hacer eso, pero pensó que lo estaba haciendo mejor que su tío.

Al menos no comenzó a cambiar cada vez que sintió que alguien subía por el camino de entrada o cada vez que un excursionista estaba cerca de su casa. Derek tuvo mejores sentidos porque era el Alfa, siempre fue capaz de sentir las emociones de los que le rodeaban y saber si eran una amenaza o no.

Sin embargo, ese día cuando sintió que un automóvil subía por el camino de entrada, Derek no estaba seguro de qué esperar de esa persona. Era bueno que no tuvieran vecinos, de lo contrario, la gente empezaría a hablar de que el Sheriff iría cada dos días.

Derek cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y salió al porche.

Manteniendo sus brazos a su lado, tratando de parecer accesible, Derek se preguntó por un momento si Stiles se retractó de su oferta de ayudar y recurrió al sheriff, pero no parecía que el hombre viniera a luchar.

Al menos Derek esperaba eso.

"Buenas tardes, sheriff".

"Buenas tardes, Derek".

El Sheriff subió los escalones y se detuvo casi frente a Derek. Hubo un juego de poder obvio allí, incluso si era algo casi imperceptible desde el exterior. El sheriff, a su manera, también era un alfa: para su familia, para la fuerza policial y, en cierta medida, para la ciudad.

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó Derek.

El Sheriff lo miró, como si analizara a Derek. Escuchar el corazón del hombre en realidad no revelaba sus intenciones, pero le mostró a Derek que había algo de tensión en los latidos de su corazón, y era posible adivinar que su edad y su trabajo le estaban pasando factura al hombre.

"Eso espero." El Sheriff miró al bosque por un momento, antes de regresar a Derek. "Stiles me dijo que lo ayudaste el otro día. Tengo que agradecerte por eso, me salvaste un buen dinero ".

El Sheriff inclinó la cabeza hacia Derek, quien repitió el gesto.

"No fue nada. Solo estaba pasando y... "

"¿Decidiste causar algún daño al auto de Stiles solo para llegar allí para ayudarlo?" Disparó el Sheriff.

Derek era bueno para mentir, pero no pudo controlar el tartamudeo en su voz solo por esta vez, lo cual fue suficiente para implicarlo aún más.

"Yo ... nosotros no ... No sé por qué haríamos algo así. Estoy seguro de que sabes que el automóvil de Stiles es un modelo anterior, y esas cosas ocurren de vez en cuando ".

El sheriff tarareó. Derek podía ver en su rostro que no lo había engañado, pero también era un hombre de la ley y no iba a acusar a la gente de algo que no podía probar que lo hicieron.

Para un latido, los dos se miraron el uno al otro. Derek conocia un desafío cuando se enfrentaban a él y se sintió como un momento crucial para su estancia en Beacon Hills para tener al Sheriff a su lado, solo que no tenía idea de dónde se encontraban en este momento.

Como el sheriff no tenía reflejos ni sentidos sobrenaturales, fue él quien se dio por vencido en la partida fija, cerrando los ojos y suspirando de frustración.

"Espero no tomar la decisión equivocada al confiar en ti, Derek".

"Espera que te lo pruebe", dijo Derek.

El Sheriff se quedó un momento más en silencio, pero sus ojos estaban enfocados en Derek, como si quisiera intentar mirar más allá de la superficie.

"Quieres algo de Stiles y estoy bastante seguro de que sé de qué se trata. También estoy seguro de que incluso si digo que no a todo, Stiles hará lo que quiera, especialmente si cree que hay vidas en juego ".

Casi sonaba como una acusación y Derek no podía decir nada para defenderse; era verdad después de todo.

"Pero te diré algo, Derek. Mi hijo es lo único que tengo y lucharé por él hasta el infierno y de regreso. Si algo le sucede por su culpa, no dudaré en encontrar a alguien que pueda rastrearlo para darle un castigo apropiado, porque sé que la ley no será suficiente ".

Derek ahora no podía decir nada más que un silencioso 'sí, señor', a pesar de que no iba a asumir la responsabilidad en ese momento.

Esperaba que el sheriff lo dejara así, pero el hombre lo sorprendió quedándose. Suspiró de nuevo y luego pareció soltar la tensión que plagaba su cuerpo.

"De hecho, vine a hablar con Peter", dijo.

"Ahora está en el bosque", anunció Derek un poco más fuerte para ver si Peter podía ir, pero el hombre probablemente ya estaba demasiado lejos.

Incluso el Sheriff miró a su alrededor como si esperara que Peter saliera del bosque, pero no pasó nada.

"Me aseguraré de enviarlo a verte, Sheriff".

"Si pudieras, me alegraré." El Sheriff miró una vez más a Derek y luego bajó la cabeza mientras bajaba los escalones.

Derek se quedó en el porche solo mirando al Sheriff subir al coche y alejarse. Casi parecía sincronizado, justo cuando el auto desapareció en el bosque, el teléfono de Derek sonó con un mensaje.

**Hola Derek, soy Stiles. ¿Podemos hablar?**

\-----

Esa tarde parecía como si Roscoe no pudiera encontrar una manera de calmarse, pero tal vez simplemente se dio cuenta de lo que Stiles sentía. Después de que finalmente encontró el valor para hablar con Derek sobre sus planes y decidió reunirse en el bosque. Estaba esperando eso, pero también completamente inseguro de qué esperar de él.

Stiles seleccionó algunos libros sobre protecciones y hechizos de protección. Quería probar algunas de las cosas que su madre era realmente apasionada, tratando de emular sus enseñanzas en su práctica.

Por primera vez, sentía que su magia era útil, una herramienta para ayudar a las personas y no solo algo que evitaba el aburrimiento.

Cuando el reloj dio las cinco, salió de la casa con Roscoe a remolque. Derek le dijo a Stiles que caminara hacia el bosque y lo esperara porque Derek lo encontraría eventualmente.

La parte de espera no era nada, en realidad, porque tan pronto como Stiles dejó el área donde el bosque y la ciudad se encontraban en el borde, Derek vino caminando detrás de un árbol, esta vez lo suficientemente alto como para que Roscoe y Stiles lo oyeran.

Tan pronto como Stiles vio al hombre, su corazón se puso un poco raro, pero Stiles lo atribuyó a sus hormonas adolescentes dando un último hurra, o algo así. Derek era un buen espécimen, no hay necesidad de negarlo, pero Stiles tuvo tan poco éxito en su vida amorosa hasta ahora, que ya no tenía ganas de actuar sobre ninguno de sus impulsos. Le gustaba mirar cosas bonitas, pero hacer algo más allá de eso estaba en otro nivel.

"Hola", dijo Derek a unos metros de Stiles. Sus ojos fueron de él a Roscoe y de regreso.

"Hola. ¿Listo para aprender algunas cosas? "Stiles podía escuchar la incomodidad en su voz, porque él era el que se suponía que debía enseñar magia a Derek, pero nunca antes había tenido que hacerlo.

"¿Estás segura de que podré hacer algo?", Preguntó Derek. Parecía sentir la incomodidad en el aire también porque Derek puso sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se movió sobre las puntas de sus pies.

"No tengo idea", Stiles levantó su hombro, pero soltó una pequeña carcajada. Derek le sonrió.

El latido del corazón de Stiles se disparó de nuevo, y los ojos de Derek se enfocaron en el pecho de Stiles como si estuviera tratando de escucharlo. Sin embargo, Stiles no quería que Derek siguiera prestando atención a eso.

"Así que, um, estoy seguro de que estás muy interesado en las protecciones, pero en realidad quiero probar y enseñarte algo más fácil antes de pasar a eso, ¿de acuerdo?", Sugirió Stiles mientras enviaba a Roscoe fuera con un rápido su mano y luego puso los libros que trajo encima de una roca en el suelo.

"Está bien para mí." Derek todavía tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Bueno, hay muchos tipos diferentes de magia, y prácticamente cualquiera puede hacer algo si tiene la voluntad de hacerlo, lo que en retrospectiva parece una forma sencilla de lograr cosas mágicas, pero en realidad se trata de eso". Stiles realmente no ensayó ese discurso, pero tampoco quiso tratar la magia como algo que podrías aprender en un minuto.

Era una parte integral de lo que era, no podía pensar en ello como un medio para un fin.

"¿Dices que todos pueden hacer algo con magia?", Preguntó Derek, algo curioso.

"Sí. Y no" . Stiles señaló un árbol frente a ellos. "Si te pido ahora que enciendas este árbol con tu mente, ¿podrías hacerlo?"

Tan pronto como lo dijo Derek parecía sorprendido por la pregunta, y Stiles pensó que podría haber ido por el camino equivocado con su ejemplo, pero ahora estaba por ahí de todos modos.

"No", dijo Derek simplemente.

"Allí está tu respuesta, entonces".

"Pero también dijiste que sí", Derek le recordó a Stiles.

"Lo sé. Pero también dije que no. " Stiles sonrió para sí mismo mirando la forma en que Derek arqueaba las cejas mientras miraba hacia el árbol.

Stiles no podía saber si estaba tratando de incendiar el árbol con su mente o si solo estaba pensando.

"En la cultura del emisario, existe la creencia de que con la voluntad podemos hacer muchas cosas, lo cual no está muy lejos de la verdad. Sin embargo, existe este poder interno que todos tienen y puede ser lo suficientemente pequeño como para ser capaz de encender una cerilla con los dedos o lo suficientemente grande como para apagar el sol ".

Ante eso, Derek pareció sorprendido.

"¿Sería eso posible?"

"No tengo idea", dijo Stiles honestamente. "No puedo hacerlo, pero nunca lo intenté, para ser honesto".

Stiles ni siquiera estaba mintiendo, lo que Derek podría haber captado con sus sentidos. Miró a Stiles con cierto temor aunque trató de esconderse.

"Pero eres un ser mágico, Derek. Siempre puedes sumergir tus dedos en ese pozo y usar tus poderes. Los hombres lobo son criaturas fuertes, e incluso las simples betas pueden hacer mucha magia ".

"¿Qué tipo de magia pueden hacer los alfas?", Preguntó Derek. Su rostro no mostraba nada, pero Stiles quería saber por qué esa pregunta. Quizás la respuesta estaba justo en frente de él.

"Mucha magia, si quieres saber".

Derek asintió. "¿Qué quieres que intente?"

Stiles pensó por un momento, mirando alrededor del bosque.

"Deberíamos comenzar simple. Vas a hacer algunas tallas y veremos qué va a pasar ".

Stiles procedió a explicar de qué manera iba a probar a Derek. Quería que Derek tallara una simple runa en la corteza de un árbol. Era una herencia de los estudios que su madre hizo en las culturas noruega e islandesa y Stiles le mostró a Derek el dibujo simple de la runa para hacer en el tronco.

Para un hombre lobo con garras que parecía lo suficientemente simple, pero Derek se tomó su tiempo para obtener el dibujo correcto. Se suponía que la runa curativa ayudaría a cualquier tipo de ser, pero Stiles lo había intentado en los árboles cuando era un niño. Una de las primeras cosas que su madre le hizo hacer fue tallar la runa de curación en madera y luego lanzarle fuego para ver cómo la madera se curaría a sí misma.

"¿Creo que debería verse así?", Dijo Derek cuando terminó, echando un vistazo al libro y luego levantando sus ojos a Stiles.

Se acercó al árbol para inspeccionar el dibujo.

Stiles asintió. "Eso es todo."

"Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer ahora?", Preguntó Derek. "¿Hay alguna otra cosa que tengamos que hacer antes de que funcione?"

"Realmente no. Esta es una simple runa y después de dibujarla, tienes que creer completamente en sus propiedades y funcionará ". La explicación llegó a Stiles como algo que un emisario diría, pero luego, su enseñanza se derivó de la misma fuente que brujas

"Así que solo tengo que creer ..." dijo Derek para sí mismo, pensativo.

Stiles realmente no esperó a hacer su siguiente parte, simplemente señaló una mano hacia la runa en el árbol y disparó fuego con la punta de sus dedos, solo una pequeña llama, lo suficiente como para quemar la corteza y tratar de borrar la inscripción. Era lo mismo que hizo su madre con su runa en aquel entonces, y Stiles recordó que fue ayer cuando el árbol creció alrededor de los bordes carbonizados y tatuó su runa en la corteza para siempre.

"Wow", susurró Derek y Stiles no pudo evitar sentirse bien impresionando a un hombre lobo.

Cuando apagó el fuego, la runa quedó casi quemada en un desastre negro.

"¿Y ahora qué?", Preguntó Derek.

"Si lograste hacerlo bien, debería comenzar a hacer algo sobre ... ahora". Y justo cuando Stiles dijo eso, el árbol pareció cobrar vida, pero de una manera tan pequeña e imperceptible que alguien que no estuviera mirando de cerca nunca lo vería.

Cuando el proceso de curación terminó, no parecía que la magia hubiera tocado el árbol, pero ese tiempo lo había tallado con la ayuda de los elementos de la naturaleza. La parte carbonizada estaba siendo empujada detrás de una nueva corteza que se extendía lentamente sobre el área quemada. Avanzando a la velocidad de un caracol, pero creciendo y creciendo.

"Lo está cubriendo", dijo Derek maravillado.

"Sí, lo está" , confirmó Stiles. "Parece que tienes algunos poderes".

En ese momento, el hombre se volvió hacia Stiles y sonrió. Parecía que ambos eran una especie de socios en el crimen, porque estaban haciendo algo que estaba algo prohibido. Pero Stiles nunca antes había sabido que le gustaba ayudar a la gente a encontrar sus poderes internos, ayudarlos a descubrir qué tan simple y sorprendente era la magia y cómo era algo que todos podían hacer.

En un par de minutos, la mayor parte del área quemada estaba cubierta de un nuevo árbol, y solo algunas partes de la runa eran visibles, después de todo, Derek realmente no talló esa profundidad. Parecía tener una buena cantidad de poder, tal vez no lo suficiente para proteger por sí solo su casa con barreras, pero luego Stiles no creía que hubiera dejado que el hombre lo hiciera solo.

Si comenzó esto, lo vería hasta el final.

"Bueno, parece que tienes algo de magia dentro de ti, así que vamos por algo más difícil", anunció Stiles.

Derek no leyó demasiado esas palabras, pero Stiles sintió ganas de entristecerse por la insinuación que solo tenía sentido para él. El momento pasó rápido, sin embargo, y enseguida le estaba enseñando a Derek algunos hechizos más simples.

Trabajaron hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse.

Stiles nunca antes se había sentido como él y sus poderes importaban tanto.

\-----

"Papá, quiero preguntarte algo", dijo Stiles esa noche cuando estaban sentados en la mesa.

A pesar de que había pensado que apenas había logrado correr a casa antes de que su padre regresara, Stiles todavía había comenzado la cena y tenía tiempo para darse una ducha rápida antes de que el coche estacionara en frente de la casa. Stiles aún se sentía mareado por la maravilla infantil de Derek por todo lo que hacía con la magia; Al principio, Stiles se había sentido algo intimidado por él y no estaba seguro de cuánto podría enseñarle a Derek, pero parecía que formaban una pareja bastante buena y el orgullo que se hinchaba en su pecho cuando Derek había seguido sus instrucciones había sido embriagador. .

El Sheriff asintió a Stiles mientras inhalaba su pasta.

"Algunos niños en la escuela me preguntaban el otro día qué podemos hacer con alguien que, posiblemente, haya sido maltratado por sus padres". Ante eso, el Sheriff le prestó más atención a Stiles, y Stiles quiso esquivar la verdad pero su padre era bueno oliendo la mierda. "No cosas sexuales, pero pegarle y arrojar cosas. ¿Cuánto de eso se puede categorizar como abuso?"

El padre de Stiles estuvo pensando por un momento.

"Esto es solo hipotético", preguntó.

Stiles confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

A pesar de que había alguna sospecha en el rostro de su padre, él se burló de Stiles después de que tragó la comida con un poco de agua.

"A veces es una línea muy delgada entre lo que podemos considerar un abuso adecuado, pero cuando sucede, es difícil esconderse y pretender que es otra cosa. En realidad, no solo depende de la policía o los Servicios Sociales para hacer su trabajo y proteger a los niños del abuso, sino que es difícil cuando realmente no podemos entrar a la casa".

"Hay diferentes maneras en que podemos categorizar el abuso infantil, pero las más comunes son violentas y sexuales. Pero no solo eso, el abuso emocional, la negligencia y el maltrato también son abuso infantil, entonces hay un gran paraguas que cubre muchas cosas ".

"¿Pero cómo sabes cuándo es solo, digamos, crianza y cuándo es abuso?", Preguntó Stiles. Él, más que nadie, podía recordar las veces que él y su padre lucharon e incluso cuando recibió algunas bofetadas en la espalda cuando era un niño.

Sin embargo, no podía ver eso como un abuso, porque estaban aislados y no eran dañinos para él, aunque era difícil ver cómo hacer uso de la violencia podía ser bueno para el bienestar de cualquier niño.

"Como dije, a veces es difícil para nosotros escribir algo como abuso cuando la familia parece vivir una buena vida, cuando los padres parecen amar a sus hijos, y cuando los niños todavía aman a sus padres". El Sheriff suspiró. "Pero de la misma manera, esa podría ser la única forma en que están acostumbrados a amar, tal vez esos niños nunca aprendieron de manera diferente, por lo que es difícil romper ese patrón y buscar ayuda".

Stiles asintió.

"¿Conoces a alguien que necesite ayuda?", Preguntó el Sheriff, y Stiles negó con la cabeza de inmediato, tal vez demasiado apresuradamente, pero el Sheriff no preguntó nada más.

"En realidad no", agregó Stiles.

"Pero sabes que si alguien necesita ayuda, siempre pueden venir a hablar conmigo a la estación, mi puerta siempre está abierta".

"Lo sé, papá".

"Bien". El sheriff asintió. Luego miró a Stiles y, quizás, vio lo que Stiles mismo había pensado antes. "¿Crees que fui un mal padre, hijo?"

"No papá, yo nunca ..." Stiles negó con la cabeza y habló al mismo tiempo, pero el sheriff levantó una mano y lo detuvo.

"No te pido que me tranquilices, porque sé que no fui el mejor padre del mundo. Hice algunas cosas mal, pero también sé que hice algo bien, de lo contrario, no serías quien eres hoy ".

Stiles asintió en confirmación y, esta vez, esperó un momento antes de hablar.

"No diré que no merecía tal vez una bofetada o dos en el trasero, papá. Cuando era un niño me molestaba muchísimo ". El sheriff asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. "Pero no sabemos por qué tenemos que ser atacados cuando somos niños. No entendemos por qué nuestros padres tienen que hacernos daño y, aunque a veces es necesario, sigo pensando que tal vez algunos otros niños no tengan la oportunidad de entender por qué sucedió ".

El Sheriff tendió una mano hacia Stiles, apretándolo cuando Stiles le ofreció su mano.

"Lo siento si se sintió de esa manera, pero espero haberle dado todo lo que necesitaba para comprenderlo. Tal vez puedas ser un mejor padre que yo en el futuro ".

"Whoa, para ahi. Todavía soy demasiado joven para tener un pequeño Stiles corriendo por la casa ".

El Sheriff se rió. "Digamos que estoy de acuerdo con eso".

Estarían bien, Stiles lo sabía. Como siempre lo supo.

No tocaron el tema por el resto de la cena, pero Stiles no pudo evitar sentir que había llegado al pico de la curiosidad de su padre con su pregunta. Al menos despejaron el aire sobre los dos porque Stiles no quería que su padre pensara por un momento que había sido traumatizado cuando creció. En cierto modo, él había sido, por supuesto, no por su padre, sino por el incendio y la cantidad trágica de muertes a su alrededor.

De todos modos, Stiles fue a la escuela al día siguiente con algo para hablar con Jackson, pero no lo vio hasta el almuerzo y luego no quiso hablar con él sobre eso, especialmente frente a Isaac. Stiles, sin embargo, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a Isaac y tratar de encontrar algunas señales de lo que Jackson aludió.

En la superficie, Stiles no podía ver nada, pero recordó que una vez Isaac llegó a la escuela con un ojo morado. Nunca recordó haberle prestado atención en el vestuario, porque la mayoría de los muchachos estaban desnudos y era difícil esconder cualquier cosa sin ropa.

Entre todas esas miradas, trató de mantenerse al día con la conversación que se desarrollaba en la mesa. Parecía ser otra ronda de 'No nos gustan nuestras familias' protagonizada por Allison y su tía, pero Stiles realmente no estaba allí para eso.

Al menos hasta que alguien lo patee debajo de la mesa.

No hizo ningún sonido, pero miró para ver quién era el culpable. Solo Erica lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?", Preguntó. Stiles estaba listo para lanzarle la misma pregunta, pero luego Erica sacudió su cabeza hacia Isaac, y Stiles se retractó de sus palabras.

"Nada", dijo un momento después. Scott miró en su dirección, pero Stiles simplemente negó con la cabeza y Scott se volvió hacia Allison y Lydia mientras discutían sobre lo que no les gustaba de no tener privacidad.

Stiles se permitió pensar solo un minuto sobre eso, y cómo nunca tuvo realmente un problema con eso. De hecho, le gustaría tener más personas en su casa, solo si eso lo ayudaría a no sentirse tan solo como lo hizo mientras crecía, pero todos tenían sus problemas y, especialmente ese día, esos pensamientos eran los menos importantes de Stiles.

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Erica, no quería decir nada en la mesa, así que recurrió a su teléfono. Sin embargo, en lugar de enviarle mensajes, Stiles le envió uno a Jackson.

 **Necesitamos hablar**.

En un minuto, Jackson miró su teléfono, pero ni siquiera se volvió hacia Stiles, quien tendría que recordarse a sí mismo para felicitar a Jackson por ser bueno en una cosa por una vez.

**Después del último período en tu casillero.**

Stiles confirmó con un sí y luego colgó su teléfono, pero en un segundo vibró con otro texto. Giró su teléfono para ver una notificación de Erica.

 **¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?**   pregunta. Stiles pensó por un momento qué mentira iba a dar, pero no sabía si él quería eso. Erica lo vio mirando a Isaac, y ella también se preocupó por él, así que Stiles no quería dejarla atrás en esto. Tal vez incluso podría ayudarlos de alguna manera.

 **Hablemos en mi casillero más** **tarde** , envié a Stiles. Ella revisó el mensaje y luego levantó una ceja hacia él, pero no dijo nada.

Fue algo bueno que guardó silencio porque era justo a tiempo para que Allison volviera su atención a Stiles.

"¿Recuerdas cuando mi tía era maestra aquí?" Ella frunció el ceño y Stiles simplemente no tenía ninguna idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"¿Por qué habría?"

"Tal vez solo estoy mezclando cosas. Pensé que hablabas una vez acerca de que ella era maestra y que había un niño que no le gustaba y ... "Allison se detuvo en seco porque parecía que se había perdido en su propia historia, pero Stiles de repente sintió que algo lo golpeaba.

Como si fuera ayer, se vio a sí mismo caminando por el patio durante el almuerzo, con los ojos dirigidos al otro lado de la cerca. Fue después de que creó a Roscoe y después comenzó a prestar atención a Derek Hale de todas las personas. Stiles vio a la tía de Allison allí mismo.

Por supuesto, él la conocía, porque Allison misma le dijo quién era ella.

En su memoria, Derek estaba sentado en un banco solo, estudiando para una prueba o algo así, y la tía de Allison fue a hablar con él. Solo por la forma en que se movió, Stiles podía sentir que parecía diferente y en ese momento no sabía por qué.

Había cosas que solo él sabía ahora sobre la familia Argent, y Stiles no estaba seguro de que le gustara lo que le venía a la mente.

La hora del almuerzo había terminado antes de que él realmente pudiera tener tiempo de responder o Allison de continuar hablando sobre eso. Pero tal vez había alguna razón para todas esas quejas, aunque Stiles no lo sabía.

Si esta mujer era tan mala como parecía en ese momento, no dudaría de Allison por un minuto.

Pero parecía interesante que alguien como ella vendría a la ciudad ahora de todos los tiempos. Era como si viejos conocidos estuvieran convergiendo en el mismo lugar y Stiles solo podía preguntarse qué significaba eso.


	5. Capítulo cinco

**Capítulo cinco**

 

"¿Puede alguien explicarme qué está sucediendo?" Erica exigió cuando llegó al casillero de Stiles justo después de que Jackson y Lydia llegarán allí. Parecía que todos lograron escapar de Isaac, Scott y Allison, pero luego ambos tenían trabajos a tiempo parcial y Allison tenía entrenamiento de tiro con arco después de la escuela.

"Estamos preocupados por Isaac", dijo Stiles, porque sabía que Jackson no querría ser de quien hablará. Después de todo, le gustaba pretender ser el imbécil de su grupo.

"¿Por qué?" Boyd hizo la pregunta, algo que sorprendió incluso a Lydia. El tipo no era de los que hablaban mucho, eso era seguro.

Stiles miró a Jackson por un minuto, solo con la esperanza de que fuera el que hablará, pero Jackson miró hacia atrás, pidiendo a Stiles que explicara, y así que lo explicó.

"No sé si ustedes se dieron cuenta, pero desde que Isaac llegó a la escuela con ese ojo negro las cosas comenzaron a ponerse un poco raras. Está perdiendo clases y, aunque no parece tan diferente aquí, Jackson dijo que las cosas de los Laheys ya no son lo que solían ser ".

"¿Qué está pasando con él?" Ahora Erica le preguntó a Jackson, y esta vez se obligó a hablar.

"Creo que vi a su padre golpearlo y luego tirarle cosas a Isaac. No habló de esos ruidos que escucho a veces desde mi casa, como romper muebles y tirar cosas por las escaleras". La imagen que pintó ciertamente no era bonita, y la cara preocupada de Erica lo dijo todo.

Boyd le puso una mano alrededor de los hombros y la sostuvo cerca de él.

"¿Pero podemos siquiera hacer algo?", Preguntó ella.

"Hablé con mi padre, pero no sé si hay algo que podamos hacer, además de dar una llamada anónima. Papá dijo que sería difícil lograr que abrieran sus puertas y que dejaran entrar a alguien para que hablara si sospechaban algo ".

"Eso es un montón de mierda, entonces" dijo Lydia desde un costado, levantando su cabeza de su teléfono y solo mirando a Stiles. Él tenía que estar de acuerdo con ella en eso.

"Lo sé. Papá me dijo que si alguien necesitaba ayuda, deberían ir a hablar con él y después de eso tendría que llamar a Servicios Sociales y esperar lo mejor, supongo ".

Por un minuto, los cinco se quedaron en silencio, como si nadie supiera exactamente lo que se suponía que debían hacer.

"¿Qué pasa si tenemos algunas imágenes de lo que está sucediendo en su casa?" Sugirió Jackson. "Incluso podría filmar desde mi habitación".

"Pero eso es asumir que pase lo que pase entre el Sr. Lahey y Isaac volverá a suceder", comentó Stiles.

"Sería bueno si no fuera así", dijo Erica con cierta esperanza en su voz.

"Y que tal vez sería aún peor. Sabes que hay una razón por la que fue removido del equipo de natación hace algunos años ", dijo Lydia.

Todos sabían de alguna manera sobre el entrenador Lahey y su historia con la escuela, pero su salida del equipo había sido algo sorprendente, considerando que el equipo de natación había sido bastante fuerte en Beacon Hills.

"Sí, pero eso fue por Camden, después de su muerte, creo que el Sr. Lahey ya no tenía ganas de enseñar", dijo Erica, pero incluso ahora parecía insegura sobre su información.

"Nadie presentó historias sobre ese momento y la mayoría del equipo de natación de esos años ya se graduó o realmente no habla mucho de eso". Stiles quería tener una forma de saber más sobre esto, aunque ahora estaba fuera de lugar para ir a preguntar.

"Pero tenemos que hacer algo", presionó Jackson. "No quiero tener que hablar con Isaac... "

"Tal vez deberíamos... ", señaló Lydia, pero Jackson negó con la cabeza.

"No sé si querrá hablar de esto".

Parecía que Jackson tenía algo más que decir con la forma en que se mordía el labio nerviosamente. Todos esperaron mientras discutía consigo mismo si quería hablar sobre eso o no.

"El caso es que Isaac siempre amó a su padre. Recuerdo cuando jugamos de niños y él siempre hablaba de su padrr, como el tipo que colgó la luna. Después de que Camden se marcho y no regresará, las cosas cambiaron. Ya no venía a mi casa, se sentía como si siempre estuviera haciendo las tareas domésticas en su casa porque su padre de repente tuvo que aceptar muchos trabajos ya que Camden ya no enviaba dinero a casa. Incluso Isaac fue a ayudar a su padre en el cementerio más de una vez ".

Cuando Jackson relacionó esos hechos sobre el pasado de Isaac, Stiles no pudo 'evitarlo pero encontró paralelismos en su propia vida'. Su familia también perdió a alguien y no supo cómo salir de eso. Stiles tuvo que asumir más responsabilidades y su padre se descarriló un poco antes de volver a ser lo que era antes de que la madre de Stiles muriera. Aparentemente no llegó a este punto en la vida de Isaac y Stiles no pudo evitar preguntarse si las cosas no eran como eran ahora, cómo su vida podría haber seguido el mismo camino.

"Digo que vayamos por el plan de la cámara", sugirió Stiles.

Jackson asintió, e incluso Boyd pareció estar de acuerdo con este plan. Erica se tomó un momento para emitir una confirmación, mientras que Lydia no parecía querer dar una opinión al respecto.

Stiles se preguntó por qué ella era tan distante del resto del grupo a veces, pero eso fue desviado demasiado rápido antes de volver al tema que nos ocupaba.

"Puedo poner algo en la ventana de mi habitación", dijo Jackson.

"Y me aseguraré de que llegue a mi padre si algo sucede de nuevo". Stiles tomó nota mental de eso.

"Me gustaría que nada suceda", dijo Erica, "pero siento que cuanto antes lleguemos al fondo de esto, antes podremos ayudar a Isaac".

El grupo se disolvió no mucho después de eso, ya que la mayor parte del pasillo ya estaba vacío y no querían levantar sospechas estando allí solos.

Stiles fue a su Jeep para llegar a casa, pero antes de entrar, se dio cuenta de que había un trozo de papel en el parabrisas. Lo tomó, mientras miraba a su alrededor para comprobar si había alguien allí que podría haberlo dejado. Al principio pensó que podría ser una especie de boleto y Stiles esperaba que no fuera así. Cuando lo abrió y confirmó que era una nota escrita a mano, deseó que fuera un boleto.

_¿Están las brujas corriendo con los lobos ahora?_

_Beacon Hills todavía no tiene un buen escuadrón de bomberos._

_Sería una pena si algo sucediera de nuevo ..._

Esas palabras no parecían tener sentido al principio, pero cuando lo hicieron, Stiles sintió la oleada de sangre en sus oídos y sintió cómo un ataque de pánico se apoderaba de él. Todavía logró subirse al automóvil y conducir a casa.

Roscoe estaba esperando a Stiles debajo de un árbol en el patio trasero, gruñendo para que se acercara.

\-----

Derek estaba vigilando el perímetro de su propiedad original. En el bosque, podía liberar sus sentidos. Derek podía oír a su tío en algún lugar de la casa, y los autos que pasaban por la interestatal no estaban demasiado lejos del otro lado. Si se concentraba, Derek podía sentir a algunas personas en la ciudad, como el sheriff y Stiles, e incluso algunos de los otros seres sobrenaturales que vivían en secreto. Había una banshee en alguna parte, Derek podía sentirlo.

Fue solo por esos sentidos que sintió la forma en que el aroma y el aura de Stiles cambiaban tan rápido y no era como si Derek estuviera vigilándolo específicamente, pero como ya corría en el bosque y la casa de Stiles no estaba tan lejos de él, Derek no pudo evitar cambiar de rumbo hacia la ciudad.

Stiles era difícil de leer a veces, pero ese día Derek podía sentir sus emociones completamente desordenadas. Solo pudo captar más cosas a medida que se acercaba, como la forma en que la respiración de Stiles era rápida y los latidos de su corazón se volvían salvajes. Derek sintió una oleada de adrenalina inyectada en su sistema porque no estaría bien si algo le sucediera a Stiles, por lo que tenía que estar alerta.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su casa, Derek pudo ver que Stiles estaba abrazando a Roscoe en el patio trasero, nada sobrenatural estaba esperando el momento adecuado para atacarlo.

Derek hizo un ruido con sus patas mientras trotaba hacia Stiles y Roscoe. El ciervo parecía estar mirando a Derek, y un momento después Stiles se dio vuelta.

Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos y Stiles parecía sorprendido de ver un lobo justo frente a él. Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon de nuevo, pero Derek intentó proyectar un aura tan inofensiva como pudo.

Estaba seguro de que Roscoe habría hecho algo si Derek representaba una amenaza para Stiles.

"¿Derek?" Stiles lo llamó por su nombre, y fue como si lo supiera porque Derek asintió con la cabeza y luego procedió a caminar en su dirección. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Stiles parecía inseguro, pero Derek no podía responderle de ninguna manera. Un gemido salió de su garganta y Derek se acercó a Stiles para poder correr la cabeza sobre la pantorrilla de Stiles, solo para asegurarse de que Stiles supiera que no quería hacerle daño.

Derek no estaba mirando, pero sintió la vacilación de Stiles antes de que una mano suavemente descendiera sobre su cabeza, acariciando a Derek entre las orejas. Echaba de menos ese tipo de contacto y no es que no lo sintiera en estos últimos años, pero la mayoría de las veces no tenía un significado duradero para Derek.

En este momento, con Stiles justo a su lado, parecía diferente y Derek no sabía por qué. Lo que sabía era que realmente no podía cambiar de nuevo ahora, pero tampoco quería que Stiles se sintiera solo. Después de trabajar juntos el otro día, parecía que se habían acercado de alguna manera.

Stiles siguió acariciándolo, tocándolo, como si su mano fuera un imán y Derek estuviera hecho de metal. Su toque era tranquilizador, y aunque Derek no lo necesitaba, su lobo no fue capaz de rechazarlo.

Una parte de él casi quería que Derek cediera a sus instintos y se tumbara, le mostrara el vientre. Si Derek no estaba seguro de sí mismo, diría que su lobo se estaba volviendo loco, pero Derek sabía que la parte animal era algo que lo tenía bien agarrado y que la parte humana no podía controlar muy bien lo que sentía el otro lado.

Su audición captó la respiración de Stiles mientras aspiraba una bocanada de aire.

"Creo que algo malo podría pasar, Derek." Esas palabras lo dejaron al borde, pero Stiles parecía más asustado que en pánico, así que tal vez no era algo urgente y tenía que resolverse en ese momento.

Derek miró a Stiles, la mano lo tocó y se echó a un lado mientras trataba de comunicarse de alguna manera con Stiles.

A su lado, Roscoe estaba callado.

"Creo que es bueno que hayas venido aquí, porque tengo algo que podría implicarnos a los dos". Ahora Derek sentía curiosidad. "¿Podrías transformarte? Te daré algo de ropa y podemos hablar ".

Derek no iba a decir que no a eso si eso significaba que podía hablar con Stiles y descubrir qué estaba pasando. Stiles lo condujo hacia la casa y luego adentro, Derek lo siguió en silencio. Giró la cabeza cuando Roscoe en el patio trasero los miró fijamente con sus ojos que no estaban. Derek realmente no podía sentir demasiado del animal, pero no pudo evitar sentirse apegado a él.

Stiles guió a Derek hasta el segundo piso y entró a su habitación. Fue a su armario a recoger algo de ropa mientras Derek esperaba. Tomó respiraciones superficiales para que no se sintiera abrumado por lo grueso que era el aroma de Stiles allí. Era interesante, la forma en que su lobo parecía buscar ese olor, pero Derek sabía que no debería seguirlo, al menos no todavía. Stiles y él tenían algunos lazos que los conectaban, pero no era suficiente para garantizar que Derek lo mantuviera cerca.

"Creo que esto te quedará bien", dijo Stiles mientras traía algo de ropa y se ponía en la cama. "Estaré esperando abajo".

Stiles dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Derek lo vio irse, y cuando escuchó a Stiles caminando por la cocina, vio su momento para transformarse. Derek estaba acostumbrado a transformarse, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al dolor. Él podría superarlo en un minuto.

A lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a desnudarse en la casa de otra persona. Derek miró por la ventana para asegurarse de que nadie mirara por allí, pero la ventana estaba abierta al bosque, lo cual era bueno porque Derek estaba seguro de que al Sheriff no le gustaría saber acerca de un hombre desnudo en la habitación de su hijo.

Derek caminó hacia la cama e inspeccionó la ropa. Pantalones de chándal y una camisa a rayas naranja y azul, que parecían encajar. Lo hicieron, pero apenas. Esos pantalones estaban apretados en sus tobillos, y la camisa se extendía a través de sus pectorales. Derek no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ridículo por la forma en que la ropa ajustada lo puso en exhibición.

Bajó de todos modos y encontró a Stiles en la cocina preparando café, con su magia. Estaba usando una cafetera de metal con un filtro en la parte superior mientras vertía agua de la tetera, sin sostenerla con las manos. Derek no pudo evitar detenerse para asimilar todo.

Stiles miró hacia atrás para ver si Derek estaba allí, pero continuó haciendo su café.

"No sabía que podías hacer que las cosas levitaran", comentó Derek, solo para intentar despejar el aire con una simple pregunta.

"Solo cuando estoy nervioso", respondió Stiles, y ahí quedó el plan de Derek.

"¿Qué pasó?", Preguntó, pero antes de que Stiles le respondiera, terminó de preparar el café.

Cuando el agua se vertió en el filtro, Stiles esperó a que goteara por la olla, y luego dejó el filtro en la basura, trayendo un café humeante y una taza a la mesa. Derek casi iba a preguntar por qué Stiles no lo iba a tratar con una taza, pero cuando Stiles la colocó justo delante de Derek y le sirvió, Derek mantuvo la boca cerrada.

"¿No hiciste uno para ti?"

"Dije que lo hago cuando estoy nervioso, no es que lo tome tanto".

Derek tomó un sorbo del café, mientras que Stiles procedió a sacar una hoja de papel de su bolsillo y ponerla en la mesa. Derek estaba confundido sobre lo que era, pero luego leyó la nota. De repente, el café pareció enfriarse en su mano. Derek apenas recordaba el sabor, porque tenía la boca llena de plomo y su mundo inclinado hacia un lado.

"¿Quién te dio esto?" La voz de Derek salió áspera.

"No lo sé. Lo encontré en el parabrisas de mi auto cuando salí de la escuela. No tengo idea de quién lo puso allí. Y antes de preguntarme, sé que no hay cámaras en el estacionamiento de la escuela ".

Derek no iba a preguntar eso al principio, pero estaba contento de que Stiles lo mencionara. Derek no quería tocar esa nota, pero no pudo evitar sentir que su cuerpo ni siquiera era suyo en ese momento, porque no esperaba que le arrojaran el pasado de esa manera.

"Esto es más que una admisión de culpabilidad, Stiles".

Stiles asintió con la cabeza a Derek, quien tuvo que dejar su taza sobre la mesa para inspeccionar esa nota de cerca. Stiles estaba justo a su lado, y miró la nota una vez más. Esas letras curvas y suaves parecían burlarse de ellos.

A su lado, Stiles se estremeció. "No sé qué decir, pero no muchas personas realmente saben lo que sucedió. Mi padre cubrió la causa de la muerte de mi madre del público porque sabemos que cuando los seres sobrenaturales mueren juntos ..."

"Las guerras comienzan", le dijo Derek. Stiles asintió.

"Esto significa que esta persona sabía lo que sucedió a través de un testigo presencial". Stiles hizo una pausa. No sabía si quería decirlo, pero Derek lo golpeó.

"O ellos son los que cometieron el crimen".

Stiles bajó la cabeza una vez.

"Nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que fuera un crimen, papá dijo que el informe original descartaba el incendio. Según él, era un cable defectuoso junto con una fuga de gas ".

Derek soltó un aliento molesto, todo lo que sabía reorganizándose en su cabeza. "Nunca creí eso. Y ahora tiene mucho sentido", finalmente tomó la nota con los dedos.

Nada sobre esa escritura le resultaba familiar o la forma en que se pronunciaban las palabras, pero en cierto modo, Derek tuvo que admitir que le intrigaba. No solo esta persona encontró a Stiles para dejar esa nota, sino que esperaron hasta este momento.

"¿Crees que podrían intentar algo?" Preguntó Stiles, el miedo paralizó su voz.

Derek no estaba seguro, pero la nota decía una cosa. "No sé quiénes son, pero si esto significa algo, están aquí".

"Tenemos que decirle a papá".

"Y tengo que llamar a Peter".

"¿Es esta una buena idea?" Stiles dejó de hojear la pantalla de su teléfono por un momento, pero Derek no lo hizo.

"¿Qué?"

"No sé, ¿Qué haremos después de esto? Porque, en todo caso, nos han estado siguiendo, incluso podrían estar observándonos ahora. ¿Qué pasa si ya han planeado algo, qué pasa si solo están esperando reunirnos a todos aquí para terminar lo que hayan comenzado en el pasado y ...?" Mientras Stiles seguía hablando, su respiración se reanudó y Derek pudo ver que comenzaba a perderse en el pánico una vez más

"Oye, Stiles", llamó, extendiendo la mano para levantar la cara de Stiles a la suya, poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Stiles. Lo hizo callar al menos. "No sabremos nada si no pedimos ayuda. Y a pesar de que siento que no me he dado cuenta de que alguien podría haber estado observándonos, te aseguro que nadie lo está haciendo en este momento ".

Stiles miró directamente a los ojos de Derek. A través de su mano, Derek podía sentir la energía que se estaba formando dentro de Stiles y tan cerca el uno del otro Derek podía sentir como el chico casi saltaba de su piel.

"Tienes razón", Stiles se desinfló, pero no se apartó del toque de Derek.

Sin embargo, Derek puso algo de distancia entre ellos.

"Los llamamos y luego veremos qué podemos hacer, ¿de acuerdo?"

Stiles pareció pensar que eso era suficiente porque asintió en señal de confirmación antes de volver a mirar su teléfono.

\-----

Peter casi no tardó en pasar por la parte posterior de la casa. Roscoe gruñó cuando Peter salió del bosque, pero no se movió hacia él. Derek vio la forma en que su tío le daba al ciervo un amplio espacio, después de todo, salvarle la vida era la razón por la cual a Peter no le gustaba Roscoe.

El Sheriff llegó unos minutos más tarde, estacionó el coche en el frente y luego entró rápidamente a la casa. Derek ya podía oler la forma en que el hombre parecía angustiado y no estaba feliz de ver a Derek y Peter allí. Al menos Stiles tenía café para todos, si eso era una forma de apaciguar a su padre de alguna manera.

"¿Puede alguien explicarme qué está pasando?", Preguntó el Sheriff cuando todos estaban en la cocina. Stiles simplemente le entregó la nota.

"Estaba en mi parabrisas hoy y yo solo ... No hay manera de que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para ignorar esto. Me criaste mejor que eso", agregó Stiles después de un latido.

El Sheriff inspeccionó la nota, que todo el mundo ya había leído. Su confusión se convirtió en ira, pero luego se calmó. Miró a Stiles a Derek y Peter, y luego solo señaló la nota.

"¿No hay olor en la nota, nada para dar una idea de quién podría haber hecho esto? ", preguntó.

Stiles miró a Derek, su rostro demostrando que no había pensado en eso antes. Pero Derek habría dicho algo si hubiera encontrado un olor allí, por lo que negó con la cabeza.

"Nada que pueda conectarme con nadie. No huele a nada ".

"Tenemos que asumir que podrían ser sobrenaturales", dijo Peter.

"Tal vez", admitió el sheriff. "Sé que la escuela no tiene cámaras en el estacionamiento, pero algunas de las tiendas del otro lado de la calle sí. También puedo verificar las cámaras del tráfico para ver si hay algo allí que pueda darnos una pista ".

Mientras el sheriff ofrecía algunas sugerencias, Derek pensó en lo que dijo.

"Pero si lograron no dejar su esencia en la nota, diría que no era imposible pensar que cubrían sus huellas de otras maneras también", dijo Peter mientras miraba hacia Stiles. El Sheriff hizo lo mismo.

"No lo sé". Stiles se encogió de hombros. "Pero puedo hacer que Roscoe desaparezca, así que definitivamente no es descabellado pensar que pudieron haber hecho algo similar".

El Sheriff suspiró, algo de frustración le salió.

"Esto podría significar que no tenemos idea de quién podría estar detrás de esto", dijo, más para sí mismo que para los demás. "Pero supongo que solo confirma mi sospecha".

En cierto modo, cuando Derek oye al alguacil tener sospechas sobre lo sucedido en el pasado, solo valida los sentimientos que siempre ha tenido. No es que estuvieran tan presentes en su vida como lo habían estado, pero Derek sentía que era tan difícil de creer que una familia de hombres lobo moriría de esa manera, por no mencionar a una bruja tan poderosa como la Sra. Stilinski.

A su lado, Peter parecía sorprendentemente calmado al respecto, pero Derek podía sentir que algo se estaba gestando allí. Incluso si Derek logró salir de eso, Peter siempre pareció tener un control muy firme sobre el pasado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Stiles. El Sheriff dudó por un momento, como si no quisiera que su hijo escuchara lo que quería decir, pero Derek podía ver que este impulso de protegerlo no tardó en desaparecer, después de todo, ellos estaban allí por una razón.

El hombre se apoyó en el mostrador y tomó un sorbo de café, ahora tibio, antes de decir nada.

"Descubrí algunos años después del incendio que el analista que hizo el informe parecía increíblemente difícil de encontrar. Él no tenía ninguna presencia virtual y cuando revisé los archivos para encontrarlo, descubrí algo muy interesante. "El Sheriff hizo una pausa. "Él estaba muerto. Durante veinte años ahora ".

Ante eso, Stiles abrió la boca con sorpresa y una historia que Derek nunca quiso oír parecía estar lista para ser contada justo en frente de él.

"En este tipo de investigaciones siempre prestamos ayuda al departamento de bomberos, e incluso recibimos ayuda de otro distrito cuando tenemos poco personal, como en ese momento. Realmente nunca fui a hablar con los tipos que vinieron aquí para la investigación porque no era un buen recuerdo para mí. Pero traté de encontrarlos dentro de unos años y parecía que nunca existieron.

"Comencé una investigación interna, llamé a los recintos y descubrí que nadie tenía archivos en sus registros, como que nadie de nuestro alrededor sabía que el incendio había ocurrido. El escuadrón de bomberos del condado de Beacon siempre estaba buscando nuevos reclutas, y los voluntarios ayudan, pero en situaciones como esa, es difícil atraer civiles".

"En resumen, ni siquiera la estación de bomberos tiene registros del incendio, y uno de los últimos hombres que trabajó en ese momento se mudó hace algunos años. Es casi como ... "

"Hicieron que pareciera que nunca sucedió", dijo Stiles, la confusión y la repulsión se desprendieron de él en oleadas. Al mismo tiempo, parecía estar pensando mucho, como si estuviera listo para estallar con la forma en que su cerebro estaba zumbando.

"¿Es eso posible, tienes el control sobre tanta gente a la vez?", Preguntó Derek, la mitad de él no quería creer lo que dijo el Sheriff, y otra mitad listo para pelear para encontrar a quien hiciera esto.

"Esto no es un desaire contra usted, Sheriff", comenzó Peter. Había estado un poco alejado del mostrador, solo escuchando lo que decía el hombre. "Pero te lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo ahora: si hay alguien o algún grupo de personas que se puede encontrar en todas partes, y no son fuerzas del orden público, pero actúan así, sabemos quién podría ser".

"Sé que hay cazadores en la policía, pero ..." El Sheriff se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza.

Si tanto le había pasado justo debajo de la nariz, especialmente si la gente que estaba debajo de él estaba involucrada, no era de extrañar que el hombre tuviera que tomarse un momento para reevaluar lo que sabía sobre su estación.

"Borrar los registros y hacer que las personas se transfieran a otro rincón del país, cuando tienen gente en todas partes, no parece una tarea difícil, ¿verdad?", Sugirió Peter. Ahora se movió hacia el Sheriff. "¿Y qué si tenían algo que ver con el fuego? ¿Y si, además de la policía, hubiera cazadores e incluso brujas o magos, emisarios involucrados? Criaturas que podrían romper los sentidos de los lobos en la casa y simplemente matarlos. ¿Y para qué?"

La pregunta quedó en el aire y nadie parecía tener una respuesta a eso. Derek podía sentir la lucha en su tío, la forma en que quería mover el mundo para arreglar las cosas, pero el hombre parecía saber que solo no podía hacer mucho. En el lado opuesto, el Sheriff parecía estar rompiéndose después de tener que enfrentar la realidad y admitir que había grietas que ni él mismo podía arreglar.

"Deberíamos hablar con Chris", sugirió Stiles. Y justo cuando mencionó el nombre, su mente pareció cobrar vida con pensamientos. Derek solo podía sentir eso desde donde estaba, pero miró a Stiles como algo preparado dentro de él.

Stiles negó con la cabeza para sí mismo, luego miró a Derek. "¿Recuerdas quién era el maestro que no te gustaba en la escuela?"

La pregunta parecía completamente injustificada en este momento, pero tanto Peter como el sheriff estaban curiosos acerca de hacia dónde se dirigía Stiles.

"Sí" Derek asintió. " ¿Por qué?"

"¿No era ella una Argent, parte de la familia de los cazadores? ¿Y no se despidió y se fue justo después del incendio?" Derek asintió a ambas preguntas. "Bueno, ella ya regresó".

"Eso es demasiado casual", argumentó el sheriff.

"Pero, ¿no es solo eso?", Stiles respondió, preparándose para algo. "Veamos las cosas de esta manera. ¿Qué pasa si los cazadores estaban algo involucrados en esto? La mujer está en la ciudad, apunta a Derek para tratar de encontrar un camino hacia adentro, cuando él no le da eso, ella trata de encontrar otro camino, ahí es donde entra en juego la criatura sobrenatural".

"Llegan a todas sus conexiones dentro de la ley y cuando su plan va bien, los usan para cubrir sus huellas. Ahora, años después de eso, justo cuando dos hombres lobo de la familia original regresan a la ciudad, ella está aquí de nuevo. Y luego está la nota ".

El sheriff Stilinski negó con la cabeza, no porque no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que dijo Stiles, sino porque simplemente no podía creerlo. Al propio Derek le costaba creer en todo eso, pero incluso si la historia de Stiles tenía algunas grietas, si era verdad, tenía sentido. Tal vez demasiado sentido.

"Lo que parece que no puedo entender es por qué harían esto", dijo el sheriff, y Derek pudo ver que el hombre estaba al borde de un ataque, tal vez debido a todo ese bagaje del pasado que todavía llevaba con él o simplemente con el hecho de que tuvo que pensar en la pérdida que sufrió.

Peter suspiró, y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él.

"Sheriff, si hay algo que los cazadores nunca han ocultado, era su odio hacia los lobos. Su búsqueda para librar al mundo de ellos se convirtió en una empresa rentable y lograron atraer la atención porque estaban protegiendo a los humanos" . Peter respiró profundamente por un momento, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. "Nuestra manada era fuerte, era una manada que podía proteger a la ciudad, que de hecho había protegido a la ciudad en el pasado. Y tal vez a los cazadores nunca les gustó eso ".

Derek recordó historias que su madre contó del pasado, pero había una que se le vino a la mente en ese momento.

Miró a Peter antes de abrir la boca. "O tal vez a algunos de ellos nunca les gustó el hecho de que no fueron aceptados en la familia", dijo Derek, recordando el momento en que escuchó a la gente gritar desde fuera de la casa, cuando un anciano dijo que mataría a los Hales porque ellos no le dieron la mordida.

Él lo recuerda ahora.

"Esto es venganza, Sheriff", dijo Peter. "Vinieron a terminar lo que comenzaron".

\-----

El sheriff hizo que Derek y Peter prometieran no actuar solos y comenzarán un conflicto que los pondría en peligro antes de salir de la casa. Los dos no tenían realmente una manada para que los ayudará a defender su control sobre Beacon Hills.

Por otro lado, el padre de Stiles prometió hablar con Chris sobre esto. Después de todo, el hombre había sido muy abierto acerca de su negocio de cazadores y su falta de conexión con el resto de la familia. Quizás ahora podrían imaginar por qué.

Stiles no estaba seguro de qué decir acerca de todo esto porque, a pesar de que él era quien hacía las conexiones, todo parecía casi exagerado para él. No quería creer que su madre había sido asesinada a propósito, a pesar de que, por lo que sabían, estaba atrapada en el fuego cruzado.

Sin embargo, Stiles no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué no podía usar sus poderes. Si los cazadores estaban realmente con una bruja o alguna criatura, tal vez habían sido capaces de neutralizar sus poderes de alguna manera. Simplemente no le gustaba pensar en eso, pero no era como si tuviera muchas opciones.

"Tendré que volver a la estación, Stiles. Pero tú...", Sheriff se detuvo por un momento para señalar a Stiles. "Te quedas aquí. Tampoco quiero que vayas a ningún lado después de esto. Y yo diría que incluso deberías mantenerte lejos de Derek, a pesar de que no cuento con eso ".

El alguacil se llevó una mano a la frente. Stiles quería asegurarle que iba a seguir esas órdenes, pero en cambio no dijo nada porque no quería hacer promesas que no podría cumplir. Podría quedarse en casa por la noche, pero no estaba seguro de querer mantenerse alejado de los lobos.

Cuando el padre de Stiles se fue, trató de estudiar un poco, pero eso no sucedió. Como hablaron durante la mayor parte de la tarde, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y Stiles no estaba seguro de cuándo iba a regresar su padre a casa. Estaba demasiado estresado para hacer cualquier comida y sabía que el café se desperdiciaría.

Él subió al ático para obtener algunos libros de su madre para leer, después de todo, esta situación en la que estaban podría justificar algo más de Stiles de lo que podía dar en este momento. Solo que él no sabía de dónde iba a obtener esa ayuda adicional.

Stiles apenas tuvo que abrir un diario antes de que su teléfono comenzara a sonar. De repente temió que Derek o su padre lo llamaran porque sucedió algo, pero cuando el nombre de Scott apareció en la pantalla, Stiles suspiró de alivio.

"Oye, Scotty. ¿Qué pasa?" Dejó de leer y se acostó en el piso de madera.

Se sentía relajado por un minuto allí.

"Stiles, ¿puedes venir aquí por un momento? Creo que podría necesitar tu ayuda con algo ".

Eso sonaba nervioso. "¿Qué pasó?" Stiles se sentó.

Scott suspiró. "No quiero hablar por teléfono. Solo ven aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien", dijo, pero Scott ya había colgado la llamada.

¿Debería incluso salir de casa ahora mismo? Scott no estaba exactamente en la lista de personas de las que debería mantenerse alejado. Tal vez a su padre no le guste la idea, pero Stiles terminó enviándole un mensaje acerca de ir a casa de los McCalls porque no quería estar solo, lo cual no era toda la verdad, pero tampoco una mentira.

No sabía si debería llevar algo con él, pero no fue como si Scott dijera algo, entonces Stiles simplemente agarró su teléfono y las llaves del auto antes de salir de la casa. Stiles cerró la puerta de entrada, pero también llamó a Roscoe con un clic de su lengua antes de subir al Jeep.

"Mantienes la casa a salvo", le dijo Stiles, solo esperando que de alguna manera Roscoe fuera capaz de hacer eso.

En el viaje a la casa de Scott, Stiles se sintió tenso por todos lados, pero si esto era un problema que Scott quería que resolviera, entonces Stiles podría tener algo de tiempo lejos de sus problemas reales. Sin sobrepasar el límite de velocidad, Stiles llegó a la casa de Scott en menos de quince minutos, solo para ver otro automóvil estacionado justo en frente de la casa.

El auto de Jackson.

Él apagó el motor y luego se fue en un lento trote hacia la puerta de entrada. Se abrió antes de entrar. Lydia estaba allí.

"Esto es una sorpresa", dijo Stiles cuando entró.

"Esperábamos que no fuera una, pero aquí estamos", dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de Stiles y señalando al comité de bienvenida en la sala principal.

Jackson y Scott estaban sentados en el sofá a cada lado de Isaac, que sostenía un paquete de guisantes en la sien y un trapo en la boca. Parecía que estaba sangrando.

"¿Qué diablos pasó?" Preguntó Stiles al entrar a la habitación. Parecía que Melissa no estaba en casa, lo que Stiles no estaba seguro de que fuera algo bueno porque ella era la profesional médica capacitada.

Isaac miró a Stiles y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Fue fácil de entender lo que sucedió. Scott frotó suavemente una mano en la espalda de Isaac, mientras que Jackson se quedó a su lado. Esto no era lo que Stiles esperaba tratar esta noche.

"¿Fue malo?" Preguntó Stiles mientras se acercaba al sofá, pero no demasiado cerca. Él no quería hacer que Isaac se asustara.

Por un momento, nadie dijo nada. Stiles sintió que debería ser el que tenía la cabeza fría en este momento, por lo que trató de eliminar la tensión con algunos ejercicios de respiración. Las aprendió de todas las sesiones con su terapeuta y ahora podrían ser de gran utilidad.

Cuando parecía que ya había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente sin que alguien le contara a Stiles lo que había pasado para que Isaac se calmará, Jackson se aclaró la garganta.

"Estaba estudiando en mi habitación, y solo lo vi ... desde la ventana". Jackson parecía asustado por lo que vio, por la manera silenciosa y apagada en la que hablaba. "Se veía mal y no sabía qué hacer. Pero entonces, "miró hacia un lado", Isaac saltó por la ventana y supe que tenía que ayudarlo. Corrí escaleras abajo y salí a ver cómo estaba. Su padre estaba gritando, pero era difícil de entender ... "

"Estaba borracho", proporcionó Isaac. Sacudió la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que había sucedido.

"Simplemente lo llevé a mi auto y me alejé. Tenía miedo de que el Sr. Lahey fuera a salir", Jackson apenas susurró eso último.

"Fueron primero a mi casa, pero mi madre estaba 'entreteniendo' a algunos amigos", Lydia puso los ojos en blanco cuando dijo eso, pero luego volvió a hablar en serio. "Pensé que Scott podría ser una buena opción para nosotros, ya que no sabía si el Sheriff estaba en casa y realmente no sabíamos qué hacer".

"Hicieron bien", les aseguró Stiles. "Pero creo que tendremos que hablar con papá o con Melissa. Alguien, porque no podemos simplemente mantener a Isaac lejos de casa sin una razón ".

En eso Isaac levantó la vista. Stiles podía ver la angustia en su rostro, y le gustaría poder calmarlo de alguna manera, pero era demasiado peligroso usar magia delante de todos sus amigos, especialmente después de la nota.

"No quiero volver", dijo en un ruego.

Stiles se agachó al nivel de los ojos de Isaac. "No necesitarás hacerlo. Encontraremos una manera de ayudarte, ¿está bien?"

Isaac asintió.

"¿Puede quedarse aquí esta noche?", Preguntó Scott. Stiles confirmó con su cabeza.

"No creo que sea un problema si se queda aquí una noche, pero voy a hablar con mi padre sobre esto y veremos qué podemos hacer. Están sucediendo otras cosas, así que no sé cómo se resolverá esto por sí mismo ", mencionó Stiles. Jackson lo miró con curiosidad y Scott frunció el ceño.

"¿Pasó algo?" Le preguntó a Stiles.

"Es algo con mi familia, pero nada de lo que ustedes deberían preocuparse". Stiles trató de calmarlos, porque de hecho sería difícil explicar todo lo que estaba pasando con él y los Hales, y lo que descubrieron esa tarde sin tocar algunas cosas que Stiles pensó que era mejor no decir.

"¿Están bien para quedarse aquí? Voy a pasar por la estación y veré si papá está allí, entonces hablaré con él sobre esto, así que no tienen que preocuparse ".

"Gracias, Stiles." Scott le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"No fue nada."

"Gracias", dijo Isaac. "De verdad."

"Vamos a superar esto".

Cuando salió de la casa de Scott, Stiles pasó por la estación, pero cuando llegó, los agentes le dijeron que su padre acababa de irse. Probablemente vio el mensaje que Stiles le envió, por lo que no estaba demasiado preocupado, pero incluso entonces, Stiles condujo rápidamente de regreso a su casa.

Llegó allí y el Sheriff estaba cerrando la puerta del garaje, pero también la mantuvo abierta para que Stiles estacionara el Jeep adentro. Cuando Stiles apagó el motor y salió, su padre ya estaba cerrando la puerta, por lo que Stiles corrió para salir del garaje.

"¿Estabas en casa de Melissa?" Preguntó el Sheriff.

"Sí. Creo que tenemos algunos problemas más ".

Tras las palabras de Stiles, el sheriff levantó la vista. Los dos caminaron hacia la puerta principal y Stiles sacó sus llaves para abrirla. Sin embargo, tan pronto como él consiguió meter la llave en la cerradura, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, como si alguien lo estuviera mirando. Él dejó de moverse.

"¿Dónde está Roscoe?" Preguntó Stiles.

Se giró para mirar a su padre y en ese momento, escuchó un clic.

"¡Cuidado!"

Stiles no sabía exactamente qué sucedía, pero incluso antes de sentir la explosión desde adentro, algo se apoderó de él, ese impulso primordial de proteger a alguien que amaba, y sintió una oleada de magia desde adentro. Se sentía puro y cálido. Justo cuando parte de la casa estalló en el aire, Stiles se cubrió a sí mismo y a su padre en una bola de fuego mientras se abrazaban.

Los dos fueron lanzados hacia el patio delantero, y Stiles no podía ver a dónde iban, pero los giró en el aire para que su padre se cayera sobre él. A Stiles le costaba incluso pensar qué tipo de magia necesitaría usar, porque esto sucedió rápido, pero al menos tenía reflejos que lo protegían.

Cuando hicieron contacto con la hierba y ambos gruñeron, Stiles sintió el dolor.

Por un minuto, parecía que el mundo era una bola de fuego borroso y era difícil escuchar algo. Stiles sintió las manos en su rostro, y luego alguien lo abofeteó ligeramente, mientras los ojos de Stiles se enfocaban.

Su padre lo miraba con desesperación en sus ojos.

"Estoy bien", dijo con cierta dificultad, pero su padre suspiró de alivio.

Stiles intentó moverse, pero todo dolió.

"Quédate quieto", ordenó su padre, arrodillado en el suelo para sacar su teléfono del bolsillo mientras pedía ayuda.

De alguna manera, Stiles sabía que esto era más el shock que cualquier otra cosa porque podía mover los dedos de los pies y los dedos de las manos, incluso si sentía que todo estaba en llamas.

"¿Papá?" Stiles intentó alzar la voz. Miró al Sheriff y el hombre tenía algunas marcas de quemaduras en su ropa, también un pequeño chorrito de sangre le corría por la cara, pero parecía que estaba bien en comparación con Stiles.

El Sheriff lo miró, pero todavía hablaba por teléfono. Stiles estaba un poco preocupado por Roscoe porque el ciervo debería haber estado allí, pero Stiles sabía que si alguien irrumpía en la casa tenían que tener magia y si Roscoe no estaba allí, entonces algo le había sucedido.

Stiles trató de levantarse y se armó de valor para el dolor, que llegó por completo, pero Stiles logró sentarse de todos modos. El Sheriff quería abrazarlo, pero todavía estaba hablando por teléfono, entonces Stiles se sentó y luego trató de poner sus piernas debajo de él.

"Stiles, deberías quedarte sentado", dijo el Sheriff cuando colgó el teléfono. Stiles estaba a mitad de camino cuando el Sheriff lo alcanzó, y luego terminó ayudando a Stiles a ponerse de pie.

"Tengo que encontrar a Roscoe", le dijo a su padre y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la casa. El teléfono de su padre comenzó a sonar nuevamente y el sheriff tuvo que tomarlo, lo que le dio a Stiles la oportunidad de empezar a caminar por la casa, aunque el sheriff estaba justo a su lado.

El fuego ardía brillante en la parte delantera de la casa. Stiles ya podía escuchar a gente hablando en las calles y en los autos que pasaban, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada de eso. Él y su padre estaban bien, pero la otra parte de la familia no estaba a la vista y Stiles se sentía un tanto vacío por dentro.

Finalmente llegó al patio trasero, y sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a la mitad, donde Roscoe estaba acostado de lado, sin moverse en absoluto.

"¿Roscoe?" Stiles lo llamó, acelerando sus pasos y luchando contra el dolor. "Roscoe, levántate. Levántate, ahora". La voz de Stiles era como una súplica al final de la oración y cuando llegó al venado sus rodillas se rindieron ante él.

Stiles puso ambas manos en el cuerpo de Roscoe. Era difícil saber cómo estaba porque Roscoe siempre estaba frío al tacto, pero la forma en que no se movía del todo no parecía buena. Stiles podía sentir algo de magia aún en él y no estaba seguro de si había alguna forma de arreglar eso, de hacerlo vivir de nuevo, pero lo intentaría.

"Hijo, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó el Sheriff, poniéndose en cuclillas junto a Stiles.

"Tengo que salvarlo", Stiles se volvió hacia su padre mientras decía eso. El Sheriff miró a Roscoe y no parecía saber qué hacer en ese momento.

"La gente va a venir aquí, las ambulancias y el escuadrón de bomberos. Lo que sea que tengas que hacer, hazlo antes de que lleguen ", dijo, finalizando entrelazando su voz.

Stiles simplemente asintió con la cabeza a su padre y procedió a pasar sus manos sobre los flancos de Roscoe para tratar de sentir si había una retención mágica en él perteneciente a otra persona. Estaba claro que alguien que conocía la magia tenía que haber hecho algo porque los humanos normales simplemente no podían ver el venado.

Pero por mucho que Stiles intentara pensar en algo que hacer, era imposible sentir lo que había en Roscoe que podía controlarlo. Este tipo de magia parecía fuera de su alcance para Stiles, un tipo de magia que no podía hacer ni tocar, no era capaz de usarlo solo.

No es como si él se preocupara por eso.

Cuando era un niño, su madre le contó cómo mejorar su magia, justo antes de contarle todos los peligros de hacerlo. La magia simple se puede lograr con la voluntad y el poder interno, pero cuanto más uses para hacer tu magia, o cuanto mayor sea tu sacrificio, mayor será tu poder, pero también la caída puede ser aún más desastrosa.

Nunca antes Stiles había considerado hacer algún tipo de ofrenda o sacrificio para mejorar sus poderes, pero en ese momento, incluso a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía, incluso si el mundo a su alrededor parecía estar ardiendo en llamas, Stiles estaba listo para hacer algo más si pudiera salvar a Roscoe.

Por lo que Stiles sabía, podría haber usado su existencia para defenderlos, solo que la criatura que vino aquí podría haber sido demasiado fuerte para él.

Stiles giró su cabeza para mirar a su padre y el hombre había regresado al frente de la casa para despejar la calle, por lo que Stiles no tuvo que pedirle permiso. No es que lo hiciera. Miró a su alrededor para encontrar dónde sangraba, y había una herida en su pierna, así que puso su dedo justo sobre la herida, gruñendo de dolor, y luego trajo un poco de sangre para la magia.

Por solo un segundo fugaz, Stiles consideró qué pasaría si regalaba su magia como sacrificio, pero tal vez la sangre sería suficiente por el momento. Stiles inspiró profundamente y se frotó la herida con los dedos, los cubrió de rojo y luego puso su mano en el cráneo de Roscoe, pintando los huesos.

No hubo palabras para decir para un encantamiento o una diosa para que rezara. La magia de Stiles siempre vino desde adentro.

Stiles miró el fuego, trató de conectarse con su poder. "Necesito que me proteja. Necesito que me salve y que no me deje en paz ", suplicó.

Otra explosión más pequeña ocurrió en la casa, pero Stiles casi la sintió dentro de su cofre. Oyó que la casa se caía sobre sí misma y sintió que ese fuego no era algo natural. Podía sentir esta fuerte y oscura fuerza detrás de él y su magia quería esconderse debajo de él, pero Stiles no lo permitiría.

Roscoe fue un filtro para su magia y un recipiente para que él lo expandiera. Sin él, Stiles tendría que encontrar otra cosa para anclarlo, aunque su madre siempre le había advertido sobre los peligros de usar a alguien o algo para ayudarlo con la magia. Las criaturas y los animales pueden tener vidas más pequeñas, pero los humanos siempre fueron complicados porque esos son vínculos que no siempre duran para siempre.

Sin embargo, Roscoe era la magia pura de Stiles, ya que mientras viviera Stiles también estaría vivo.

Stiles cerró los ojos, trató de imaginar todo el poder que sabía que tenía y luego procedió a dirigirlo en Roscoe, pero no pasó nada. Fue como si golpeara una pared y Roscoe se convirtiera en una estatua.

Tal vez lo mismo que sucedió con él antes de que su madre muriera sucedió nuevamente. Alguien más fuerte había atrapado a Roscoe y no lo soltaría mientras sus poderes aún existieran. Roscoe cobró vida después de la muerte de la mamá de Stiles y existía la posibilidad de que volviera a vivir si el poder que lo controlaba ya no existía.

Al darse cuenta de eso, Stiles dejó de forzar su magia. Tal vez no podría ayudar a Roscoe ahora, pero Stiles simplemente no podía dejarlo allí.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza que pudo, Stiles trató de arrastrar a Roscoe hacia el bosque, por lo que estaría un tanto seguro hasta que Stiles encontrara una solución. Su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Stiles lo moviera más de media pulgada en ese momento, y no sería capaz de hacerlo antes de que las sirenas salieran a todo volumen.

De hecho, podía escucharlos venir desde lejos.

"Vamos, Roscoe. Ayúdame ", suplicó Stiles, sintiendo que su cuerpo se rendía ante él mientras hacía todo lo posible por mover al animal.

Stiles no se daría por vencido. Siguió empujando y empujando, esforzándose mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y el dolor en su cuerpo se volvía insoportable. Pero él continuó. Siguió avanzando hasta que pudo sentir que no había nada más que pudiera hacer, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a perder el enfoque y su mente se volvió borrosa.

La última imagen que vio antes de perder los sentidos fue la de un lobo que viene a su rescate una vez más.


	6. Capítulo seis

**Capítulo seis**

 

Mientras Derek corría hacia la parte posterior de la casa, Peter corrió a la calle. Incluso antes de la explosión, Derek se sintió tenso por todos lados. Había una inquietud sobre él que no sabía exactamente de dónde venía. Tal vez fue por todo lo que sucedió en la tarde y las cosas no parecían correctas.

Entonces escuchó el grito. Derek sabía que había una banshee en la ciudad, la había sentido, pero nunca había escuchado a nadie gritar, así que cuando la voz atravesó el aire y un segundo después la casa explotó, todo el cuerpo de Derek sabía a dónde ir.

Encontró a Stiles tratando de sacar a Roscoe del patio trasero, pero no iba a ninguna parte. Derek se hizo cargo y agarró a Roscoe por el cuello para arrastrarlo hacia los árboles. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina y sus sentidos eran hiper-conscientes de todo, por lo que incluso si no podía saber la causa de la explosión, Derek simplemente sabía que tenía que estar conectado a la nota.

Por esa razón, trató de concentrarse en todo para percibir un olor o algo que los condujera al culpable.

Sin embargo, cuando regresó a Stiles, Derek se libró de todo lo demás. Stiles estaba vivo y respirando, pero su cuerpo estaba cobrando el precio de la explosión o de otra cosa. Se sentía como si estuviera agotado de energía y parecía que era debido a la magia.

Derek se acercó a Stiles, lo olfateó alrededor del pecho y luego lo husmeó a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula, tratando de calmar a su lobo. Stiles parecía estar bien, pero Derek no quería dejarlo allí en el suelo. En cualquier momento, alguien podría salir por el bosque e ir por él, y Derek no sabía si podría luchar contra quienquiera que lo hiciera.

"¿Derek?" El sheriff Stilinski llamó detrás de él, Peter a remolque. Parecía ansioso. "Tienes que salir de aquí", dijo el hombre rápidamente.

"Podemos llevar a Stiles a nuestra casa o ..." Peter comenzó, pero a mitad de su sugerencia pareció darse cuenta de que, si la casa de Stiles que estaba protegida, terminaba atrapada en la explosión, no había forma de que su propia casa estuviera a salvo.

El Sheriff miró de Peter a Derek y suspiró. "Llévalo con Melissa. No quiero que nadie sepa que Stiles estuvo aquí, y no quiero mantenerlo en el hospital sin protección. Ella sabrá qué hacer ".

Derek no estaba seguro de que le gustara la idea, pero Peter asintió, y luego se acercó a Derek.

"Será mejor que lo lleve, porque no sé cuál es la mejor opción para nosotros: un hombre desnudo o un lobo". Derek quería gruñir a su tío, pero él sabía que era lo mejor.

Observó de cerca cómo Peter levantó a Stiles en sus brazos y luego miró una vez más al Sheriff, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de salir hacia el bosque. Derek lo cuidó, pero se quedó atrás por un minuto.

"¿Derek?" Preguntó el Sheriff y se volvió para mirar al hombre. "Cuida de él", suplicó.

La mirada del Sheriff pasó de Derek a su casa en llamas, y se giró para regresar a la calle.

Derek no pudo decir nada, pero la promesa fue hecha.

No fue tras Peter, sino que corrió a su casa para cambiarse de ropa. No sabía qué tan rápido podía correr porque en minutos ya podía ver las luces de la casa, aunque Derek se detuvo a unos metros del claro porque sintió una presencia allí.

Se detuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que quienquiera que estuviera allí no pudiera sentirlo, a pesar de que una parte de él quería correr allí y destrozarlos, sin saber quiénes eran.

Cuando puso su cabeza entre unos arbustos, sus ojos se dirigieron a la mujer que estaba en el jardín frontal de la casa. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio, los ojos enfocados en la puerta principal, casi como si estuviera tratando de detectar las diferencias entre esta y la otra.

Derek no podía ver su cara, pero se puso en alerta.

Otra mujer más salió de la casa. Derek no pudo controlar el escalofrío que lo recorrió. La mujer rubia se volvió hacia un lado por un segundo y Derek vio su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la otra mujer, que tenía el pelo negro y una piel clara.

No sabía quién era la otra mujer, la que tenía el pelo negro, pero la rubia era Kate Argent. Exactamente la que Stiles había acusado de estar detrás de todo esto. Y parecía que ahora solo apuntaba a otra casa.

"¿Todo hecho?" Kate preguntó.

"Sí", respondió la otra mujer. "Pero solo hay dos lobos viviendo aquí y literalmente no hay protección en la casa, así que no sé si van a tener la oportunidad de descubrir algo".

Kate se rió. "Eso es lo mejor. Si todo está listo, debemos movernos".

La otra mujer asintió. Cuando Kate se giró, la otra mujer miró directamente a Derek y había fuego en sus ojos. Sabía que él estaba allí de alguna manera, pero no dijo nada. Kate caminó hacia el automóvil y la otra mujer aceleró sus pasos para seguir a Kate.

No sabía quién era esta mujer, pero sabía que él estaba allí y no dijo nada. Derek tenía miedo de moverse hasta que se marcharon, pero tuvo que renunciar a encontrar ropa limpia para él. No había forma de que entrara a la casa pronto, necesitaría la ayuda de Stiles para eso.

\-----

Stiles se despertó con la sensación de dolor que envolvía su cuerpo. Sus ojos ni siquiera querían abrirse, pero los obligó a obedecer para poder ver dónde estaba. La primera persona que vio fue a Melissa y parecía que estaba en la habitación de Scott, pero Stiles no estaba del todo seguro.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Melissa, con un pequeño movimiento de sus labios. Su voz era lo suficientemente suave como para calmarlo, pero Stiles no pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse agitado mientras sus pensamientos volvían.

No sabía dónde estaba su padre ni qué pasó en la casa después de que intentó arrastrar a Roscoe. Recordó haber visto un lobo que se parecía a Derek, pero Stiles no podía saber ahora qué sucedió.

"¿Stiles?" Melissa lo llamó de nuevo.

"¿Sí?" Su voz casi no quería salir.

"¿Estás bien?", le aseguró.

"¿Que pasó?"

"¿Cuánto recuerdas?"

Stiles pensó por un momento y comenzó a juntar las piezas en su cabeza. "Hubo una explosión. Y recuerdo estar en el patio trasero antes de desmayarme. Y ahora estoy aquí". Dejó fuera cuidadosamente la parte donde intentó arrastrar a Roscoe y al lobo que vio.

"Te traje aquí", dijo Peter desde un lado de la cama, sentado en el suelo. Stiles se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba allí.

Stiles miró a un lado y vio que Peter estaba sosteniendo su mano para quitarle el dolor. Justo en frente de Melissa. El pánico en sus ojos cuando miró a Peter y a ella lo dijo todo, pero Melissa negó con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, Stiles, lo sé", fue todo lo que dijo, pero lo que sabía era imposible de saber.

Por un momento, nadie dijo nada mientras Melissa le cubría la herida de la pierna, la que se hizo Stiles tratando de despertar a Roscoe. Esperaba que Derek hubiera venido a ayudarlo a llevar a Roscoe a algún lugar seguro. También quería saber dónde estaba su padre.

"Derek está aquí", dijo Peter en un tono tranquilo.

"Les diré a los demás que lo dejen entrar, solo déjenme terminar esto." Melissa trabajó rápidamente para envolver la pierna de Stiles y luego salió de la habitación justo a tiempo para que escucharan un grito desde abajo.

Peter se tensó junto a Stiles, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

"Ella está explicando a los niños lo que está sucediendo", dijo Peter.

"¿Niños?" Stiles se volvió hacia Peter.

"Todavía hay un montón de ellos allí. Y una banshee, si no lo sabías ya ".

En eso Stiles contuvo la respiración. ¿Quién de sus amigos era algo sobrenatural? Nunca los sintió, nunca sintió sus poderes de ninguna manera y probablemente fue porque nunca pudo haber aprendido cómo hacerlo con su madre, o simplemente porque Stiles no era tan buen brujo como le gustaría pensar que era.

"Mamá, ¿estás segura de que esto está bien?" La voz de Scott sonó mientras subía las escaleras. Había tensión en sus palabras.

"Sí, Scott. Esta bien. Estamos más seguros aquí que en cualquier otro lugar ", le dijo Melissa. Stiles levantó los ojos para mirar mientras Scott y Melissa caminaban por la habitación.

Sin embargo, cuando Scott vio a Stiles con los ojos abiertos, se detuvo.

"Oye, hombre", dijo Scott cuando entró, pero tan pronto como sus ojos encontraron a Peter en la esquina de la cama, detuvo su movimiento.

Era claro como el día de lo incómodo que estaba con la situación, a Stiles solo le gustaría saber si le contaron a Scott sobre lo que Stiles era en realidad.

"Hola, Scotty". Stiles le hizo un gesto con la mano, y Scott respondió incómodamente con otra persona.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Creo que sí", dijo Stiles.

Un lobo negro subió las escaleras detrás de Scott. Tan pronto como Derek se acercó, Stiles pudo ver el aliento nervioso que Scott soltó. Scott miró a un lado cuando Derek caminó a su alrededor y se movió a la habitación.

Scott no parecía saber si quería correr o gritar, pero era obvio que no le gustaba nada.

"¿Scott?" Melissa llamó desde el pasillo. "Ven aquí". Su voz lo sacó de su ensoñación, y miró a Peter, a Derek y luego a Stiles antes de señalar con una mano a su madre.

"Me voy", dijo, y luego se dio vuelta para irse.

Derek se quedó en la habitación. Stiles observó mientras se acercaba a la cama con la mirada fija en Stiles. Había visto a Derek como un lobo antes, pero con él tan cerca ahora, Stiles no sabía exactamente qué sentir. Sabía que había algo maravilloso en tener a esa criatura tan cerca de él, pero también en peligro.

Mirando a Derek ahora, Stiles podría imaginar por qué los cazadores lograron tener un negocio tan exitoso. Al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar sentir que el mundo estaba perdiendo mucho al no tratar de tener una existencia armoniosa con estas criaturas.

"Hola", Stiles masculló la palabra, y al lado de él, Peter resopló.

"No es necesario ponerse nervioso ahora, después de todo, él fue el que te salvó más de una vez", dijo el hombre. Stiles estaba algo nervioso y avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

"Lo sé." Trató de controlar la forma en que su voz casi se rompió al final. "Nunca había mirado a Derek de esta manera antes".

La habitación quedó sumida en el silencio por un momento, mientras Derek seguía mirando dirección a Stiles. Sus ojos eran como charcos de agua oscura, pero sus facciones parecían suavizadas por la forma en que el pelaje lo cubría todo. De cerca no se veía tan aterrador. Pero claro, Stiles estaba acostumbrado a Roscoe.

Y pensar en él fue suficiente para traer imágenes de lo que le pasó a la mente de Stiles.

"¿Lo escondiste?" Preguntó Stiles sin decir un nombre, pero Derek pareció entender porque asintió con su gran cabeza.

"Lo hizo", confirmó Peter. "Tu venado estaba muerto para el mundo, pero supongo que ya lo sabes".

Stiles asintió. "Creo que quien entró a la casa lo puso bajo un hechizo. Y tendré que lidiar con ellos antes de que pueda recuperar a Roscoe ".

Ante la mención de eso, Derek se quejó muy bajo en la garganta, algo entre una súplica y una advertencia. A su lado, Peter se tensó un poco, lo suficiente como para que Stiles lo sintiera, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Melissa regresó con Scott a la habitación.

"Hola", sonrió disgustada, como si lamentara interrumpirlos. "Te conseguimos algo de ropa. Están en el baño, Derek. Huelen a viejo, pero están limpios ".

Scott no dijo nada, pero sus ojos parecían querer salir de sus órbitas.

"Estaremos abajo cuando estés listo", Melissa le dijo a Derek. Luego miró a Stiles. "Pero no tú, señorito. Te quedas donde estás ".

Stiles frunció el ceño, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Melissa arrastró a Scott por las escaleras y Derek esperó un momento antes de salir de la habitación. Todavía miró a Stiles antes de irse.

"No te preocupes", dijo Peter a su lado. "Estoy seguro de que serás incluido en el plan. Tienes que estarlo."

Peter dijo eso de una manera que no dejó ninguna duda, pero luego Stiles supo exactamente cuán útiles podrían ser sus poderes. Y había anhelado eso durante mucho tiempo. No quería ser alguien aparte, no quería esconderse más, a pesar de que no tenía opción la mayor parte del tiempo.

En un minuto, Derek regresó. Estaba descalzo, con pantalones de chándal y una camisa grande, que Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que había pertenecido al padre de Scott en el pasado; fue una sorpresa ver que aún la tenían.

"¿Por qué no te cambiaste la ropa?" Preguntó Peter.

"No pude ir a casa". La voz de Derek era inquietante y cansada. Si venía a la casa de Scott en su forma de lobo, eso significaba que algo había pasado.

Stiles solo podía pensar en una razón por qué.

"Estaban allí", dijo Stiles, casi como una acusación.

Derek asintió.

"Fue exactamente lo que dijiste que sería".

"Kate", agregó Stiles. El hecho de que él tuviera razón no lo hacía más completo de lo que se sentía ahora.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?", Preguntó Peter. Parecía que quería moverse, pero desde que estaba tomando el dolor de Stiles se quedó donde estaba. Derek vio eso y luego fue a la cabecera de Stiles.

"Probablemente está plantando otra bomba o algo así." Derek parecía preocupado. "No entiendo por qué son tan persistentes".

Stiles tampoco podía entender, pero sabía que había una historia detrás, y no había tenido la oportunidad de saberlo todo antes.

"¿Por qué querían hacer esto en primer lugar? Dijiste venganza, pero ¿por qué?"

"Porque seguimos las reglas", simplemente dijo Peter.

Derek se agachó junto a la cama. Tomó la otra mano de Stiles, justo cuando Peter lo soltó.

"Es más que eso", dijo Derek. "Alguien de la familia Argent se estaba muriendo, hace años. Era cáncer y no había cura. Pero todos sabemos de las propiedades mágicas de la mordedura y cómo es algo entre la vida y la muerte para aquellos que son mordidos ".

"Pero una posibilidad del cincuenta por ciento es mejor que ninguna posibilidad en absoluto", dijo Peter mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Derek parecía realmente ampliar su extracción del dolor porque Stiles de repente se sintió un poco aturdido, pero también relajado.

"Sin embargo, no podíamos dar la mordida. Hubo una ley que fue votada por la asociación de cazadores, después de años de negociaciones con los lobos y decía que tenía que haber un fuerte vínculo entre la persona que quería la mordida y la manada en la que iban a ser aceptado. Nadie que no sea parte de una manada puede recibir la mordida ".

"Un cazador nunca será parte de una manada de lobos", comentó Stiles.

Peter resopló desde un costado.

Derek asintió. "No parecía importar, porque Gerard Argent estaba detrás de nuestra familia por años".

"Hasta que desapareció", agregó Peter.

"¿Entonces él no está muerto?" Preguntó Stiles.

"No lo sabemos", dijo Derek. "Pero por más que creo que Kate está involucrada en esto, no lo haría sola. En aquel entonces, Gerard la trajo a Beacon Hills, después de pasar años en Francia. Chris nunca pareció querer ser parte de lo que fuera eso".

"Papá dijo algunas cosas buenas sobre él", agregó Stiles.

"Sigue siendo un cazador", dijo Peter desde un costado, y Stiles pudo escuchar el odio en esas palabras.

"De todos modos, creemos que Gerard podría estar tirando de las cuerdas detrás de las escenas en cierta forma, pero Kate es el verdugo. Ella y la mujer que vi hoy ".

Stiles quería saber más sobre ellos, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba seguro de querer preguntar. Nada de lo que Derek pudiera decir lo prepararía para perseguir a esta criatura, bruja o lo que sea que fuera. A menos que él fuera capaz de reconocer qué tipo de magia usaba, Stiles estaba solo.

"¿Fueron solo ellas dos?" Preguntó Peter.

"Sí. Me acerqué a nuestra casa y vi a Kate afuera y luego de un minuto salió esta otra mujer. Ella no olía mucho a nada. Creo que no olía a nada en absoluto ".

"Su magia es fuerte entonces". Stiles archivó esa información, pero no fue una sorpresa para él.

"¿Crees que puedes ir en contra de ella?" Derek miró a Stiles de cerca, pero realmente no obtuvo una respuesta.

En ese momento, la voz del sheriff Stilinski sonó desde abajo y Derek miró hacia la puerta cuando el sheriff subió. Tan contento como Stiles era tener a su padre allí, en su mente un torbellino de pensamientos estaba tomando el control.

Necesitaba encontrar poderes que no sabía que tenía si quería derrotar a quien fuera esta mujer.

\-----

A pesar de que Melissa quería que Derek y Peter bajaran, en realidad nunca salieron de la habitación, especialmente después de que llegó el papá de Stiles. El Sheriff quería ver si Stiles estaba bien y se quedó a su lado, así que si tenían que planear algo, Stiles estaría allí. Por supuesto, todos sus amigos también querían participar, a pesar de que Derek y el Sheriff estuvieron de acuerdo en el hecho de que tenían que mantenerse al margen.

"Todos ustedes no están realmente involucrados en esto y sería mejor si se mantuviera así", dijo el sheriff cuando todos subieron las escaleras y esperaban fuera de la habitación de Scott. Derek podía sentir la tensión de Stiles al verlos allí, pero también agradecido que estuvieran preocupados por él.

Derek sabía que Stiles se sentía solo por su magia, que era algo que Derek tenía que admitir que todas las criaturas sobrenaturales sentían de alguna manera. Tener todos esos niños allí para animarlo parecía importante para él.

"Pero queremos ayudar", le rogó Scott. Detrás de él, la mayoría de los niños asintieron con la cabeza, aunque Derek podía ver algo de miedo y sospecha en sus ojos.

Detrás de Scott había un chico con cabello rubio que estaba encogido a un lado y luego otra chica rubia cerca de él. Detrás de ella había un niño negro que parecía que se perfilaba de fondo, y luego otro rubio que parecía tener miedo de todo. A su lado, Derek vio a una niña pelirroja, y ella estaba ...

Ella era sobrenatural. Y Derek no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella era la Banshee.

"Sé que todos quieren ayudar. Pero ya es bueno que todos ustedes cuiden de Isaac, no quiero que más de ustedes corran el riesgo de ser lastimados como Stiles ", dijo el sheriff con voz severa. No tenían mucho que decir sobre eso, pero Derek sabía que estaban allí y querían ser parte de algo.

Por mucho que quisiera la ayuda de más personas, no había manera de que pudieran hacer mucho, especialmente si apenas sabían sobre lo sobrenatural.

"Pero Lydia puede ayudar, ¿verdad?" Dijo Scott, todavía presionando. "Quiero decir, ella gritó justo cuando la casa explotó. Estoy bastante seguro de que hay algo que ella puede hacer ".

La niña, Lydia, abofeteó a Scott en la parte posterior de la cabeza, probablemente sin querer que divulgara información sobre ella.

"¿Qué?" Scott se volvió hacia ella para protestar.

Lydia solo hizo una mueca hacia él.

"Sé que no podemos hacer mucho y ni siquiera sé lo que puedes hacer, pero quiero ayudar. Especialmente si eso significa que mantenemos a Stiles a salvo". Scott dirigió esas palabras a todos en la sala, y Melissa justo a su lado solo rodó sus ojos, pero había algo de cariño en su mirada.

El sheriff se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

"Incluso si digo 'no', de todos modos te involucrarás en esto", dijo como si fuera algo seguro y sus ojos se dirigieron a Stiles. Derek lo miró también y vio la manera en que Stiles parecía desgarrado.

"Gracias por esto, muchachos", dijo Stiles. "Agradezco la ayuda, pero no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se lastime, como dijo papá. Pero si puedes traer a Allison aquí para hablar, esa será toda la ayuda que necesitamos por ahora ".

Todos en la sala miraron a Stiles y Derek ya quería preguntar qué estaba tratando de hacer, pero luego el Sheriff frunció el ceño.

"Es ella, papá", dijo Stiles, confirmando la sospecha que levantó más temprano en el día. Sin embargo, sus amigos parecían desconcertados por sus palabras, probablemente obteniendo el significado equivocado de ellos.

"¿Allison?", Preguntó Scott, con pánico y decepción en su rostro.

"Llamaré a Chris", dijo el Sheriff antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más. Stiles sacudió su cabeza hacia Scott.

"Por lo que sé, Allison está bien. Solo queremos saber sobre su tía ", dijo.

Esas palabras parecieron apaciguar a Scott.

"¿Estás buscando a Kate?" Preguntó Lydia, acercándose. Durante la conversación, la mayoría de los niños avanzaron dentro de la habitación, y en ese momento era difícil incluso moverse dentro.

Derek todavía tenía la mano de Stiles en la suya, aunque podía sentir ahora que el dolor había disminuido considerablemente. Sin embargo, todavía estaba corriendo entre ellos y Derek no sabía cómo explicar eso. No era algo que sintiera físicamente, sino emocionalmente, algo abstracto que era difícil de describir.

Justo en ese momento, por ejemplo, cuando Stiles expresó su curiosidad sobre lo que Lydia podría decirle, Derek sintió algo de eso. También podía sentir cómo su propio corazón se aceleraba un poco para poder sincronizar sus latidos con el corazón de Stiles, y eso era algo que Derek realmente no sabía cómo explicar, pero solo una rápida mirada a su tío le dijo que también sospechaba de algo.

No parecía malo, porque Peter miró sus manos unidas con una sensación de dolor, pero también anhelo.

"Allison ha estado hablando de ella, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Stiles, y Lydia asintió.

"Ha estado hablando de ella desde que su tía se mudó a Beacon Hills. Después de que la mamá de Allison murió hace algunos años, su padre y ella estaban solos en su casa, pero aparentemente su tía llegó a Beacon Hills de la nada y Allison incluso mencionó que estaba hablando de quedarse ella y el padre de Chris en Beacon Hills. "

Y en ese momento Peter miró a Derek. Gerard estaba vivo, entonces.

En ese momento, el Sheriff regresó a la habitación.

"Acabo de colgar el teléfono con Chris, él nos va a encontrar aquí" alguien interrumpió al sheriff.

"Le envié un mensaje a Allison y ella viene con él", dijo Scott.

El Sheriff lo miró con cierto disgusto en la cara. Las cejas del hombre dijeron lo hecho que estaba con todo esto, pero la situación se había salido de control para todos. No solo ha sido una noche llena de revelaciones, sino que simplemente no había tiempo para siquiera pensar en lo que deberían hacer.

Al menos con todas las personas involucradas en esto en la misma habitación, sería difícil para cualquiera plantar una bomba en la casa en este momento.

Pero podrían jugar con otros personajes de la historia.

Desde fuera de la ventana, se escuchó un grito, era una mezcla de balido y gemido que se extendió por un largo tiempo y Stiles se tensó al lado de Derek.

"Ese es Roscoe", dijo, con pánico en su cuerpo.

Quería levantarse de la cama y mirar por la ventana, pero Derek era más rápido, y Peter también. Pusieron las manos sobre los hombros de Stiles para sostenerlo hacia abajo cuando se levantaron para alcanzar la ventana. Lo que vieron allí hizo que Derek se pusiera tenso. Sostuvo la mano de Stiles casi demasiado apretada por un momento, antes de recordar que Stiles todavía era en su mayoría humano.

"Están aquí", anunció Peter, y Derek pudo sentir cómo el aire se cargaba.

Podía ver a Kate y a la otra mujer, que sostenía a Roscoe a su lado para que el ciervo no se moviera, no porque lo hiciera a menos que fuera una orden.

"Podemos hacer que esto sea fácil para todos si salen", dijo Kate desde afuera. "No hay necesidad de que les hagamos daño a todos ustedes".

Al principio parecía un farol, porque de ninguna manera iban a hacer algo así, especialmente después de lo que tiraron en la casa del Sheriff, pero luego Derek comenzó a ver a más personas que salían a la calle desde las casas y patios traseros. Todos eran cazadores, eso era todo lo que Derek sabía. Había muchos de ellos, era difícil no sentir que estaban en un gran problema y nadie podría salvarlos.

El Sheriff se abrió paso entre su barrera para mirar hacia afuera, y Derek escuchó el repunte en su corazón.

"Quieren tomar la ciudad", susurró el hombre.

Derek se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a un hombre que estaba en la parte trasera con el atuendo del sheriff. Había más policías disfrazados en medio de los cazadores, y también estaban Chris y su hija en el medio de su grupo, pero no parecían ser parte de eso; de hecho, tenía la boca cubierta de un trapo y Chris parecía tener las manos atadas a la espalda.

"Tenemos que alejarnos de la ventana", anunció el sheriff y cuando todos dentro no se movieron lo suficientemente rápido, gritó de nuevo, "¡Todos al primer piso, ahora!"

Derek mantuvo el cuerpo de Stiles cerca del suyo, quien parecía estar más que aprensivo, pero lo miró a los ojos y vio algo que lo consoló, Derek no sabía por qué.

"Quiero ayudar", dijo Stiles. Una parte de Derek querría decir que no y protegerlo, después de todo, Stiles era solo un niño y había sufrido lo suficiente en su vida, pero otra parte de Derek no podía decir eso.

Especialmente cuando Derek escuchó a Peter.

"Él podría ser nuestra única esperanza, Derek". Y él creyó lo que dijo su tío.

Ambos eran fuertes, pero no serían suficientes para luchar contra la magia. Los lobos no habían sido suficientes en el pasado. Derek solo esperaba que Stiles pudiese ser eso ahora.

\-----

Stiles vio como todos salían de la habitación. Su padre y Derek estaban allí con él y Stiles podía ver en el rostro de su padre que quería que Stiles se quedara. Pero no pudo. Cuando dijeron que Kate estaba allí con un ejército de cazadores, lo último que Stiles quería hacer era detenerse y no hacer nada.

"¿Estás seguro, Stiles?" Preguntó el Sheriff cuando Derek ayudó a Stiles a levantarse de la cama. Realmente no necesitaba la ayuda, pero no iba a enviar a Derek lejos.

"Sí, papá". Stiles hizo todo lo posible para parecer fuerte y demostrar que estaba listo para lo que iba a suceder.

El Sheriff se acercó a Stiles y lo miró a los ojos. Había miedo en esos ojos mirando a Stiles y no era exactamente la primera vez que veía a su padre temer algo, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que sucedió que Stiles no estaba seguro de cómo actuar ahora.

¿Se suponía que debía salvar a todos?

"Esto no es una guerra, esto ni siquiera debería estar sucediendo", dijo el padre de Stiles. "Estoy bastante seguro de que cualquier magia que tengan con ellos es para controlar la calle o algo así. Pero antes de irnos a pelear por esto, quiero hablar con ellos". Estas últimas palabras le dijo a Derek.

Stiles miró a Derek, quien solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de confirmación.

"No quiero pelear", dijo Derek. "Ni siquiera sé si podemos hacer algo contra ellos".

Era difícil saber qué había detrás de los ojos de Derek, pero Stiles podía sentir que había algo de lo mismo que veía en su padre.

"Nos están esperando", Stiles les recordó.

Con un profundo suspiro, el Sheriff puso una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles y lo apretó con fuerza. Era casi como un abrazo tranquilizador, pero Stiles sabía que su padre no querría darle uno, solo porque significaría que esperaba que algo malo sucediera. Stiles sabía que el Sheriff no iba a tentar al destino de esa manera.

El sheriff salió de la habitación y Stiles fue tras él, pero antes de que pudiera irse, Derek se acercó a su mano y Stiles se volvió hacia él.

"Dijiste que tenía magia, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Derek.

Stiles asintió, sin saber a dónde iba Derek con eso. "Tú lo haces. Pero no estoy seguro de tener tiempo para enseñarte todo lo que valdrá en este momento ".

"Lo sé", dijo Derek. "Pero si necesitas extraer el poder de algo, puedes quitármelo".

Stiles quedó desconcertado por un momento, porque eso era algo que la gente simplemente no le ofrecía a otra persona. Sin embargo, desde hace mucho tiempo, ambas vidas se entrelazaron alrededor de lo sobrenatural y esta ciudad. Ahora estaban batallando con una fuerza que ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente cuán fuerte era, pero estaban juntos, como la primera vez.

"Está bien", confirmó Stiles con la cabeza. "Pero tienes que pelear conmigo si tomo demasiado".

Tomar el poder de otra persona no era algo que hacer a la ligera. Transferir poderes es peligroso, ya sea para aquellos que regalaron su poder o para quienes lo recibieron.

Derek apretó la mano de Stiles y lo acercó un poco más. Era casi como si Derek quisiera mirar a Stiles y guardar este momento en su mente y como si Stiles supiera de alguna manera que estaba haciendo eso. Los ojos de Derek eran confiados; Stiles no sabía exactamente cómo cuidar esa confianza.

Por un momento, Stiles pensó que Derek iba a hacer algo más, pero luego el hombre se dio vuelta y soltó la mano de Stiles, saliendo de la habitación y tomando todo el calor con él.

En el estómago de Stiles, había una sola mariposa tratando de batir sus alas.

Siguieron a todos a la cocina. Melissa estaba dando órdenes para que los niños se quedaran allí. Stiles no sabía cómo sentirse con Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, Jackson y Lydia allí, porque quería que estuvieran protegidos de todo esto.

"Quiero que todos ustedes que no tienen poderes y que no sean policías se queden conmigo", dijo. Jackson, Erica y Scott querían protestar, pero Melissa los calló con una mano alzada. "No voy a tener a ningún niño herido en mi presencia".

Su tono fue el final y la mayoría de los que estaban en la cocina refunfuñaron por la frustración. Sin embargo, viéndolos así, Stiles tuvo una idea. Fue tal vez una estúpida, pero fue una idea, no obstante.

"Melissa, ¿puedo darte a ti y a todos los demás algo que hacer?" Cuando él dio un paso hacia adelante miró a Stiles con cierta sospecha, pero asintió con la cabeza hacia él.

"Sé que Scott todavía tiene esos fuegos artificiales baratos que compramos para el 4 de julio del año pasado..."

"¿Todos esos que eran humo?", Preguntó.

"Exactamente esos. Sé que hay una caja de ellos en el ático. ¿Puedes conseguirlos y vigilar de cerca mi señal? Quizás necesitemos que los enciendas ".

El Sheriff miró a Stiles, atrapando algo de lo que estaba planeando hacer.

"¿Realmente crees que una distracción funcionará?", Preguntó el Sheriff mientras se acercaba a Stiles.

"Afortunadamente lo hará." Stiles levantó su hombro con pérdida, los músculos de su espalda tirando un poco.

"Además de la bruja, o lo que sea que sea esa mujer, ninguno de los otros es sobrenatural", dijo Peter. "Entonces, a menos que puedan ver a través del humo, esto puede ser una buena distracción".

"Solo enciéndelos si te doy la señal y luego salgan corriendo", agregó Stiles. "No sabemos si ellos también quieren explotar esta casa".

Y justo cuando dijo eso, Stiles se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía un hogar. Ha estado en todas partes esta noche y en ese momento ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar con su futuro. Solo quería superar esto.

"No podemos hacer que sigan esperando allí para siempre", dijo Peter.

"Tiene razón." El sheriff Stilinski entró en el medio de la cocina y miró a su alrededor.

Stiles estaba seguro de que nunca antes su padre había tenido que lidiar con algo así, porque no había habido una pelea sobrenatural en la ciudad nunca. Beacon Hills no era conocido por esas cosas, pero para una ciudad que parecía soñolienta y aburrida, Stiles solo quería volver a esos días.

Al menos parecía que las cosas iban a terminar.

Él fue el último en la línea en salir. Miró una vez hacia la cocina, a todos sus amigos, y Stiles se hizo la promesa de volver con ellos, salvar la ciudad y salvarse.

Cuando salió por el porche trasero, su padre estaba esperando junto a la puerta. Stiles, el sheriff, Peter y Derek caminaron hacia el patio trasero, hacia el grupo reunido allí. Había algo en el aire que Stiles podía sentir, era difícil saber exactamente qué era, pero sintió la magia. Era grueso como una nube pero invisible. Lo afectó, pero no lo suficiente para que Stiles no tenga un buen manejo de sus poderes.

"Qué placer ser bienvenido aquí por este comité", Kate fue quien hizo los honores. Dio un paso adelante, y la mujer a su lado hizo lo mismo.

Stiles vio en ese momento que había algún tipo de conexión entre las dos y, lo más probable, para luchar contra una, tendrías que vencer a la otra.

"Ojalá fuera bajo circunstancias diferentes", dijo el Sheriff, siempre sensato cuando se trata de situaciones difíciles.

Kate solo sonrió. "Tal vez todos nosotros no estaríamos aquí. Pero ¿dónde está la diversión en eso?"

Stiles sintió que le temblaban los labios de miedo, pero de todos modos abrió la boca. "Esto no ha sido nada divertido para mí. No lo fue en el pasado, y no lo es ahora ".

Kate giró sus ojos hacia él y la mujer a su lado hizo lo mismo. No le gustó la forma en que esa mujer lo miraba, a los dos, pero Stiles mantuvo su fachada firme.

"Debo preguntarte, ¿qué quieres lograr con esto?" El sheriff interrumpió el concurso de miradas y ambas mujeres se volvieron hacia él.

Derek y Peter estaban en silencio a su lado, pero cuando Kate miró a los dos Hales y se burló de ellos, los lobos se erizaron. Stiles se preparó para la pelea que estaba por comenzar, pero no llegó porque Derek respiró hondo y se controló. Peter tardó más tiempo en calmarse, pero se las arregló para hacerlo también.

"Siempre fuimos justos con los lobos", Kate comenzó de nuevo y era posible ver que este era un tema sensible para ella. "Nos mantuvimos a nuestro lado del tratado y lo único que queríamos como un favor de ellos, nunca nos dieron. Mi padre se estaba muriendo y fuimos por todo el lugar en busca de ayuda. Algunas manadas escaparon de nosotros, algunas manadas ni siquiera tenían alfas lo suficientemente fuertes como para dar el mordisco, y luego vinimos aquí para preguntarles a los Hales, con la manada tan fuerte que tenían y ¡dijeron que no, en nuestras caras!"

"Fue un favor y nos tomamos la libertad de excusarnos de hacer eso", respondió Derek respetuosamente, pero había un algo en su tono que no todos parecían entender.

"Pero no fue solo excusarse. Mi padre fue expulsado de tu casa como si fuéramos perros ", le disparó Kate, como si incluso la palabra le repugnaba.

"¿Y no es así como nos trataron?" Derek levantó la voz.

A Stiles no le gustaba cómo todas las personas alrededor estaban tan silenciosas y casi sin vida porque aunque Derek no estaba peleando exactamente con Kate, era inevitable que un cazador o dos expresaran una opinión sobre sus palabras, pero estaban completamente en silencio.

Volvió la mirada hacia la mujer que estaba junto a Kate, y pudo sentir cómo su poder emanaba en oleadas a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada y se volvió hacia Stiles. Era casi imperceptible, pero todos los cazadores detrás de ella se movieron ligeramente, volviendo sus ojos hacia donde estaba Stiles.

Ella los estaba controlando a todos, eso estaba claro. Ella podría haberlos creado a todos.

Stiles tuvo que tomarse un momento para pensar. Él solo creó un ciervo, y eso fue cuando él era un niño. Desde entonces, nunca había sido capaz de hacer algo así y nunca lo intentó porque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Pero para que la mujer haya hecho tanto con sus creaciones, Stiles estaba segura de que o era increíblemente poderosa o sacrificaba mucha sangre por esa magia.

Esta última parecía la respuesta más creíble.

"Todos ustedes son perros", dijo Kate, recuperando parte de su compostura. "Y les permitimos correr libre, pero tal vez es hora de que eso termine".

Movió la mano como para ordenar a los cazadores que se adelantaran, pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso, el sheriff saltó frente a ella y abrió los brazos.

"¡Detener! ¡Esto no tiene que ser así! "Exclamó. A Stiles no le gustaba cómo su padre estaba solo en el medio, porque le gustaría a él sano y salvo, y se mantuvo a raya para no hacer algo precipitado.

"¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? Llevarme a tu pequeña cárcel de dos piezas? "Kate se rió de su propia broma y como ella hizo el orden en su mente, el hombre vestido como un sheriff se adelantó junto con el resto de su 'fuerza policial' esperando órdenes .

Pero esta era toda la mujer a su lado.

"No quiero que esto termine en más muerte. ¿Ni siquiera piensas en tu familia?". Dijo el Sheriff, señalando a Chris y Allison en la parte posterior del grupo.

Kate no les dedicó una mirada.

"No estaban agradecidos por nuestra sangre cuando tenían que estarlo, nunca lloraron por mi Padre. Eligieron ignorar nuestras tradiciones y lo que hizo de los cazadores una fuerza tan grande en el mundo ".

"¿Quieres decir que no eligieron matar por deporte?", Dijo Peter desde un costado, con la voz helada.

Kate se encogió de hombros.

"Siempre me encantó hacer eso, de todos modos".

Al ver que esto era una negociación infructuosa, el Sheriff hizo un movimiento para sacarse la pistola del cinturón, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse, la mujer al lado de Kate movió un dedo y el Sheriff se fue volando a un lado.

"¡Papá!"

Stiles quería seguir su camino, pero en ese momento Kate levantó su mano y el pequeño ejército de cazadores se movió con ella. No sabía lo que quería hacer primero, porque los dos lobos se lanzaron contra los cazadores, y el padre de Stiles estaba decepcionado.

Stiles se volvió hacia la casa.

"¡Hazlo ahora!" Gritó, y luego miró hacia atrás a la pelea que estaba a punto de estallar y solo abrió sus manos.

Stiles había descubierto muchas cosas sobre el uso de la magia para ganar peleas, pero nunca las usó. Aumentar su propia fuerza era una de las formas de ganar peleas, pero a esta escala, ser más fuerte que dos o tres cazadores no iba a ser facil.

Se concentró en ese momento y respiró profundamente, conteniendo el aire mientras miraba a todos a su alrededor. Cuando dejó de respirar todos dejaron de moverse, y mientras pudiese contener la respiración, todos en su campo de visión serían completamente incapaces de moverse.

Sin embargo, aún podían pensar y hablar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Kate gritó cuando sus miembros no le respondieron.

Stiles miró a la bruja a su lado y la mujer simplemente inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si estuviera estudiando a Stiles.

"¡Haz algo!" Ordenó Kate a la mujer.

Por un momento, Stiles sintió una fuerza que intentaba deshacer su magia, pero era más una sonda, tratando de sentir cómo funcionaba su magia. Se mantuvo fuerte, mirando a la bruja mientras cantaba en su mente para que Scott acelerara. Oyó algunos estallidos y luego el primero de los fuegos artificiales se elevó en el aire desde el segundo piso.

Apuntaban a los cazadores, y como no podían moverse, no había forma de que pudieran defenderse. Scott incluso encontró algunas señales luminosas y las encendió antes de tirarlas al patio. El humo comenzó a extenderse.

Stiles sintió de nuevo algo que lo sondeaba, casi como un dedo tocándolo. Comenzó sobre su espalda y luego se movió hasta que presionó su estómago. Al principio, fue suave, pero luego sintió que ese dedo quería meterse en sus costillas y abrirlas, pero Stiles se mantuvo quieto.

Miró a la bruja, mientras ella lo miraba fijamente. Y luego ella sonrió.

Los pulmones de Stiles se abrieron como alguien pateando una puerta y ya no pudo contener la respiración. Exhaló cuando todos comenzaron a moverse y luchar.

Entre el humo y la confusión, era difícil saber qué estaba pasando. Para mantener a su padre escondido, Stiles creó un poco de pulso de aire para llevar el humo hacia el área donde estaba el Sheriff. Luego se volvió hacia los cazadores que venían por él.

Entre los gruñidos de dolor que escuchó, Stiles trabajó en mejorar su fuerza.

Respiró profundamente una vez más cuando pensó en encender su brazo derecho justo antes de que su puño se conectara con un cazador que venía hacia él. El hombre bajó rápidamente, pero otro vino a golpearlo en el estómago. Stiles apenas tuvo tiempo de transferir la fuerza a su pierna izquierda para poder echar al hombre atrás.

Pero luego había otro hombre y otro y Stiles sabía que esto no iba a ninguna parte.

Respiró profundamente otra vez y giró en el mismo lugar, abriendo sus brazos para atraer el humo en el aire para esconderlo. Cerró los ojos para dejar que su magia sintiera el aire a su alrededor y ayudar a Stiles a escapar de la emboscada. Necesitaba encontrar a Derek y Peter en el medio de la pelea, pero fue difícil.

Derek estaba gruñendo en su forma de lobo y Stiles escuchó el sonido del esfuerzo de Kate. Con suerte, Derek había aprendido cómo pelear en los años que estuvo fuera de Beacon Hills porque eso sería necesario ahora.

Stiles se movió hacia donde podía escuchar su pelea, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, alguien le agarró la mano, y Stiles se encontró cara a cara con la mujer que había estado acompañando a Kate.

"Entonces nos encontramos", susurró. Su voz era casi dulce, pero la intención en su rostro era todo menos eso.

"¿Quién eres?", Preguntó Stiles, sin poder liberar su mano de su mano.

"Soy lo mismo que tú, Stiles".

"¿Como sabes mi nombre?"

"Porque yo conocía a tu mamá. Pero discúlpame, no me presenté: soy Julia. Jennifer. Anna. Maria. Esther. Samantha. Ravenna. Charlotte. Cecile Elizabeth. Y Claudia ".

Al oír el nombre de su madre, Stiles no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que lo recorrió.

"¿Qué eres?" Susurró más para sí mismo que ella.

"Soy lo que puedes ser. Tu madre me habló solo un par de veces, pero lo que ella me contó sobre ti siempre pareció increíble. ¿Te imaginas a un niño que creó algo sin saber cómo?" Su voz tenía algo de maravilla, pero Stiles tenía miedo de la forma en que sabía más de él de lo que él le gustaría.

"Todavía no sé cómo", reveló Stiles, tratando de comprarse algo de tiempo mientras la mantenía hablando.

"¿Estás seguro?" La mujer inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Porque solo tienes que imaginarlo y sucederá. Necesitas un poco de sangre para que eso suceda, seguro. Se puede ver por la cantidad de criaturas que he derramado mucha en el pasado ".

"Pero no usé sangre para hacer Roscoe". Stiles negó con la cabeza tratando de aclarar su mente.

"Es por eso que él es como es. Es una tontería pensar que serías capaz de crear algo sin sangre, Stiles. La sangre es creación". Cuando ella dijo eso, sus uñas atravesaron la piel de Stiles, y él solo vio un poco de sangre corriendo por su brazo.

"¿Y por qué hiciste todo esto?", Le preguntó, devolviendo su atención a su rostro, tratando de evitar el dolor.

"¿Por qué?" Ella sonrió. "Cuantas más personas mato, más poder tengo. ¿Te imaginas cuánto poder obtuve cuando murió tu madre?"

La sangre de Stiles se heló. Se sintió listo para llevarla allí mismo, pero escuchó un disparo y Julia levantó una mano para detener la bala que iba a golpearla en la cabeza. Con un parpadeo de los dedos, abrió un pasillo de humo hacia donde estaba el Sheriff, con el arma apuntando hacia ella.

En ese momento, Stiles supo que estaba a punto de hacer algo con su padre, por lo que no podía pensar realmente antes de saltar sobre ella, llevándola al suelo. Stiles respiró profundamente y puso toda la fuerza del mundo en su mano derecha, listo para golpearla en la hierba, pero Julia tomó su mano como si estuviera hecha de papel.

"¿Crees que soy así de fácil?", Preguntó, moviendo su mano hacia un lado mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia Stiles. Ella estaba demasiado cerca, y él sintió su aliento en su rostro.

Por el momento, Stiles casi pensó que se había quedado sin opciones, pero si Julia sabía de sus poderes si su madre decía que era especial, y si Stiles tenía poderes que le interesaban, tenía que haber una forma de derrotarla.

Y tal vez él sabía cómo.

"Quiero que tomes mi poder", dijo entre aliento.

Julia sonrió. "¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó, dulcemente.

Stiles se sentó a su lado y le ofreció su mano. "Hagamos un trato, usted toma todo mi poder y nos deja vivir".

Al principio, ella parecía sorprendida por su oferta, pero Stiles sabía que ella quería poder más que nada si había estado con Kate todo este tiempo, pero tal vez la búsqueda de poder corrompió su pasado de alguna posibilidad de hacer una alianza.

"¿Así de fácil?"

"Sí. Si es para salvar a todos, te daré mi poder y luego vete ".

"Stiles, sabes que tu poder es tu vida, si lo tomo, morirás", le explicó como si él no supiera eso.

"Lo sé. Pero si mantiene a todos vivos, haré el sacrificio ".

En el momento en que ella reforzó su resolución, Stiles supo que tenía que actuar rápido. Quitarle el poder a otra persona era como quitarse la vida, pero en esa pequeña ventana entre alcanzar el poder de alguien y absorberlo, todas las brujas eran vulnerables e iguales.

Julia tomó la mano de Stiles y él pudo ver que ella pasó un momento pensando. Stiles se sentía nervioso y ansioso porque la pelea todavía estaba sucediendo y quería que terminara, pero luego ese dedo lo tocó de nuevo y supo que era ella.

"Déjame entrar, Stiles".

Él lo hizo.

Pero una vez que la sintió dentro de él, dentro de su cabeza y su magia, Stiles pensó en todas las cosas buenas que había tenido en la vida hasta ahora, todas las personas que estaban allí para él, que lo salvaron, que lo quería vivo, y todas las cosas buenas que hizo hasta este momento. Con su propia fuerza, Stiles sabía que no sería capaz de derrotarla, pero por eso necesitaba ayuda.

Mientras Julia hurgaba en su cabeza, Stiles buscaba a Derek en el humo, lo buscaba con su mente. Cuando Stiles encontró al lobo negro, el mismo lobo que lo salvó cuando era niño y lo salvó de nuevo hace solo unas horas, el lobo que nunca olvidó, Stiles se aferró a él y cuando tocó el poder de Derek, se sintió como un pozo infinito.

Era como si el propio Derek no supiera que estaba allí.

Con ese poder en sus manos, Stiles envió un destello de energía a través de su piel y probó para ver si Julia sentía algo.

"¿Stiles? ¿Qué estás ...?" Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Stiles la tomó de la mano y, con la otra, buscó la sangre que le había quitado antes.

"Estoy matando por deporte".

La magia de Stiles pasó por su cuerpo y encontró su corazón. No necesitaba destruirla por completo, pero si lograba agarrar su corazón y arrancarlo de su pecho ella estaría acabada. Las brujas eran mágicas, pero no eran inmortales. Sobre todo, sus cuerpos eran humanos.

Miró su pecho justo cuando Julia hizo lo mismo, y como si alguien le hubiera perforado la piel, su corazón saltó de la caja torácica, rasgándole la piel y cayendo al suelo, exponiéndole las tripas.

Julia lo miró. En los últimos momentos de su vida, la furia dentro de ella estalló como fuegos artificiales en la oscuridad de la noche.

Curiosamente, Stiles no sintió las llamas.


	7. Capítulo siete

**Capítulo siete**

 

Después de la pelea, Stiles descubrió que Roscoe en realidad no era inflamable, algo que nunca pensó que podría ser útil. Cuando él arrancó el corazón de Julia, todo se desvaneció en la nada, las criaturas que ella hizo desaparecieron como polvo en el viento. Lo cierto era solo el humo de lo que parecía ser un fuego que no quemaba nada, por una vez.

Incluso su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo, pero Stiles estaba protegido del fuego porque Roscoe se plantó frente a Stiles para protegerlo.

"¿Stiles?", Llamó su padre, angustiado en su voz. Stiles levantó la cabeza para mirar al hombre, que parecía maltratado pero vivo.

Se levantó de la posición de cuclillas detrás de Roscoe cuando su padre se le acercó. "¿Estás bien?", Preguntó.

"Yo soy el que debería preguntarte esto".

Stiles asintió con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa floreció en su rostro. Dio un último paso para abrazar al sheriff, entonces. Cuando sintió a su padre en sus brazos, una oleada de emociones que había estado escondida muy profundamente se apoderó de Stiles y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba llorando.

"Estamos bien", dijo el sheriff, pero mantuvo a Stiles lo más cerca que pudo.

Cuando se soltaron, Stiles fue engullido por sus amigos, que formaron un círculo a su alrededor, con Scott el más cercano.

"¡Dios mío, Stiles, estás bien!" Dijo antes de aplastar su cabeza contra el cuello de Stiles. Erica e Isaac formaron el resto del círculo, e incluso Jackson le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Stiles.

Lydia estaba un poco atrás, parecía un poco asustada de lo que sucedió, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Stiles, supo que tendrían una buena conversación en el futuro porque no había ninguna razón para que se guardasen los secretos el uno al otro después de todo.

Incluso Melissa vino a abrazar a Stiles después de que sus amigos le dieron un poco de espacio y le encantó ese poco de amor maternal que tenía por él. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca comparado con lo que le gustaría haber recibido de su madre, pero no era como si Stiles pudiera ser exigente en este momento.

"¿Se acabó?", Le preguntó.

Stiles miró a su alrededor. Vio humo dando espacio a las farolas de la calle por la noche. Era completamente silencioso y la mayoría de las casas estaban envueltas en la oscuridad, como todos los que vivían allí dormían durante todo eso. Por un momento, Stiles consideró cuán poderosa había sido Julia, pero en retrospectiva, su propio poder había sido su muerte. No estaba seguro de cuánta magia podía poseer una sola persona y tal vez se estiraba demasiado facil.

En un lado Scott estaba ayudando a Allison y el padre de Stiles estaba hablando a Chris. Más allá, en la acera, estaba el cuerpo de Kate y Peter cerca, como un guardia. Su ropa estaba rota, pero parecía estar bien.

No se encontraba a Derek por ninguna parte, pero Stiles no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse porque se volvió hacia donde estaba Roscoe y vio a un gran lobo negro cerca de él.

El lobo se volvió para mirar a Stiles y luego vino trotando hacia él. Stiles se agachó para estar al nivel de sus ojos. Se sorprendió cuando Derek casi se lanza contra él, abrazándolo y frotándose la cabeza contra el pecho de Stiles.

"Se acabó, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Stiles, pero el lobo no pudo responderle muy bien.

Se acabaron muchas cosas, eso seguro. Stiles no tenía una casa, pero tampoco tenía que preocuparse de que alguien quisiera matarlo a él y a su familia.

Esperaba tener razón.

\-----

A pesar de que Melissa les ofreció su casa para que pasen la noche, después de que el Sheriff logró enviar a todos a casa con la promesa de que esta historia debería mantenerse en secreto, Stiles no permitió que su padre aceptara su oferta.

"Tenemos que ir con los Hales para ver si pasó algo con su casa", explicó.

"Pero su magia no funcionará más, ¿verdad?" Su padre cuestionó a Stiles.

"Lo sé, pero solo quiero asegurarme. Y soy el único con magia en esta ciudad, así que ... "

Su padre miró a Stiles con un poco de duda en la cara, pero asintió. Señaló al coche para que se fueran, pero Stiles negó con la cabeza.

"Llevaré a Roscoe conmigo", le dijo al Sheriff.

El padre de Stiles miró al venado en cuestión, suspirando cansinamente.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí. Puedes ir en auto, no te haré caminar todo el camino hacia el bosque, creo que ya has hecho la cantidad de ejercicio que necesitas ", le dijo Stiles.

Su padre soltó una carcajada mientras caminaba hacia el automóvil. Peter fue con él.

Stiles fue en Roscoe y Derek lo siguió. Stiles iba a pedirle a Derek que viajara con él, pero eso sería extraño. Derek era un lobo y los lobos no podían montar ciervos. Los humanos podrían, pero Derek estaba desnudo bajo su piel de lobo y eso no funcionaría.

\-----

El lobo caminó lentamente detrás de Stiles en el bosque. Roscoe se dirigía tranquilamente a través del bosque y esto se sintió como un buen respiro de todo lo que han vivido en estos últimos días. Era casi demasiado difícil imaginar que todo había terminado y Derek casi no podía creerlo.

Mientras esos pensamientos corrían en su cabeza, Derek observó a Stiles y lo callado que estaba. Stiles no dijo mucho hasta que llegaron a la casa y luego sintió que había magia adentro, pero no pudo encontrar nada. Parecía exactamente como la forma en que esos cazadores desaparecieron, ya nada salió de su casa, ni siquiera con tres o cuatro hechizos repelentes diferentes.

Peter envió al Sheriff a tomar una ducha en el primer piso, mientras que él fue al que está en el sótano después de enviar a Stiles al segundo piso para que se lavara. Derek fue a buscarles algo de ropa para que se cambiaran.

Derek esperó en la puerta del baño donde Stiles estaba, vistiendo una bata porque todavía no se había puesto ninguna ropa. Cuando Stiles salió del baño, miró a Derek por un segundo y antes de que sus mejillas se pusieran rosadas se mudó a la habitación de invitados. Derek fue a darse una ducha, pero no tardó mucho en lavarse.

Después de que salió del baño, Derek bajó las escaleras para encontrar a su tío y al sheriff en la cocina.

"¿Stiles no vino?" Preguntó Derek.

"Dijo que estaba cansado y quería dormir", le dijo el sheriff Stilinski. Derek tarareó, apuntalando la decepción que no sabía exactamente de dónde venía.

Su relación con Stiles era de una naturaleza diferente, que Derek ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué se trataba. Salía con personas, tenía amigos, pero lo que sea que había entre él y Stiles realmente no tenía un nombre. Nunca tuvieron tiempo de hacerse amigos cuando eran jóvenes, en realidad nunca compartieron secretos y cosas que eran solo suyas, pero al mismo tiempo había un vínculo entre ellos que Derek no podía negar.

Incluso con Roscoe. Tal vez era algo del pasado, en el primer momento que se encontraron en el bosque. A partir de entonces, las cosas cambiaron. Escuchó toda su vida sobre lazos entre criaturas sobrenaturales, pero no había ninguna explicación para eso. Por supuesto, nadie se tomó el tiempo para estudiar esos vínculos sin una cierta desecación involucrada, y Derek no quería ser un sujeto de prueba de todos modos.

Pero tenía curiosidad sobre lo que lo conectaba con Stiles.

"¿Algún plan para mañana, Sheriff?", Preguntó Peter después de ofrecerle una copa de vino al hombre.

A Derek le gustaría mencionar que Peter a menudo bebía egoístamente solo, pero tal vez esta ocasión justificaba una compañía.

"No lo sé", el hombre negó con la cabeza. "No creo que se haya hundido en el hecho de que ya no tenemos adónde ir, que la mayoría de nuestras cosas se han quemado. Los bomberos lograron controlar las llamas para que no llegaran al garaje, pero el resto de la casa está lista ".

Mientras decía las palabras, Derek pudo ver algo de desesperación en su rostro, pero también una ligereza que no había visto antes.

"Quería mudarme de la casa, pero no así". El sheriff no miró nada.

"Si necesitas un lugar para quedarte, nuestra casa está abierta." Derek puso una mano en el hombro del sheriff Stilinski. "Aquí hay espacio para una gran familia y, después de toda la ayuda que nos brindó, creo que deberíamos darle algo a cambio".

El sheriff Stilinski parecía contento por la oferta, pero también triste.

"Gracias por todo. Vosotros dos. Estoy preocupado por Stiles, porque amaba esa casa ".

El Sheriff respiró hondo. Su conversación no duró mucho porque todos estaban cansados. Una noche de sueño ciertamente estaba justificada.

Derek subió las escaleras después de revisar las cerraduras y caminar por el perímetro de la casa, pero todo estaba completamente tranquilo. El hecho de que vio el cuerpo inmóvil de Kate en el suelo fue satisfactorio y una buena forma de hacerlo calmarse. Chis se ofreció a lidiar con eso, y Derek se alegró de no tener que volver a verlo.

El piso de arriba estaba en silencio cuando regresó. Todo el mundo ya había cerrado la puerta de sus habitaciones, pero en cuanto Derek se encontró con el suyo escuchó un grito silencioso desde el otro lado de la pared. Fue donde Stiles estaba durmiendo.

Por un momento no supo si iría o no, pero cuando ya no pudo escuchar más, Derek reunió valor y se acercó. Llamó a la puerta antes de abrirla. Stiles volvió la cabeza desde donde estaba sentado en la cama para mirarlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era Derek, Stiles se secó los ojos con el dorso de las manos.

"Pensé que todo el mundo ya se había ido a dormir", comentó Stiles, tratando de parecer que no estaba llorando.

"Ojos de hombre lobo", explicó Derek en un tono tranquilo.

Stiles asintió. Después de un momento, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Derek entrara, lo cual hizo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

La habitación estaba bañada por la tenue luz de la luna porque, por una vez, no había fuego que iluminara la noche. Derek caminó hacia la cama y se sentó junto a Stiles, manteniendo cierta distancia entre ellos. Stiles olfateó una vez y luego inhaló profundamente para evitar llorar un poco más, aunque Derek aún olía las nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Al menos se acabó, ¿verdad?", Razonó Derek, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Quería ayudar a Stiles de alguna manera, pero no sabía cómo abordar esta situación.

Stiles suspiró. "Sí. Así es."

"Y todos estamos vivos esta vez".

Con ese poco de humor negro, Stiles soltó una carcajada, aunque el olor de las lágrimas se volvió fresco otra vez.

Stiles tiró de sus piernas hacia la cama y las abrazó contra su pecho. "Perdí todo lo que era de mi madre".

Derek se dio cuenta de que, de alguna manera, Stiles estaba reviviendo el fuego otra vez.

Cuando llegaron más lágrimas, Derek no dudó en acercarse a él y rodear el cuerpo de Stiles con un brazo, uniéndolos. Stiles se apoyó contra él, buscando consuelo en los brazos de Derek. Estar cerca de Stiles puso contento a su lobo, pero Derek no quería pensar en las implicaciones de eso porque en ese momento solo quería estar allí para Stiles.

"Todo lo que tenía de ella estaba en esa casa, Derek. Todo."

"Pero todavía tienes los recuerdos. Los recuerdos son tan especiales como las cosas que tenemos de aquellos que amamos. Esos recuerdos duran para siempre ".

Stiles negó con la cabeza. "Perdí todos los libros y revistas sobre magia. Todo lo que mi madre escribió probablemente se quemó ".

"¿Y crees que perderás tus poderes debido a eso también?"

Por un momento, Stiles no dijo nada, por lo que Derek siguió hablando.

"Por lo que vi esta noche, tienes suficiente poder en ti para comenzar a escribir tus propios diarios, tus libros de magia. Estoy bastante seguro de que puedes hacerlo. En cuanto a las cosas que le pertenecían a su madre, eran cosas, Stiles. Cuando esta casa se quemó y mis padres murieron, pensé por un momento en todo lo que me recordaba a ellos. Más tarde me di cuenta de que solo eran cosas. Podemos tenerlos, perderlos. Les asignamos un significado por nuestra cuenta. Años después del incendio tengo conmigo los recuerdos más preciados de mi familia, y eso es todo lo que importa ".

Stiles exhaló. "Empecé a olvidarme de mi madre, sin embargo. Y no quería ... No quería perder la casa y nuestras cosas porque era la única forma de encontrar esa conexión con ella. Y ahora..."

Stiles puso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y abrazó su propio cuerpo. Derek hizo lo mismo, colocando su cabeza sobre la de Stiles, manteniéndolo apretado y juntos. No podía sacar emociones de alguien, por lo que Derek quería tratar de encontrar una manera de calmar a Stiles así.

Al principio parecía imposible imaginar que se calmaría, pero en un minuto o dos los gritos de Stiles se convirtieron en un gemido, y luego solo un suspiro. Se apoyó contra el cuerpo de Derek y sus latidos se alinearon con los de Derek, no con el mismo ritmo, pero sonó como música para los oídos de Derek.

Cuando pareció lo suficientemente tranquilo, Stiles levantó la cabeza y Derek y él se miraron a los ojos.

Derek pudo ver que Stiles estaba curioso y ansioso. No sabía qué era esto y por qué se volvieron cercanos, de la misma manera que Derek no lo sabía. Pero a pesar de que le gustaría descubrir más acerca de lo que había entre ellos, este momento era sobre Stiles y su propio dolor, entonces Derek se inclinó hacia él y besó a Stiles en la frente.

Stiles rodeó a Derek con sus brazos y lo abrazó, presionando su cabeza contra la garganta de Derek.

"Gracias por esto", susurró.

"No fue nada." Derek lo apretó contra él antes de soltar a Stiles.

Salió de la cama, pero vio cómo Stiles se acomodaba debajo de las sábanas. Como la luz de la habitación estaba apagada, Derek pudo distinguir a Stiles solo con sus sentidos, pero vio la sonrisa agradecida que Stiles le envió.

"Roscoe ya está roncando", comentó Derek antes de abrir la puerta, como una manera de mostrarle a Stiles que todo estaba bien.

Stiles soltó una risa silenciosa. "Nunca lo vi haciendo eso antes".

Derek no pudo evitar el rizo de sus labios.

"Entonces tal vez quieras ver si le dejas quedarse por aquí. Estoy seguro de que los bosques son lo suficientemente grandes como para tener un hogar para él ".

"Lo pensaré", dijo Stiles, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Derek.

"Buenas noches, Stiles".

"Buenas noches, Derek".

Salió de la habitación en silencio, mirando hacia el otro lado de la casa para asegurarse de que tanto el sheriff como su tío estuvieran bien. El sheriff estaba dormido, pero su tío parecía estar todavía despierto, lo que significaba que oyó todo lo que entraba en la habitación de Stiles.

Peter iba a molestar a Derek por la mañana, pero eso no importaba. En este momento, Derek solo quería cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada más.

Soñó con ciervos salvajes corriendo en el bosque.

\-----

_Futuro_

Stiles miró su reflejo en el espejo mientras se ajustaba el collar alrededor de su garganta. Había sido solo una broma, Stiles quería encontrar ropa vieja porque estaba de buen humor para la fiesta de Summer-ween a la que Lydia lo invitó. No podrían reunirse ese año, ya que la mayoría del grupo se separaba para la universidad, por lo que quería tener una fiesta durante el verano antes de que todos se fueran.

Stiles buscó algunas cosas que Melissa tenía en su ático y algunas cajas viejas que Derek le dijo que guardaban en la bóveda de Hale. Stiles había encontrado una manta roja bordada y un collar viejo, que parecía perfecto para su disfraz de Goth Red-Riding Hood.

Él simplemente arrojó algo porque el dinero aún estaba apretado. El seguro había sido suficiente para que su padre pagara un anticipo por una casa más pequeña, pero aún tenían que gastar mucho para comprar lo esencial. Stiles encontró un trabajo en la biblioteca local para conseguir algo de dinero para ayudar a su padre.

Derek ofreció darles dinero, pero Stiles nunca lo tomaría. Su amistad se hizo más fuerte y Stiles amaba pasar tiempo con Derek en el bosque. Aún así él tenía su orgullo. Si él hubiera tomado la decisión de crear cosas, tal vez se habría hecho algunas ropas, pero Stiles lo intentó y todas las cosas que creó estaban demasiado desgarradas como para llamarlas moda.

"Te ves menos gótico de lo que pensé que serías", comentó Derek mientras se acercaba por la ventana de la nueva habitación de Stiles.

Logró ocultar su sorpresa, pero Derek tenía una sonrisa en los labios y Stiles no quería darle la satisfacción de asustar a Stiles.

"Los vecinos van a llamar a papá otra vez", dijo Stiles mientras ajustaba el collar. Él estaba sin camisa, solo llevaba unos pantalones rojos que recibió como un regalo de Lydia.

"Él sabe que soy solo yo", respondió Derek, levantando un hombro.

"Pero no lo hacen". Stiles se volvió hacia él.

Derek bajó los ojos al pecho de Stiles, y Stiles estaba seguro de que iba a hacer un comentario acerca de que Stiles iba sin camisa ya que todavía no se había puesto la capa. Al propio Stiles le gustaba mostrar su cuerpo desnudo, pero a Derek, por otro lado ...

"¿Sigues yendo a la fiesta como un lobo?" Preguntó Stiles, buscando el delineador de ojos que Allison le había prestado.

Stiles se volvió hacia el espejo y comenzó a aplicarlo a sus ojos. Entrenó para eso, Stiles no iba a mentir. Aun así, con Derek apoyado contra la pared, con su chaqueta de cuero, sus vaqueros ajustados y una camisa ajustada, los ojos de Stiles no podían permanecer en su lugar para que se maquillara.

Pero luego fue solo una fiesta y no es que tuviera que ser preciso al máximo. Tal vez necesitaría pensar en un hechizo para aplicar maquillaje en el futuro.

"Dijiste que la fiesta estaba cerca del lago. Y a pesar de que no soy mucho para este tipo de cosas ..."

"Dijo el viejo", bromeó Stiles, lo que hizo que Derek pusiera los ojos en blanco.

"-Iré porque el resto del grupo estará allí también".

Por supuesto, el resto de la manada estaría allí. Isaac y Erica habían sido transformados el invierno pasado, con la aprobación completa de Chris. Después de la caída de la familia Argent, los cazadores tuvieron que salvar la cara en la comunidad sobrenatural, por lo que alrededor de California se habló de aflojar algunos de los acuerdos que tenían sobre la creación de manadas.

Erica pidió el mordisco debido a su enfermedad e Isaac porque no sabía a dónde ir después de que su padre firmó su emancipación y se mudó. Boyd todavía estaba reflexionando y Scott, a pesar de recibir la invitación, dijo que no en ese momento, pero Stiles no estaba seguro de si en el futuro no volvería a tomar su decisión.

Allison todavía era de una familia de cazadores, pero siempre estuvo distante del resto de la familia, y después de lo que pasó con Kate, poco a poco se trasladó a su grupo, no era parte de la manada de Derek, claro, sino de un conocido.

Jackson quería la mordida, pero cuando hicieron la prueba antes del proceso, Derek y Peter atraparon algo en su sangre que los hizo retroceder, por lo que el mordisco de Jackson todavía estaba en espera, a pesar de que él lo quería. Lydia, por su parte, estaba empacada por la proximidad y por el hecho de que ella era tan sobrenatural como Stiles, así que tenían que permanecer unidos.

En cuanto al propio Stiles, su lugar en la manada de Derek era un misterio. Derek le pidió que fuera su emisario, pero Stiles no quería ese título. Sería un brujo, y si Derek lo quería en su manada, Stiles debería llamarse así.

Entonces, Derek preguntó si a Stiles le gustaría ser el brujo de la manada, y ese había sido un buen día.

"Uf, esto es terrible", murmuró Stiles para sí mismo cuando finalmente terminó sus ojos. Parecía que sucedió un terremoto mientras se pintaba a sí mismo, pero eso sería suficiente. La fiesta iba a ser de noche, de todos modos.

"No como si estuvieras planeando salir por la noche, habrá las mismas personas que siempre en la fiesta", comentó Derek, pero Stiles detectó el más mínimo de sus palabras. Él no podría estar celoso ni nada de eso.

Sin lugar a duda.

"Jaja. Qué hay de ti, sin ningún esfuerzo en tu disfraz ".

"Tengo que romper algunos huesos para convertirme en lobo, así que no lo llamaría fácil".

Ahora Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. "Ni siquiera necesitarás hablar en la fiesta".

Derek se apartó de la pared y caminó hacia Stiles.

"¿Esperas que haga una conversación contigo?", Preguntó Derek.

Stiles levantó los hombros, de repente tímido. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Tal vez quería bailar".

"Bueno, siempre puedes preguntarle a alguien más". Derek se encogió de hombros. "O puedes bailar conmigo desnudo." Derek levantó una ceja hacia Stiles, quien solo resopló.

"Como todos quieren mirar tu culo desnudo".

"Escuché algunos comentarios", respondió Derek. Él era insoportable.

Stiles caminó hacia la cama y agarró su capa para ponerse alrededor de sus hombros. Usó una pequeña cuerda para atar alrededor de su cuello, y allí estaba su disfraz.

"¿Manejaras el Jeep de esta manera?" Preguntó Derek.

"Me llevo a Roscoe. Está del otro lado de la Reserva, así que puedo tomar el camino largo. Puedo llevarte si quieres ", dijo Stiles.

"Sin embargo, tengo que estar desnudo porque no quiero perder esta chaqueta", comentó Derek, un pequeño desafío para colorear sus palabras.

Montar a Roscoe con Derek a la espalda no sería una tarea tan difícil, pero ¿tenía que ir realmente desnudo? Stiles quería decir algo, pero la sonrisa en la cara de Derek era simplemente imposible de pelear, solo le gustaba demasiado el tipo. Esta broma fácil entre ellos fue tan refrescante y Stiles lo echaría de menos, a pesar de que su universidad de elección estaba a distancia de conducir de Beacon Hills.

"Voy a extrañar esto, ¿sabes?", Dijo.

La sonrisa burlona de Derek se transformó en una sonrisa tierna y se acercó a Stiles. Derek puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Stiles, enjaulándolo contra su cuerpo cuando tiró de Stiles para un abrazo.

"Lo sé", dijo Derek. Stiles podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, pero luego levantó la cabeza.

Derek no lo soltó, entonces sus ojos estaban cerca, sus narices casi se tocaron. Stiles podía sentir el aliento de Derek en sus labios.

Nunca había sucedido antes, pero era imposible decir que la urgencia nunca llegó. Stiles miró a Derek a los ojos y en ese momento quiso saltar a esas coloridas piscinas. Atraía a Stiles como una polilla a la llama. Los dos hicieron que la historia completa de Caperucita Roja y el gran lobo negro parecieran más que una historia.

"¿No pusiste nada en tus labios?" Preguntó Derek.

Stiles frunció el ceño confundido pero negó con la cabeza.

"No quería manchar tu maquillaje", dijo Derek antes de que cerrara la distancia.

Stiles fue tomado por sorpresa, pero en un segundo se dejó llevar por el beso. Derek fue lento mientras movía sus labios contra la boca de Stiles y su lengua salió solo por un momento para lamer los labios de Stiles. Fue una prueba y una sorpresa tal que Stiles apenas lo percibió antes de que terminara.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó, confundido pero cachondo.

"Algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo", dijo Derek.

"Tal vez deberías haberlo hecho".

Derek se rió.

En el camino a la fiesta, Derek cabalgó desnudo sobre Roscoe detrás de la espalda de Stiles. Aunque se transformó en lobo antes de llegar a la casa de Lydia, de todos modos era bastante la entrada.

No se besaron en la fiesta porque eso sería asqueroso, pero Stiles exigió otro beso cuando Derek lo llevó a casa al final de la noche.

Y él lo consiguió.


End file.
